UnderworldLost Child PartII
by Kendra-Corvinus
Summary: This is PartII of my Underworld series. What happens if Michael looses his controll and mind and finds his son?
1. Babysitting

**_Author: _**This is my second part of my Underworld fanfiction series. I have to appologize, cause my FF sets in Detroit and not in Budapest. I payed too much attention on Michael and less to the places :D and I saw the film once just once at the time I wrote the fanfictions. But I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Probably there will be some confusions in this part, especially about Alexander's sons...**_

* * *

_**

**_Underworld_**

**_Lost Child_**

**Michael Corvin**…the Hybrid

**Kathleen Corvin**…sister of Michael/ Vampire

**Alex Corvin**…Michael's son

**Zed**…Lycan/ ally

**Caleb**…Lycan/ ally

**Grey Wolf**…Red Indian sheriff/ ally

**Casey Ivanhoe**…son of Grey Wolf/ Deputy

**Erika**…Vampire/ ally

**Kraven**…Vampire master/ enemy

**Dianira**…Vampire Elder

**Taylor Corvinus**…Son of Alexander Corvinus

_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me  
This is the birth of all hope  
To have what I once had  
This life unforgiven  
It will end with a birth_

_(Nightwish-End of all Hope)_

Chapter 1:

-Babysitting!-

"Aunty Kathy! It is time to go to the school!" screamed a child's voice nervously through the apartment. The young one ran into the bedroom of his aunt, who still lay under her blanket cuddled, and still slept. But also by this noise not even a dead one could in encloses rests. Kathleen rotated on the left side and pulled her covers over her head. Throughout the room and by the way also part the apartment the shutters were the curtains drawn and were below. The young one jumped on the bed and shook his aunt.

"Aunty, aunty, aunty..." he was annoying.

"Oh, Alex, you know exactly that I don't like this." she turned to him and lowered her covers.

"But I have to go to the school."

"Where are Caleb and Zed? They should bring you to the school."

"Yes, but they won't."

"Won't? Well they will hear something of me." she put on and shouted out to the door. "Zed... Caleb move your asses right here."  
Both came into the bedroom grinning and were standing side by side on the end of the bed. Both had changed their outer appearance, so that they didn't frighten Alex too much or gave a wrong impression. Zed carried his ponytail in style and combed. What his clothing tackles, well yes, he wore now some, not like usual no shirt. Quite simply his style: a red shirt, blue jeans and black jeans jacket and black gym shoes. Caleb's look hardly had changed, still his spiky hairdo, black jeans, dark-green shirt, blue Nike shoes and his black leather coat. Just the normal cool guys in Alex's eyes, if they didn't exactly annoy him. Now, it was already almost nine years since they live together with Kathleen and Alex. For Alex, they were his family. He named zed and Caleb uncles and if he asked about his mother and father, he didn't get any real answers only sad looks. But he had much fun with the two ones and Kathleen even if they lived a strange life, however, he didn't ask. Zed cleared the throat and laughed simultaneously and said:

"We only wanted to annoy him. Sure, we go with him to the school."

"I also want to hope this." Kathleen sat up, lift the cover from itself and saw Alex into the brown eyes. She smiled at him as she for cancelled his shoulder-length brown hair from the face. He resembled so very much his father. She wished to tell him the truth so very much that his father was still alive and definitely did worries about him. That he loved him. "Alex, be nice and go into the kitchen to have breakfast, I will immediately keep up and get ready your lunch-box."

"O.K. aunt." he jumped full of joy from the bed and by running past at the two bodyguards, he stretched his tongue out as a joke and giggled.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." wailed Caleb grinning.

"Boys, I also don't want to lose Alex. Please take it a little bit more seriously. We moved admittedly to Los Angeles however that doesn't mean that no enemies lurk here around. How do you see Alex in your eyes?" this was a strange question indeed and her look betrayed her apprehension.

"Like a normal boy, what else." answered zed simply the question.

"Yes, what does this questionnaire? We swore..."

"Just so. I'm just worried, that's all. He has no notion in which danger he is. he doesn't even know what we are."

"And that's the best at first. it is difficult to hide its nature and must keep back itself, believe me. We do it for Alex... for Michael." it was zed who spoke frankly.

"Michael... I miss him. We heard nothing of him, since... since nine years. Who says us that he's still alive?"

"Nobody, but he is sufficiently strong and he's certainly still alive. I'm certainly sure for nearly hundred percent."

"If he didn't find a way to kill himself."

"Well great, thanks very much to for this remark, Caleb."

"What? I try to remain only realistic. He was too much desperate to be about happy, or do I lie approximately incorrectly?"

"no, but it was a stupid thought and furthermore he is to wild and if his mind as wildly as his more physically part is, then I suspect that he will never admit this."

"Why must you guys always expecting immediately the worst! Maybe I'm now a... a vampire however I have still feelings, you probably lack. he promised me to come back." fury was mixed with grieve in her voice and she was near the tears.

"We are sorry, Kathleen. Its only, we are worried about you."

She smiled at zed. "I know to appreciate this." she got up and embraced the two fellows. Sometimes, she forgot that the two were werewolves and saw real friends before her. Again and again, the conversation with Michael came highly for her where he told her his dark secret and told her all about Lycans and vampires and their relationship. Death enemies for the life. And now, she lived together with two of those and they didn't have still any problems so far. "Now go you two, I have to get ready Alex's food. We are already t late anyway." all three went into the kitchen where they saw Alex sitting at the table and ate his corn flakes and drank one glass orange juice. Kathleen opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want today, dear?"

"Ham sandwich."

"Oh dear, you know we doesn't have any ham in the house. What do you think from a delicious assorted salad with tomatoes?"

"But, I want a ham sandwich. All have a ham sandwich, only me not. I eat everyday, salad or egg-sandwiches".

"You know what the doctor had said? Meat isn't good for you. Now stop to wail on around. Salad is healthy.

"My dad would allow it." he muttered.

"No, he wouldn't. Now go and get you your school-stuff. I make the salad and don't argue."


	2. Stranger

Chapter 2:

-Stranger-

Nine years now, as Michael saw his son and his sister the last time and it is years ago, since he had changed no more for a single time. Alone he hiked through cities and through the lands. Nothing was left remaining for him, only small things he carried with him. The book of Lucian's history and the history of the myths of Alexander Corvinus and all which was still remaining from Selene for him was the medallion which he wore around his neck carried. It was the same also Sonja has carried. A bronzy Celtic cross and in the middle a small round emerald. Michael lived nowhere and however everywhere, he didn't settle down. What did he want under the people? His way led him into the cold north, where the wilderness prevailed. Canada. Maybe it was one year if he lingered in Toronto. But he left the city so fast he could. It was to risky, to live in a city, for a creature like him, it was not said that he didn't change no more for years, that he had not killed any more people. Unfortunately, the reality was far worse than the eye sees. He is and remains a killer, no matter how his outer appearance looked like. It was necessary to kill to avoid a chaos. Three or four sacrifice, he looked for himself on the streets in one week. No mothers, no fathers or children, no, he redeemed suffering souls of miseries. His sacrifices were homeless people that didn't have any future anyway and also sick people on the streets, but never, he had dared to change somebody again. Everywhere where he went, it swarmed with creatures of the night. he tried to avoid these as good as possible and if he was spoken to, he twisted the heads for them and they disintegrated to dust or were cadavers for the crows. He wanted to be left alone. Michael hiked days and nights, through winds and rain without to rest properly, maybe an hour every day, no more, no less.He studied this book and wanted to know everything. Possibly these were only stories and lies, just as Kraven's victory over Lucian. But Michael could connect the texts with his passed on memories, so that he had a possible truth before himself.For a long time, Michael was on the way along the Rocky Mountains. He stayed in forests and tried to mind the civilization, to do them a favour and also him as well. The weather here was so changeable, one never knew when the next snow fell. Michael wore, so that he didn't attract too much attention, normal blue jeans, a black long-shirt, a black thermo gillet over it and a fed brown jacket with a hood bordered with fur, which he always had on more or less.The book, he had stowed in a black backpack. Now and then, he had no other choice as to go along a main street for a few miles, cause left and right were bigger obstacles, as mountainsides or canyons, that hindered his locomotion.Quite often cars or trucks stopped by passing and offered Michael a lift. If he felt well or how one should call otherwise his crises situations, he accepted the offer. The region always became wilder, everywhere forests, fast river-streams and canyons, the villages and cities moved away more and more. He slowly started to like this place. The Yukon region was beautiful... and cold.Michael sought a cave in this forests and made a camp, sought firewood and made a fire. Outdoors, it rained like in streams. He tried to make somewhat comfortably in a niche on the cold, rocky one ground. He got this book another time forth and read. No notion how often he already had read this book, although he wished to learn more particular about Alexander.In this old dusty book only are reminds and hints, nothing exact, nothing new he already had heard. Damn it. Why did Markus know nothing about him? If he knew something, then, Michael also would have to know it, but there exist no memories. Why? One question sneaked already of the longer through his head was: if Alexander was the first hybrid, he has to be still alive or he or somebody had found a way to kill him? But what would be if Alexander never was bitten by both species, and that this hybrid never had existed? But how could they know that he was capable to unify both species? One question, placed another question. For first time for a long time he tried to find a little sleep. He rolled back and forth until he had found a comfortable position for itself and fell asleep slowly. How usually if he got some sleep, it was uncomfortable and restless.His sleep was one single nightmare but from the time of to the time he had to rest as well, even if it was once in the month, the sufficed him.

_Moves. Darkness. Lightning. Ruins everywhere. He never had seen this memory before. From where did it come? All lay in silence, rain fell on the cold stone and mingled with causes dust on the ground. This memory seemed to be older than all other. The disintegrated buildings had a simple style, bigger stones became put and simple cemented with clay one on top of the other. Unfortunately, all was destroyed. However there, a half disintegrated building was, that was guarded seemingly until on the last man. A gothic church and the single one be leave safely for something at this building, two dark angels were at the entrance. One of the two held a child in direction to the heaven, the other seemed to scream. The vision led Michael through the ruin and held in a big area, what probably was preaches reverberates. However, the benches were burned down, the altar stood part in the most rearmost still there. As he brought closer to it, he saw that this altar was in reality a stone rectangular coffin. The cover was decorated with Celtic art and stood an especially showy C in the middle. A Celtic eagle clang with his talons solidly with extended wings at the outer curve of the C. however, this coffin didn't seem been left behind unopened to royal origin and it was hardly to be damaged. Suddenly, the cover jumped up nothing like from him, causes_ _dust whirled up and a skeleton, what rather resembled a mummy appeared. _

Michael awakened wet with perspiration and got air deeply. It was already morning and some sunbeams shone into the cave. His fire had gone out and only ashes had remained. He had lain down again to make some thoughts for itself. This location in his dream, he had never seen it. With certainty, it wasn't in Hungary or Romania. Suddenly, he heard a rustle, from branches and foliage outside this cave. He tried to hide in the gloomily and to remain quiet. Then, a dark shape with a cowboy hat stood in the cave entrance with a shotgun directed at him. Michael gnashed his teeth, however, he sensed no big danger.

"Come out there who ever you are. Hands up!" ordered he. First, Michael refused, and then however, the voice became louder and more threatening. "Don't force me to shoot you! Come out with raised hands!"

Michael pulled the hood again for himself over the head. He packed his book again into his backpack and beat him over his right shoulder. He got up and approached the armed man. It was a splendid day. The sun shone, the birds chirped and one could hear the river nearby. Michael rubbed his eyes when he went out into the daylight. He got his black sunglasses from the left breast pocket and positioned them, then, he looked at the stranger.

"I am deputy Ivanhoe. You have disowned against nature conservation-regulate of this country."

"I didn't know this, sir. I travel through and didn't find any shelter."

"You wouldn't either, definitely not in this remote wilderness. The nearest village is miles away." he lowered the weapon and smiled. "You're probably the first time here, aren't you? Anyway, I must ask you to come with me, sir. You have the choice: you can sit behind me on the horse or you can walk, but I warn you, it is ten miles as far as to the next Indian-Reservation where the sheriff will pass judgment on you."

"Then, I will walk." Michael said calm

"As you want. Follow me."

The Native American climbed on his powerful brown white spotted horse. He put his gun in the weapon holder at the saddle. He seized the rein and gave his horse an easy kick into the flanks. Michael went left. The deputy seemed to be a more kindly young man. He carried his long black hair in a braid. He was a slim strong man and he had the natural brown eyes. He seemed to be a pure Native American. However, his clothing style was in the modern time: blue jeans, a fleecy knitted brownish sweater, a long brown leather coat and a same colour cowboy hat and a pair black leather boots.

"What does you drive into the north? Where do you come from?" his looks still concentrated on the way.

"As I said, I travel through. I come from Detroit."

"Far away from home, what? How is your name sir?"

"Michael Corvin." he said nothing on the first question. Home? Detroit? He wanted to keep it no more in mind. "You can call me Michael, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Michael. You can call me simply Ivanhoe. My father is the sheriff and I work for him. How long are you already on the way?"

"Nine long years."

"Nine years? Did you commit a crime? Do you not have any family?"

"I have a son, but he doesn't know that I exist. If you think that I robbed somebody and I am fleeing, then, you lay incorrectly. I only need time for myself. My loved one she... she died in his birth."

"Ah, understand. I'm sorry that I have asked. These days one must simply take care from foreign if you understand me. We had in the last time often problems. We had drug dealers and illegal weapon dealers however also lunatics which tried to destroy the forests and animals. You were lucky that the grizzly bear didn't come home." he grinned and saw to Michael briefly.

"Probably, my company was uncomfortable for him." Michael quipped flat. The Native American wrinkled the forehead and looked somewhat implausibly at him, and then however, he laughed.

"You have a strange humour, my friend. You must watch out particular for wild animals that is not to be trifled in this area. The wolves are like a pest, no idea how this could happen, anyway we try them to reduce by hunting them and unfortunately having to kill. However, Grizzlies are rather rare, but not threatened become extinct yet, not here."

"How far is it still, I mean to your village?"

"No more long. We will arrive before sunset."

"I could help you with the wolf problem."

"Thank you for the offer, but you doesn't look exactly like a hunter. Are you familiar with weapons?"

"No, but I learn fast." he lied.

"We will see, after we talked with my dad over your offence.

"Many thanks. If it is possible, could I settle down in your village for a while? I will also pay or will work for it."

"We will see. You seem to be nice. I still have one question at you, boy. Is this backpack all what you carry with you, all through these nine years? How did you feed yourself, I mean there are rarely shops on the way?"

"I know how to feed myself."

"One survivor artist, eh?"

"So one could say."


	3. The Trial

Chapter 3:

-The Trial-

In behalf of the rest of the way, they didn't speak any more single words. The sun began to set in the west behind the mountains and pines. First a beautiful orange, then, as she touched the tips the red light spread like a fire or... like blood. As promised they reached the village at sunset. Ivanhoe climbed from the horse and supplied it to the stole beside the sheriff building, where also the other horse had their bursts. After unsaddled his horse and fed it with fresh hay and water, he went back to Michael. He asked for him to go into the building with him. Michael followed him. The deputy knocked at the door and entered. A somewhat older man sat at the office table and did exactly a telephone, but he was finished as he saw the two entering. He hung up and got up. He had already grey hair but like Ivanhoe, he carried it in a braid. Some wrinkle drew itself on his face and he had also maroon eyes. He was somewhat smaller than Ivanhoe, but he also had a strong figure. He stuffed his pipe, ignited it and took a pull, then, he looked at the stranger.

"What crime did he commit, son?" he took another pull once at his pipe and blew the smoke again slowly out.

"I found him in a cave, ten miles from here. He made a fire and camp without authority. the cave was occupied by a bear and he scared him away."

"Scared away? A bear is not afraid so easily of a human being not if he is armed and this man seems not to carry any weapons on him. What is his name?"

"His name is Michael Corvin and he comes from Detroit. I don't know more but he had disowned against the laws."

"Yes, this he did."

"What punishment do you suggest? "

"Hmmm..." he took a pull twice at his pipe and left the smoke in a cloud out. "He will spend the night here in the cell anyway, according what will happen, we will discuss it tomorrow."

„Then I will go home. I wish you a nice evening." Ivanhoe left the house and went home, some houses off, where he lived together with his wife Shila and his daughter Henna. Definitely, they waited already longingly for him.

Meanwhile, the Native American sheriff took the backpack of Michael at itself and locked Michael into a cell. He mounted back in his office chair and smoked his pipe, during he looked up what the stranger carried with him. Michael didn't refused and maybe it was not a bad idea at all to be sat behind fences, at least something resisted, if he tried to break out, but this would not detain him. A full moon was imminent, this let his genes plays madly and he could promise nothing. The Native American found this book and paged in it. He grinned.

"Is this all? A story book about vampires and werewolves?" he closed it and put it on his table, then, he went to Michael, who sat on the bed, and now he asked him some questions. Well yes, the first was a general question and didn't count.

"Do you want anything to eat and to drink? You must be exhausted after the long march."

"Thanks, but no, I need nothing."

Even if Michael wanted nothing, the sheriff brought him a glass of water and some bread. Michael assumed it and put it on the small table beside the bed.

"A long way from Detroit. What do you do in a landscape like this?"

"Nothing exceptional. Travelling."

"Ah…The first time in Canada, aren't you?"

"No…not really. I've been often on vacation in Quebec and Ontario in my childhood but its long ago. To be honest, it is the first time that I meet Native Americans."

"Native American is a harsh word, but I take it as a compliment. My name is Grey Wolf, it is better if you name me so and not Native American. So, are you probably not been initiated into the law of our country, then?

"No, I'm sorry."

"Fine, I admittedly said we will discuss it tomorrow, however, you seem to be honest. You will spend the night here and tomorrow I will let you out of here. The punishment will turn out mildly. You will have to execute field works and fell wood in the forests and that for one week, agreed"?

"No problem. Just one thing, don't leave me close of animals."

"Quite afraid of cows and horses?"

"I have a bad relationship."

"Could you be so friendly and withdraw the sunglasses if I talk to you? It becomes dark soon and there you will see nothing more with these things anyway."

"No, I can't. "

"Why? Are you approximately blind?"

"I'm not, I've other eye problems, does this suffice?"

"If you say this...Why do you carry this old book with you?"

"I like to read...'

"... vampire and werewolf stories, interesting however only fairy-tales." he fell for him into the word. "Tell me, did you have stolen that book, probleby? How I can judge, it looks rather old."

"No, I am no thief, if you want to hear this. It belongs to my family." Michael sounded somewhat irritated, he hated all these stupidly questions. "If you are so nice, please would you stop with these questions, I am not in the mood and furthermore I am exhausted. I would lie down gladly if you don't mind."

"No reason, to be immediately so unkind, it is only my job. I will now leave you alone if you need something... I am in the room next. I live so called here. Good night."

Grey Wolf turned around, took a few files from the office table, closed the main door and immediately went into the room opposite. The light was turned off and Michael sat back on the bed. He took off his jacket and withdrew the glasses. He stretched and stared out of the window. The moon rose and illuminated the room. He couldn't leave the prison without to demolish something. The glass of water and the piece of bread were still beside him on the table. He wished that the water was blood and the bread was one piece raw meat, but he could only imagine this for this night and could dream of it. He tried to close the eyes and to relax. Outdoors, he could hear the howl of the wolves. His stomach began to growl and hurt and as it became unbearable, he called after Grey Wolf, he immediately came. Michael put on his glasses again.

"What's wrong, Michael?"

"I'm sorry, if I awakened you, but I feel sick and dizzy. Could I go at the fresh air and go for a walk? Not long, only one hour, I promise to come back."

"You can but I will accompany you."

"No, please I want to be alone."

"Don't get stupid ideas and be careful." he opened the cell and let Michael out of the house. "Don't you want your jacket? It is a cold night."

"No, I'm fine."

Grey Wolf saw after him until he vanished in the forest. This Michael Corvin was already a funny codger. Something was fishy about him, he could feel this, but he didn't know what it was and as long as he couldn't prove it, he couldn't hold on to him. Grey Wolf closed the door and went back into his room.


	4. A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter 4:

-A walk in the Moonlight-

Michael wandered through the forest. All seemed to be so quiet. An easy breeze blew through leafs and branches of the trees and now and then, a deer ran away. Then suddenly, he heard growl behind him, in front of him and on both sides, from everywhere. He was surrounded by wolves. He grinned and continued slowly. The growl went more and more aggressive and threatening, as suddenly a baring wolf pounced out of the nothingness on him and threw Michael to the ground. It was a powerful animal. Actually, Michael wanted to have a deer but this herd his changed his mind. The animal tried Michael to bite into the throat; however Michael didn't want to play and bite the animal into the neck, sucked the fresh blood from the veins and threw the cadaver of him. Now, three of these animals attacked him. One bite him in his leg, a second in his arm, the third tried to reach the throat once again. Michael cried out. He hurled the animal at the leg against a rock, so hard, that the animal fell death to ground immediately. With his free left hand, he grasped the wolf, which pounced on him from the front…also this lost all its blood and was thrown away. The third at his arm was packed by the left hand and was also bitten into the throat. He saw to the other wolves, these retreated slowly. Michael withdrew the fur of the dead wolf in his hand and caught to distort at the fresh meat. The wolves whimpered and vanished in the dark. Michael felt like born again, he however noticed, it was already time to go back again. He heard the river nearby and washed his bloody face and his hands. He walked comfortably back and his pains had vanished. He knocked at the door. It was after midnight, but he still could see light in Grey Wolf's room. He heard steps, then, the door was opened.

"I started to doubt and to worry."

"Why?"

"I heard wolves very closely."

"I feel better, many thanks. The air really did well."

"Unfortunately, you have to go back into the cell."

And again, Michael was in the cell but he could now rest quietly. Grey Wolf's looks remained on Michael's left leg. He could see blood and the jeans had broken something there.

"What happened?"

"What? Ah, I got caught and fell. I was somewhat careless."

"Ah, take the next time a torch with you, so that you see something."

"I will remember it."

Michael could sleep through the night without further disturbances, also like Grey Wolf. The wolves had stopped to howl and developed a calming nightly mood outdoors.

In the morning, as the mild light of the first beams of the rising sun shone through the window, the sheriff came into his office, yawning. He sorted his files quickly, which he had looked through last night, then, he got the cell key from the upper drawer. Michael already stood there with folded arms leaned against fences. He observed the Native American.

"Good morning, hope you had it comfortably." Grey Wolf welcomed him.

"Had it already more uncomfortably."

The sheriff opened the cell and Michael took his jacket and stepped beside Grey Wolf.

"Ivanhoe is coming soon, to show you about the work of the day, I hope you're fit.

"There, I have no doubt."

Grey Wolf's looks hiked to the table in the cell, where the glass and bread still stood untouched, then, he lifted his brews and looked at Michael directly, but his countenance was mirrored in Michael's sun glass.

"I was not hungry or thirsty." Michael answered before the sheriff wanted to ask.

"And you don't doubt to be fit. As you want. Only as piece of information, you have a short brake in the morning and in the afternoon and of course lunch hour, that is somewhat longer. You will start in the morning at 7.00 o'clock and work till evening 18.00 o'clock. Any questions?"

"Where I will find a housing if it possibly I like to be alone."

"I will care therefore today."

It passed no half hour and Ivanhoe appeared. He already was on the way early, his usual routines walks through the forests and through the village. However, something lay him heavily on the stomach he didn't know how to start. He put his hands into the pockets.

"Morning."

"What got on your way? You look pale." the sheriff grinned. Michael only looked at the two.

"On my tour there... there I found four brute cadavers."

"This often happens in the wilderness, my boy, that's nothing new."

"Not if four wolves were executed brutally. All bones had been shattered, two had bite-sore and from the last was nothing more remaining besides bones and fur. Possibly, it was a bear, a rather furious bear".

"That can be good. Those can be aggressive if they feel threaten."

"If you like, you can have look at it yourself. It isn't far, approximately two miles western of here."

"Thank you, I'll do that. Now, show Michael what's on today."

"With pleasure. Michael, please follow me."

"If something shouldn't be ok, Michael, I'm here if you need me."

"Many thanks."


	5. Job and Traditions

Chapter 5:

-Job and Traditions-

The young Native American and Michael left the house. Ivanhoe led Michael a few miles southwards away from the village. Ivanhoe sat on his horse and Michael walked beside him. It was a beautiful day, also Michael enjoyed these days. He had left behind his jacket in the precinct. Both were quiet, no one knew what to say. Ivanhoe sighed.

"Michael, did you have heard the howl of the wolves last night?" a stupid topic for a conversation.

"Yes, I did, why do you ask? Is that approximately unorthodox?"

"No, only so. Well, actually they howl more or less through the whole night, but last night was quietly it about midnight. I saw you go into the forest last night..."

"I had the permission of your father, I didn't feel well. I went for a short walk."

"And once again with no lamp." he grinned. "You were quite lucky not to have met the wolves and the bear."

"How many people live in this village?"

"approximately three hundred to four hundred. Maybe one third are Native Americans the rests are from everywhere. We hardly have criminal activities, only that some hunt more than is allowed to, otherwise we live in harmony and live in the future. We have television and radio if you doubted it."

Michael smiled, the first time in Ivanhoe's present. "Do you have traditions, I mean Native American traditions, rituals?"

"Yes, my dad is strict with this testifies and takes it seriously, but never it was from big uses. Some say he's mad, crazy."

"Why"?

"You won't believe it if I tell you this."

"Nothing more surprises me."

"You're genuinely a funny fellow, strangely however you have humour yourself. Many see him nights at full moon in the forest outdoors dancing around a fire and sings in the aged speech. Nobody really knows what he is doing there and what he intended with it."

"Do you know it?"

"He had often told me stories in the childhood from the curse of the wolves, that some can assume the shape of a human being at day, only with full moon, they turn again into the wolf and kill."

"Wow, nice good night story. I thought he doesn't believe in it? He said, these are only fairy-tales".

"I don't know, but he takes it rather seriously. If you like you can ask him yourself, he wouldn't mind. Full moon will be tomorrow, there you have the perfect opportunity."

Actually it was interesting, how different people receive this topic. For some, it was a simple mythology, for some a frenzy became to a cult one and had mostly a bad end. Native Americans seemed to be some different there and Michael interested this. Would also interest him, if he wasn't a werewolf or hybrid. He had read Native Americans stories in books and it seemed they have for every illness, every problem, an antidote or a cure. But this was only the theory or one has to believe in it. Ivanhoe seemed not exactly confident about this superstition, but he knew more than he had he to say.

"What did you do in Detroit, vocational?" Ivanhoe shifted the topic.

"I was a doctor, however had to give up my job because of an allergy." he tried to speak itself out.

"That is a disgrace, but good to know, that we have a doctor here." smiled Ivanhoe. "You said that you have a son. How old? Why wont you to see him?"

"He is nine. I miss him very much. I saw him shortly after the birth and promised him that it was not the last time. At the moment I wouldn't prove me as a good father. My sister takes care of him."

"Don't be to hard to yourself. Definitely, you are a good father. You seem to be young and you could have so much fun. I enjoy every single minute with my daughter which I spend with her. Definitely, it's hard for you, to rise a child alone. What's his name?"

"Alex. If I find the correct time, I will go back to him. I hope it won't be too late."

"It wont. Maybe he will understand it or your sister explained it to him."

Michael thought every day of Alex, how he is going. He was worried about him. Dreadful worried. A feeling told him that Alex is in danger and that every day or he could be the danger, without knowing it. They came to a cottage in the forest and Ivanhoe stopped his horse.

"I'm sorry, however today isn't much work on the fields, but we need wood. Today, woodcutting is required. What you have to do exactly, the experts will tell this to you. However, unfortunately I have to go back again but will come back later to pick you up, so that you know in which direction, it goes back to the village. See you later."

Ivanhoe kicked in the side of the horse and rode fast away. Michael was welcomed by a friendly older man and was brought into the cottage.

"Good day. My name is Wayne and I'm the higher supervisor here. The sheriff has already told me, that we get reinforcement and you look strong, we can use this well. What's your name?"

"Michael Corvin. How can I help you today?"

"Just no hurry. We have still plenty of time. Would you like have a tea or coffee or something else? "

"A coffee, please. But what is with the sheriff? He told me I have to start by seven..."

"We start if I say it. Woodcutting and processes is hard work and we need the energy. In this cottage, you find the tool you require and also my office, if you have questions or problems. We have our brakes here together." he brought the fresh coffee to Michael and asked him to sit. Both sat around a table. "How I can see, you have no work clothes."

"Thank you. No, I don't."

"No problem, we have reserves and furthermore you need a particular uniform anyway, from security-establishes. Which size?"

"I don't know this." Michael grinned and took one sip and tried to avoid a grimace, because the coffee or also other beverages he used to love, had no more the same taste like in the past. "Maybe one of the bigger numbers."

"We will see. You can go to change you and try on afterward, after I will show you your work."

As they had more or less drunk their coffee, Michael set out into the next room and put on a green, rather hard and stable uniform. He let his clothing in this room and went again to Wayne, who already waited outdoors.

"We start with some easy one. We are twenty people. Six are in the forest and fell trees, three bring the felled tree trunks with a truck here, five saw the timber behind there in the other house. The rest fills the firewood into potato sacks or bundle up the lumber and bring immediately it into the storehouse next to. You will help today with the bundling up, at first."


	6. School Accident

Chapter 6:

-School Accident-

The recess bell rang to for the afternoon break. Children stormed full of joy on the big playground and played the most different games or romped about at the appliances. The swings, they were busy and they queued at the slide. Only Alex wasn't in a hurry.He sat quite alone on a step at the beginning of the stairway and ate his banana, at which he could already look no more. Alex had any real friends at the school. Many held him for mummy's boy and slowpoke, because he always was quiet and for his age strangely politely and far in mind. He was often teased and was thrashed by other classmates or they played bad jokes on him.Once, they had put mousetraps into his satchel and what happened as he wanted to get out the book, well, he was lucky that his tender fingers weren't broken. The students got an admonition and Alex cried. Today was a beautiful day, anyway at the moment, because dark rain-clouds came from the north and covered the sun slowly. Soon the recess was over and they had to go again into the classrooms. Today, nothing particular was on.The last two lessons until 17.00 o'clock they had history, however, the second half was sooner about mythologies. Dracula was on the plan today. How boring. Everyone knew that Vladislav Dracula was no vampire. There were often war's rituals in the past where the winners drunk the blood of their sacrifices and they were never represented as vampires. As the bell rang, Alex was the first who sat at his desk and had already opened his book.History was boring. The topic: the conquest of America. The teacher stood at the blackboard, drew a map and then the way from Spain to America. Christopher Columbus never had planned this way. His actual aim, was India and wanted consequently to begin a herbal-trade to Europe. Probably, he had no idea in which direction India was.The idiot had gotten lost. Alex grinned in himself in and listened no more. He was only glad, as this afternoon past and he could go home. All children ran as fast as they could cheering from the school. Outdoors Alex's so-called uncles were already waiting. Alex became rammed and then, two guys from the upper class came and forced the helpless Alex back to the wall. One pressed him against the wall, and the other emptied Alex's bag.

"Can't you simply leave me?" Alex pled.

"Leave you? Gladly, but you have to pay for it and as I can see, you don't have any money with you. No money, no protection." the boy snapped with the bag of Alex.

"How much do you want?"

"Let's think...50 per week."

" I don't have that much."

"Such a bad luck." Alex was still pressed against the wall and tried despaired to free himself from these thugs and there he got already a beat into his stomach of the other fellow. "If you cannot pay, you become that experience daily." Her rose his hand for a second time, however, Alex started to scream and pushed the two with his two hands with one powerful bump from itself, so that the two schoolboys fell four meters further on the ground. Alex took his bag crying and packed his matters and ran fast from it. The students who saw this, were perplexed and looked after Alex. Probably the most shocked were the two older schoolboys.

"What was that?" asked the one who held Alex.The other twitched only their shoulders.A headmaster came in hurry as he saw from far away how these two troublemakers annoyed a helpless student once again. He still could see Alex run down the street and then saw to the ground and saw the two idiots lying on the ground.

"What happened?" the headmaster wanted to know

"No idea." they stuttered.

"I warned you. To threaten the young students once again, or you fly from the school, is that clear! I repeat myself no more and this was the last warning."

"But Alex has..." they wanted to quibble.

"The boy seems to know how to defended itself. Leave him." that was the last warning words of the headmaster and then he returned again into the building.

Long, the boys looked at each other.

Zed and Caleb also saw it and were also somewhat perplexed, but definitely some less than this two poor guys. Alex had run past at them without only to perceive them. Alex sat crying and distressed in the next-situated city-park on a swing as Zed and Caleb finally found him. Caleb went to him and stopped the swing, that he could try to talk to him, and that Alex got his attention to them, however, he held his head lowered and cried further.

"Hey, hey Alex. What's wrong?" asked Caleb carefully however first came no answer. Alex tried to calm down however he only sobbed. "Alex, what is it?"

"I was afraid." he sobbed.

"Afraid? Of what? These braggarts get their punishes, probably they get thrown from the school. What did they actually want?"

"They wanted money from me so that they thrash me no more. I don't want that they constantly thrash me. (_Sniff sniff_) Why must all trample on me? Why can't they simply leave me?"

Caleb looked back highly to Zed and again to Alex. He attached his hand quite softly onto the shoulders of the boy. "Believe me, they want nothing more of you. You have frightened them quite intensely today and this they won't forget that fast." he smiled"However, those are only jealous on you, because you are superior for them in many things at school even if you are only nine. Come on, get up, let's go hoe. A hot chocolate will cheer you up again, I'm sure. "

Alex wiped his weeps with his sleeve away, then, he jumped from the swing and he went with the two home where already his aunt was waiting too.


	7. Kathleen's worried

Chapter 7:

-Kathleen's worried-

Alex ran into her arms and started again to cry. She caressed him gently over the head and calmed him down.

"Shhh... Shhh. Don't cry, Alex. Big boys don't cry, do they? However, you are a big one boy, not true?" Alex nodded and Kathleen smiled at him. "Now go and play something. I will make a cocoa for you immediately and afterwards you have to go to bed soon."

"Yes aunt."

Alex went quickly into the kitchen and got itself some chocolate from the refrigerator. He vanished somewhat more satisfied after it and calmed in his bedroom. Meanwhile, Kathleen and the guys sat in the living room on the sofa and talked. Zed went also shortly into the kitchen and opened the little chamber between the refrigerator and the combination, nothing uncommon except that it was locked and Alex didn't have any access. But he never was curiously, definitely only cleaning utensils was inside there, the usual boring testifies.Together with the boring testifies was another somewhat bigger refrigerator. He got out a bottle with a thick red liquid. Blood. He locked the door with the key behind himself as he had what he wanted, then he went back in the living room to the two and sat down between Caleb and Kathleen. Zed opened the bottle and inhaled the smell of the blood, which deadened his mind for a moment, then he filled the glasses, that stood ready on the small table before them.

"It is long ago for me and Caleb too, have tasted fresh blood and fresh meat. Maybe you vampires can live long so, however we can't."

"Oh come on boys, nobody forbids you to hunt. Now, what happened? Alex seems to be rather infuriated."

"Everyone would hold this as a normal matter, the usual school-pranks..."

"Zed, come to the point. What happened?"

"Well, it wasn't his fault. He's been teased and got threatened with trashing by a few boys of the upper class. Well then it happened..."

"What happened, for god sake!"

"He lost his control unintentionally and transported the two guys some meters to the back, as if he made this daily, he ran crying after it from it. Probably he wasn't aware of what he did."

"Ah my God. And who else saw this?"

"Almost the whole school, inclusive teachers." added Caleb as he drank a sip from the blood. "I propose, for the security of the students and Alex, that he shouldn't go anymore to the school, private lessons probably would be the best."

"And how should we explain this to him, why he hasn't to go anymore to the old school? I don't know whether that is such a good idea."

"We simply tell him, that he is too good for this school and that he can learn quietly on this, what he once wants to do in the job."

"And if he finds out what's wrong with him, before Michael comes back? What would be if he gives in his nature and finds pleasure at it? Then..."

"Kathleen, calm down. If we keep him away from temptations and treat him as normally as possible, then nothing will go wrong. Michael knows what he is doing, don't be afraid." itwas Caleb's he comforting speech however, this calmed Kathleen in no way.

"But Michael is no foreseer."

"He knew, that it won't be easy, therefore we are here."

"Michael is strong, physically like also with his will and the same will be also for his son."

"You seem to be so sure about it while I have totally no idea."

"Instinct." Zed showed with the forefinger at his nose and grinned. My kindliness, I'm starving. How is it with you, Caleb?"

"You speak exactly from my stomach."

"If you don't mind, Kathleen, we will pull something around the blocks. Should we bring you something?"

"No thanks, it's kind of you."

"Don't rack your brains about it. It will be fine and we are back soon."


	8. Nightmares

Chapter 8:

-Nightmares-

Both left the apartment tacitly during Kathleen drank up her glass and still looked after them. Zed's words about Michael reverberated another while again in her head: "Michael is strong, physically like also with his will and the same will be also for his son." My kindliness, she hoped that Michael kept his promise and came back to her healthy. She got up and went into the kitchen.She put a jug with milk on the range. She got a cup and the cocoa from a cupboard. As the milk started to become warm she stopped it and added it to the powder in the cup and stirred it well, then, she went to Alex's room. He had stopped to play and instead he was drawing on the floor with oil-paint. She put the cup on the night table beside the bed and knelt beside the boy and looked at the drawings. To the biggest part it was indistinctly, however she could recognize fighting shapes. Dark shapes.

"I brought you a cup hot chocolate, Alex".

"Thanks you. "

"What are you drawing there?"

"I don't know, those are pictures from my nightmares."

She could recognize dog-similar creatures the people attacked. First, she/it didn't make any thoughts about it for herself, who already didn't draw such fantasia natures in this age, however what got her attention, was a cross with a red stone in the middle, she had already seen once this cross or something similar to this.After long thinking about it, it came to her mind again. Selene wore a cross with a red stone as a necklace around her neck. Alex looked at his aunt. She only simply stared at this picture.

"Everything all right, aunt?"

"Ehm, yes... of course. They are beautiful drawings, but, try to draw some happy one, yes. Drink your chocolate and then time for bed." she kissed him on the forehead. "I love you and sleep well."

"Good night. Love you too."


	9. No Choice

Chapter 9:

-No Choice-

Now, it were already two weeks that Michael worked in the Indian-reservation. He had worked off his punishment and he hadn't complained about it, on the contrary, Wayne and the sheriff were so enthusiastic from his work that they offered him to work and to live here as long as he wanted. Michael accepted. Wayne sat on a bench with the sheriff outdoors and held a conversation.

"And how is it working with Michael? I've heard he is a devil of a worker." grey wolf laughed.

"And how. The boy has perseverance and it is difficult to get him sweaty and get out of besides breath."

„Maybe you must let him work harder."

"It would be great…I give him already the maximum. If it were up to him, he would do it all alone." he mocks.

"What do you mean by it? This must be a joke."

"If you ask me, that's not normal."

"Oh, he is a young strong man from Detroit, which is normal."

It was late in the afternoon, as Michael came past and saw the two older men sit on the bench and smoked their pipe. He greeted the two kindly with a smile, although his eyes still hidden behind the black glasses. Both smiled back.

"Wayne just told me how diligently you are. Respect."

"No problem, if I can increase more…tell me, it does feel good to be able to work again."

"But you must be overtaxed?" Wayne asked sceptically.

"I'm used to it, that's all. Ehm… I actually wanted to talk with the sheriff shortly, if I am allowed to."

"No problem. We can go in." Grey Wolf got up and went ahead.

"I will still enjoy the rain." mumbled Wayne.

Michael was soaked in his working clothes and he was glad to be short inside at the dry.

"Don't say you still working in this weather, Michael."

"I help the guys to fell a dawned tree in the forest, before he causes more problems, therefore I am here only shortly. They have a brake now."

"What do you have one's mind?"

"Well, how should I ask without to be unkind…"

"Simply ask."

"I am curious. Ivanhoe, your son, had told me about legends and myths of the Native Americans and that sounded exciting, particularly the story of werewolves. Is it true that you take this matter seriously?"

"Strange, that you ask me this and because its you, I answer this with a yes. Every full moon night I carry out a ritual in the forest, to keep away angry spirits or souls this sounds absurd for you, not true?"

"Would you mind if I come with you tonight? I would see this gladly."

"If you like, but it is boring, even my son fell asleep." he laughed.

"I will take a blanket and a pillow with me, just in case." Michael joked. "Thanks very much. I see I have to go back. We see us later."

"Be careful."

Michael ran back through the rain again. They were already again at work. The rain got stronger and stronger and the ground became more slippery through the mud. Michael saw that it was impossibly to fell this tree, not with this risk. He screamed from far away through the storm:

"Let it be! It isn't worth it! Vanish there!"

Suddenly a flash stroke into the tree and the upper half broke off and fell down.

"Damn it." muttered Michael.

All ran away as fast as possible from it, but two got stuck in the mud and fell. They could do nothing. Michael had no choice or the two men got crushed under the heavy trunk and got buried alive. Without hesitating, Michael jumped with a mighty and fast jump behind the two, seized both with one hand each at the collar its uniform and cast them out of the danger zone. Both landed uninjured somewhat uncomfortable in the bushes. As Michael wanted to take himself in security, he heard a crack above and the heavy trunk fell down on him. He lay motionlessly on the stomach for a moment, with the face in the mud and the trunk crosswise on his back, then like a miracle, he moved, moaned and supported with all his strength of on his arms. As he could feel all his power streaming like fire through his whole body, he raised his left arm and shattered yelling the tiresome load with full force. He panted and recovered shortly. This had cost him some energy, but he didn't want risk to be seen. Not like this. As fast as possible he ran into the forest. He wandered around completely soaked. It started to get dark as he came back again into the village and he had nearly forgotten to meet Grey Wolf. He sneaked to his apartment, four houses off from the sheriff sentry. The rain had eased had, but he looked like a pig. Everywhere mud and his shoes were also filled. A real mess. he went into the bathroom and took off the wet clothing until on the last, then, he stood into the shower and turned on the hot water. He scrubbed the mud for his face, otherwise he let the hot water flow on his muscular and strange body, and then he heard a knock at the door.

"I am under the shower... a moment." he screamed to the door.

He turned off the water and dried off shortly, then, he wrapped the bathrobe around his hip and went to the door. Beside the door to the commode, he took his glasses and put them on and opened the door. Grey Wolf stood outdoors.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

"I will get dressed shortly."

"Take your time. What happened in the forest today? I saw a flash burst. Some workers came half distressed to me. They were under shock. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I hope nobody has been injured." Michael screamed from the backroom.

"No, strangely not. Two workers reported that they became hurled away from something and that they could be dead if this had not happened."

"Something? You mean somebody had rescued them? Possibly, the trunk missed them by a hair's breadth and threw them through the impact from it. I arrived in hurry, when it happened but I couldn't see anything exactly."

"ah."

Michael came dressed into the living room in his usual clothes.

"We can go."


	10. Just HocusPocus?

Chapter 10:

- Just Hocus-Pocus?-

Shortly before midnight, they came to a clearing in the forest. In the middle of a circle of rocks Grey Wolf kindled a fire. Michael sat a bit outside the circle on a rock and observed this event with lots interest. Somehow, this whole situation made him internally laugh. What is he doing there at all? However, this was only Native American hocus-pocus and the fact that vampires and werewolves exists, didn't keep him away from this idiocy. As Grey Wolf, started something to hum and then it became a chant and danced around the fire, Michael had to smile.He sighed and saw highly to the sky. The full moon had gained the zenith and shone direct in this circle. Michael's smile vanished as he suddenly felt something strange. He romped backwards.Something invisible seemed to attack him, anyway he suspected this, because he had pains. His head felt at as if he would burst every moment. Michael hated pains and it made him crazy and brought him to the fury.What ever it was, it actually tried to drive him away, he refused and became instead of from driven away, only more irritated. The Native American sang and danced like in trance, he had not noticed what happened with Michael. Michael bit itself on the teeth and screamed:

"Stop it! Stop this fucking chant that drives one madly!"

The Native American looked back shock and saw that Michael rolled at the ground. He went carefully to him.

"What's wrong with you, Michael?"

"Maybe you can explain this to me. What does this?"

"You asked me therefore. There is no reason to snap immediately..." as he looked at Michael, he was confused. "My good god... you doesn't seem to be who you pretend to be. Who are you?"

"Michael Corvin, which I am."

"This chant expels angry spirits and all evil, this chant is and never had influenced a human being. What the hell are you?"

"You don't want to know this and if you also know it, you won't believe it."

"Are you... a werewolf?"

"no." the pain had passed and he recovered again, but what the fury concerns, that was still present.

"A vampire?"

"Far from it." Michael took the glasses off and as the moonlight should reflect in it, only black empty eyes got the light. Grey Wolf stumbled backwards, his breath hesitated and he became pale. "Does hybrid mean something to you? Because I am one."

Grey Wolf inverted himself and he ran so fast could from it. Michael took his time. In an inhuman speed, he had caught up with within seconds and came directly before him.

"There is no reason to run away. I won't kill you."

"And how can I trust you?" the man trembled.

"If I wanted it, I had done it already four weeks ago and at first, I would have killed your son in the forest and I would have massacred the village. There, I wouldn't have any problem. I already killed more... unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Unfortunately! You are a killer"!

"If one leaves me alone and annoys me not unnecessarily I can keep back myself. I have rescued two men today, doesn't this prove enough? There was a time of, I would have killed them immediately."

"You are a creature of the night... a demon... werewolf... whatever." the Native American started to hum, but Michael kept close his throat until he gargled and no more single tones out-brought.

"What did I say about the annoying?" he let him loosely. The poor man coughed and felt his neck with his left hand. "I need your help, Indian."

"Why mine?" he panted, still the powerful hand sensing at his throat.

"I don't want to harm nobody here, but I kill, that is inevitable. You seem to be the single one here, that believes at fairy-tales and has his ways, to banish or to annoy them." he smiled however Grey Wolf couldn't laugh about it. "Did you ever have freed a werewolf from its curse? "

"Once, but I could only redeem him because he was in his early stage. Bitten newly. I don't know whether it is possible to heal a werewolf, which is infected more than one month. The wolf in him doesn't admit it."

"So, you tried it twice."

"On occasion. But what I could, to tame the animal, to calm it down but it isn't hundred percent. The wolf can slam again without warning."

"A risk which you have to take, not true?"

"If one wants to survive..." he opened his shirt and crosswise over his breast were scars to be seen, which were caused by claws. "I was one of them but I was lucky I knew what I was up to and could free myself from the curse in time. Since this night, I come here and I carry out rituals."

"I could have needed somebody like you before ten years, Grey Wolf. I was a Lycan, werewolf, before I mutated."

"Mutated? A werewolf can mutate? Ah my God."

"No, a simple human being like you or your son would turn into a werewolf after a bite. I however, was bitten by a werewolf and a vampire. Unfortunately my ancestor was capable to unify these two species and the result is unimaginable. A werewolf can be killed by silver. A vampire with daylight and fire. A hybrid however, he is resistant and immune against this testifies and heavily to kill... or not at all. I found no way."

"You want to kill yourself?"

"I try it for years, believe me. There is no more even-worthy opponent for me, the last one, I already killed and consequently my mutation consummate. Vampires and Lycans fear me. I want to ask you whether you can tame me."

Grey Wolf could sense like a heart attack in his breast stopped. Michael asked for the impossible of him and if it failed... well... he has seen how this thing reacted on shamanisms and it could evoke fatal side-effects. What it would be, he didn't know this and didn't want to find out it either.

"Eh... are you sure about it...I mean..."

"It is worth to try. I know what you think and if you want to believe it from me or not, I'm also a little afraid."

"You are afraid?"

Michael grinned something embarrassed and sat on a tree trunk near to the fire. He looked into the fire. Grey Wolf stood with safe distance behind him.

"Actually strange, isn't it? Me and to be afraid."

"Actually…yes. Of what would you be afraid? One cannot kill you so easily or works approximately silver or pegs and sanctifies places?"

Michael mocked. "All humbug, anyway this is not applicable to me. I wish that I could die. They tried all and I also." he remained silent.

"And what do you expect if this will be a success? You will be still a... a hybrid or whatever you are."

"I have to live with it. I'm a risk for everyone and all what I want is: a normal life with my son and I want to avoid unnecessary killing."

"What do you mean by unnecessarily? Don't say you have a bad conscience." he snapped.

Michael raised his head abruptly and growled at the Native American angrily. "You fucking humans, you have no ideas and what you can't understand you judge. For ten fucking years, I have lived this shit life as a fucking hybrid and mutated further to a merciless killer, looking for an answer for my pointless existence and you have the guts to doubt on my conscience. I have torn numerous vampires, werewolves and people cold blooded in pieces and that only about to satisfy my hunger and nine years ago I have signed my judgement by killing one of the eldest vampire and at the same time a hybrid. I thought that I would regain the control again over me after him but I killed farther innocent people and each individual soul pursues me until today... day and night. I call this unnecessary and unnecessary would be to kill your village or do you want this?"

The sheriff knew nothing to say. In his whole life he had read books and has even seen films about such unfeeling creatures which have no pity and heart has and now, one stood there before him and spoke of a conscience and mistakes. Then, he swallowed and said quietly:

"No, I don't want this."

"That's the answers I wanted, because I don't want it either. Did you understand it now or do you want a foretaste for remembering?"

"No."

"Good."

Michael got up and turned his back to the Native American and wanted to leave the poor fellow alone.

"You killed these animals, didn't you, the wolves I mean. What does the full moon have at itself? Are these myths correct? You told to me at that very night you feel sick. You..." however, he began the sentence but he couldn't finish it, as he saw, that Michael suddenly stopped and he was afraid that he had said something wrong and expected the worst.

"There were times at those the Lycans were capable to change only with full moon, however, the time altered and they can change at will...day like as night. What the full moon evokes in me is rather a reminder that I'm simply a werewolf to the half and owe a part of his strengths. To be honest: once in the month, the animal awakens in me without contradiction and there I have all the fewest control over myself. I rarely change or never, not even with full moon. I hate it."

"When want you to begin?" he wasn't sure have in what he got involved to. He'd liked to run away from it.

"As fast as possible."

"Tomorrow evening?"

"All the better. I think it's the best that I vanish this night until tomorrow, just so. Tell the lumberjacks that I'm sick and that's the truth. I need to rest. I'm flared up too much." he saw highly to the clear shining moon.

"I understand."

"We will meet here tomorrow night by twelve."


	11. Out of Control

Chapter 11:

-Out of Control-

As promised Michael appeared at the next night exactly by twelve by the stone-circle. The Native American wasn't there yet. Possibly, he had still work to take care of, like usual, or... he had shit. If one couldn't blame him. While Michael waited for all that for the Native American, he looked at the firmament. It was the night after full moon bur he slowly crawled forth from behind the clouds and still shone in his splendour. Sounds of cracking branches and gnashing moss let his attention hike over his shoulders.

"I already thought that you come no more, Grey Wolf."

"I wasn't either, if my feeling hadn't told me, that you mean it honestly... and I do it for your son."

Michael smiled. Today, he didn't wear any sunglasses only his T-shirt.

"Can we start?"

"Only one moment. We need firewood. And you? Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Both collected some wood and put it on a pile in the middle of the circle. Grey Wolf threw in some newspaper and ignited one piece of paper and also threw it onto the pile. During the flames tried to devour the wood, stood Michael beside him and stared into the climbing flames.

"Do you have a pair of handcuffs by chance and chain with you, sheriff?"

"Yes, why? For what do you need them?"

"Only for your security. If I consider how I was in a mood the last time, I won't risk it. However, handcuffs don't last for all too long, but it would give you more time."

"Of what do you speak? Do you intend to kill me!"

"I intend nothing, but its better to prevent."

"If you want, I am able to go back again, to get go some chains."

"Good idea, I will wait."

While Grey Wolf went again back to get about the matters, Michael sat down before the fire and threw again and again fresh wood into the flames to keep it upright. Approximately 45 minutes passed as Grey Wolf returned, full-laden with chains, all this he only could find. He threw them to the ground and tried to breathe again normally. He was completely done. He had done as fast as he could and had nearly forgotten to breathes.

"Give me one minute, please. I am no more the most recent."

Michael grinned agreeing and got up. "Where should I stand?"

"It doesn't matter. You have the choice: do you want to tie up at one of the stones or you could lie down beside the fire?"

"The stone."

„So will it be. Please stand yourself with your back against this stone over there. I will tie your hands with the handcuffs to the back."

Michael did what it has been told and let itself thigh up without resisting. First his hands, then his whole body they was chained up to the stone, so that he couldn't move anymore, anyway, not with big strives. But he knew then, if it should fail, the steel chains and stone would no more detain. Grey Wolf threw a few branches again in the fire, then, he caught to prepare for the rite at itself.He canceled, two short lines on both of his cheek and a horizontal one of his forehead up to the nose downward. Michael's nose fluttered when he could perceive the smell of blood.He tried again to relaxed and closed the eyes, then, he asked quietly:

"Has it to be blood?"

"I'm sorry, my friend however it must be. Blood is the connection to the living one. Its only rabbit-blood. That is a reason why the old Native Americans lost the tradition, nobody dares to sacrifice a harmless animal."

"I can imagine only too well."

"Are you ready?

"How often should I say it: do it, before I change my mind."

"Then, now its gonna be serious." the Native American sighed.

The Native American went to Michael with a small vial, in which he had blood and drew a straight line on the forehead, then, he laid the vial aside on a tree trunk and got a small leather baggy from his left jacket pocket. He opened it and took a handful of the powder, that was in it and threw it into the fire. A little explosion originated and one strangely smelling smoke originated. Bone flour and dried herbs, strong mixture, because Michael caught and became restless. Grey Wolf looked at the young troubled man.

"Do you want really get through this, Michael? We can still stop?"

"There's no going back."

The Native American nodded. He took another handful from the baggy and threw it into the fire and he started this to hum, what went over then to a singing. However, he couldn't understand the words and they started to penetrate in mind. Dancing and singing with a rattle in the right hand rattling to the melody, he revolved around the fire and now and then, he threw the strange mixture into the fire. First, Michael refused unintentionally against the Indian- magic, then suddenly, he lost for short moment his consciousness, so it seemed, but the shaman didn't stop, because he knew it wasn't done yet. His chant became louder to tame and expel the bad spirits in Michael's soul. The moon shone direct on Michael. Michael seemed to be into a type of trance. He now struggled with itself internally. Good against evil. Human being against beast. Externally, he could slowly see changes on him. He was sweating, was cramped up and caught to give a noise of him. Sounds, which rather resembled a torture. however, grey wolf heard continue it he/it as Michael had said it. in Michael's understood Memories suddenly awakened of Markus and Viktor's past, such he saw again and again, then suddenly, the memories changed and he could see a little crying girl standing alone between debris and fires. Selene. He clenched his fists and a deep growl slipped him. He felt so much hate for Viktor for what he had done to Selene, even if he was dead. He immediately would have better killed her at that time, so that she could be together with her family and doesn't have to live centuries long with a lie. Long Michael tried to fight his fury, during Grey Wolf, started to repeat the words, but still rattled with the rattles and threw the powder into the fire, until he had nothing left. That long, Michael had to stand it. He didn't feel really well whatever it caused. He cramped up, panted heavily and drops of sweat formed itself on his forehead. These memories of the girl fixated into his thoughts and he could forget her no more. If he couldn't get her out of his head... then it is too late. And actually, as hard he strained himself to drive away these memories, he failed. His eyes opened and stared to the moon. Michael awakened unceremoniously from the trance, what probably was a tests and he hadn't done it. His muscles in his body stretched and he pulled at the handcuffs. As Grey Wolf heard metallic noises, he felt queasy in his stomach and he looked immediately to Michael. However, he became even more uncomfortable as he heard that the handcuffs... were simply torn. He already had stopped to sing and stopped shocked. He had gained the pure opposite again, but this once was clearly more badly, because he couldn't help that poor boy anymore and that told him Michael also. Michael's cold looks stung in Grey Wolf's eyes. As heavily he also panted, so he tries to rescue still the old man.

"Go away! Damn it, go away!"

Grey Wolf remained solidified until he understood that he was in grave danger and then he run as fast as possible into the forest and while he ran, he loaded his pistol.

Michael growled and moaned. All inside of him began to change again after years. he couldn't say, that he/ was glad to unfold himself once again, however, he had not missed it but he felt free and stronger. His muscles stretched and tightened themselves and as they didn't find any more space within his binds, so he exploded the chains with his physical strength. He fell on his knees and moaned redemptive. Then, he got up…his T-shirt was torn in pieces and the low part of his trousers also. The blood raced through his veins and his heart hammered in his breast. The bloodthirstiness awakened in him, as he still could smell the cold rabbit-blood. He could hear a second racing heart, far in the forest inner. It was human. Noiselessly he wandered through the dark and chased his prey.

Grey Wolf suddenly stopped behind a thicket and tried to hide. He kneeled down on the ground, trembled at his whole body and tried to hold his breath slowly and inattentively. All about him around was quiet, too quiet. Not even an owl or other night-birds whistled and did their usual sounds. Grey Wolf became restless and with trembling hands he controlled again the bullets in his pistol. Twelve bullets were loaded and were ready to fire. He was careful and watchful and had got ready the weapon. He still could hear nothing, any cracks from branches at the ground, no whirls up from leaves. It was uncanny. He knew he was chased by something but he groped in the dark. Every moment, he could be attacked and he wouldn't notice it or if its too late. He was scared stiff. Even a werewolf did more noises, this thing, he was like a ubiquitous shadow.


	12. Pity?

Chapter 12:

-Pity?-

"What the hell are you, Michael?" he whispered, hardly dared to breath.

Then suddenly, he could hear a ponderous moan which went over to a snarl behind him. His blood had solidified and he dared not to turn around. He swallowed empty and got his weapon ready. It was his only chance to defend against such beasts and he hoped not to miss it, even if he wanted to injure Michael only unwillingly, but he had no other choice. On three, the sheriff turned around so fast he could and fired all his shots towards the shape behind him. Michael only yelled angrily, as the bullets drilled into his breast and also hit his heart. The magazine of the pistol was empty and Grey Wolf had to realize horrified that this thing showed no indications of weakens and injuries, instead it became only more irritated. The last thing he saw was a mighty claw came towards him. Michael hurled the helpless Native American at a tree, where he remained unconscious. Maybe after a half hour or for Grey Wolf it seemed to be hours as he awakened with vehement headaches, backaches and as he wanted to rise, he noticed that he couldn't move his right leg.

"Damn it."

He couldn't even crawl away. Strange was why he wasn't dead. What had happened actually? No time to answer these questions; just get away from here as fast as possible. He should be glad that he was still alive. As he could find a somewhat strong long stick few meters away, he tried to reach it with all his strength. With all his strength and with pains he tried to rest on it. As he managed it and wanted to hobble away, the shadow stood again in front of him. First, he thought, it would be a grizzly bear, so mighty from shape was this thing. When the cold beaming of the moon illuminated that part of the forest, Grey Wolf stumbled fully horrified and fear and felled backwards to the ground again, as he saw the true ego of the nearly harmless boy.

"Ah... my... God! Have pity." he begged Michael, however he showed his teeth snarling. "Michael, fight against it."

"What makes you so sure, that I won't kill you right now?" growled the deep voice of Michael.

"Y... y... you don't want this a... at all. Remember, w... what you told me." he stuttered.

"I cannot deny what I am."

"No, but do you not care about your son? You wanted to change yourself for him that fore he can live a normal life as possible, so that he doesn't end up like... like yourself." he was careful what he said and the last words faded. Michael hissed threaten, seized the one lying on the ground by the collar and his face approached his.

"No, it isn't and I cannot change myself." he let him loosely.

"What are you suppose to do now?"

"Go away…go home, before I change my mind. We will talk later."

Michael still sensed in the inner hate and fury however for the first he became again somewhat calmer and vanished so fast he had appeared. Grey Wolf snatched the stick, pilled on it up and hobbled back into the village. In his house was light on. He had turned out the as he left? Ah what the heck, definitely he had forgotten it in the hurry.The door also wasn't locked. As he entered, he saw Ivanhoe sit on his chair.

"How long are you already here, son?"

"Not that long. I was worried and as it doesn't seem about otherwise." he pointed at the leg.

"Nothing happened. I heard something in the forest and pursued it, I stepped in one hole and unfortunately broke my leg."

"Ah and what shall this mixture composition?" he held up a notice. "Bone flour and herbs. Do you try to drive out a werewolf once again. What do you keep secret from me?"

"Nothing at all. What this mixture tackles, it's not in your concern, it was only an experiment, nothing further. If you have nothing on the other hand, I'd like to lay down."

"You need a doctor."

"This can wait until tomorrow, I only want to rest."

"Well then... good night. I will come round in the morning."

"You can do this."

That night was one single nightmare. Grey Wolf swallowed a few painkillers against his pains in his leg and against the fever which spread slowly. Frankly, he found no sleep in this night.

The sun began again to rise and her warm beams warmed up this room. There was a knock at the door. The sheriff didn't answer. It knocked a second time, however the door was opened and Ivanhoe entered.

"Dad? Dad! It's me."

Grey Wolf had fallen asleep finally, however, he had no deep sleep. He moaned, yawned and tried to sit upright.

"Come in."

Ivanhoe opened the room door.

"I propose that we go to the doctor, immediately. My car is outside. Can you walk?"

"Hey, not too fast. I need help, but first, I want to put on something and a coffee."

On the fastest way they left the small village and drove to the next situated city. Michael had watched them when they drove away. It was his fault that the sheriff will be most likely a cripple and can never walk again right.


	13. Another mad Plan

Chapter 13:

-Another mad Plan-

Two days passed again until the sheriff and his son returned to the village, until then, Michael had thrown an eye on the village however in the hidden. He sat the whole day at home at his table and paged in the book, then, he slammed it and dropped his head into his crossed arms before him. It knocked at his door and he took his time to open it. He put on only the sunglasses and then, he went to the door. Ivanhoe stood before the door.

"Good day, Michael."

"How is your father? I've heard what happened."

"He's generally well. He asked me to call you to him. He'd like to speak to you, I still must take care of something, would have stayed gladly longer".

"No problem."

Michael stood for another while in the door and saw the deputy riding away on his horse.As he vanished in the forest, Michael finally moved from the patch. He put on a fresh shirt which lay on the couch and then he closed the door behind him as he left the house. He strolled across, entered the main door however knocked in the private area. He was called in, but he stopped in the door... in secure distance. It was a strange sight, to see the sheriff laying in the bed. Actually, he sat in the bed and read through files. Michael's look fixated on his leg, that was supported by plaster.

"How bad?" Michael wanted to know at first.

"Good day, Michael. I guess I don't get rid of the crutches." he twitches with his shoulders.

"I am sorry."

"Hey, I knew in what danger I put myself and I'm still alive..."

"... because I wanted it." he cut off him the sentence. "I had the feeling you were near, I sensed it until... until a few hallucinations or memories, as I call them put all upside-down. I had the feeling that they were summoned with reason, haven't they? What were these words you were singing?"

"Now I'm sorry but it was necessary. Words, which evoke good and evil and should unite itself and to create a balance."

"And what went wrong?"

"It's only a theory with you but I suspects, the evil inside of you is based natural nature, like... like an individual creature. However, a creature of evil nature has a good side but become dominated by the evil side."

"And what about me? I was human and am a human being to the half..."

"One third." Grey wolf corrected him. "if that what you told me is correct, that you were bitten by a vampire and a werewolf, then one third human being and consequently your human side is overgrown by the dark one... I'm so sorry. To tame a werewolf, it stands fifty- fifty."

Michael lifted his eyebrow remained immensely quiet. "Then it's hopeless with me, right? Is there another way?"

"There is one, yes. You said: nothing could kill you?"

"So far I know... yes. Why this question?"

"We would have to proceed somewhat more severely. You will definitely not like it."

„Tell me."

"It sounds somewhat funny and you think this is humbug, but I would have to beat a pure silver stake through your heart."

"What?" Michael hissed irritated. "You want to stab me?"

"You said that you were already shot and been stabbed, why this turmoil, you have to fear nothing, do you?"

„It's not amusing, if you mean this. I really don't get stabbed voluntarily... there needs more than these ridiculous chains to hold me back."

"Do you want to change or not?"

There was a long silence. Michael lowered his head to make thoughts about it, then, he turned away from the wise man without saying a word. However, he was right in every regard, however it was all really not that simple as it sounded. A heavy sigh slipped him as he left the room with an impolite gesture.

"Hey... Michael! Where do you go? Michael!" the sheriff yelled however it was too late, Michael had been already out of sight and earshot distant. "This fellow really is a mysterious." The pains increased again in his leg, hardly bearable, so that he could recover again, he had to swallow some pills which the doctor had prescribe to him and that nearly every four hours. he took two from the night table and swallowed them with a big sip of water. Much better. Afterwards, he felt tired and he tried to find some sleep.


	14. Reveal yourself!

Chapter 14:

-Reveal yourself!-

Meanwhile, Ivanhoe rode into the forest to have a look at the area and to secure it. He was somewhat uncertainly what happened with his fatherHe investigated the matter. Something wasn't right.He wanted to know what it was however, he had to go back at the place where he knew, that his father could have been and that meant: the clearing with the stone-circle. He didn't like to spy his father, actually he didn't care but for his taste happened too many strange things in the last time.First those wolves in the forest, eaten until on the bones, then the workers, which almost lost their life and believe to have seen something. He didn't know whether he now should be anxiously or calmed. He climbed from the horse and got a few latex gloves and put them on. Besides ash, he couldn't find much however, his attention hiked to one of the stones behind him. He knelt down and looked at the torn chains and handcuffs but became worried, when he saw a scrap of a garment, not far from it. A black shirt, probably, but his father didn't wear such shirts and if, white or blue. Sounds came from the forest and Ivanhoe pulled his weapon, however, there was nothing. As he wanted to put back them again, Michael suddenly came before him. He scared shortly.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who did you expect?"

"What are doing you here"?

"I was with your father and now wanted to stretch the legs a bit." his gazes hiked inconspicuously to the ground and understood why Ivanhoe was so strange. "And what's up in your program today?"

"Daily tours like usual."

"Ah. And what are you doing there? Did you find something?" he remained quiet and observed Ivanhoe's reactions. Ivanhoe rose and turned around to Michael while he withdrew his gloves again.

"Have you seen something similar like this once before?" he pointed to the chains. "However, that's not natural. What could prepare something like this?"

"You don't believe approximately... that it could have been a werewolf or whatever, do you?"

"Are you that sure? Would you hold it for so unlikely? I, anyway, had always believed in it whatever the people or my father had told."

"And what are you supposed to do if it's actually one?"

"I will kill him."

„You don't say." a smile drove over his lips. "That would be definitely simple."

Ivanhoe became somehow restless. A cold shiver ran him down his back. He swallowed. "I know that my father was bitten by a wolf but he was healed and if not... this can I assure you with certainty, this shirt doesn't belong to him."

"And whom do you have in suspicion otherwise? Do you know somebody else who has been bitten?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"Stay away from me." he pulled another time his gun and got it ready to fire. his hands trembled and could shoot every moment.

„You don't think I have something to do with it?"

"Why do you wear these sunglasses, anyway? Only someone who has to hide something wears sunglasses even if it's dark. I warn you, I don't hesitate to shoot. Answer me this question: who are you? Don't dare to lie."

"We have all our secrets. I am who I am: Michael Corvin, nobody else. However, I am not a werewolf."

"Lie"!

"I tell the truth."

"Don't lie to me!"

„Nobody understands what I am, not even I."

"Remove the glasses.

Michael didn't refuse but held his eyes closed. As he opened them Ivanhoe stepped shocked back and almost fell. "What the hell...?"

"I' am anything but a fucking werewolf. And if you nevertheless shoot me these silver-bullets, so I will still stand. I am an accident... abhorrence. I'm dead and also not. I am the result if a vampire and a werewolf bits one single capable human being, capable to unify the species. I'm hybrid. The single living."

"Oh God."

"Did you feel sorry for me?"

"N... no."

"On the contrary, I helped you in many regards. Not only with the work but also with the wolves. They stay away from here and if I, well how should I say it politely, am hungry, I wont lay hands on the villagers, what is quite a relieve, and furthermore I rescued two people from the sure death, didn't I?"

Ivanhoe nodded.

"I asked your father to free me from my moods as good as and... the first try failed."

"You almost killed my father, is it that you want?"

"It is the last thing I want. We discussed today a new strategy how we will proceed... however he will risk much."

"Not more attempted suicides."

"I haven't agreed yet. The risk is too big."

Ivanhoe had calmed down a bit and put away the weapon again. "What does he intend?"

"Well, to be short: stabbing. But chains doesn't me keep back, as you see."

"did you maybe think about letting you anaesthetize, I mean..."

"No, I don't have. And furthermore we need a lot of anaesthetic, believe me, I am a doctor and they wont give that lot."

"And what about a veterinarian? There are situations here, at which we must put down sick bears or even wolves in narcosis, to treat them or to put sleep."

„Sounds promising."

"Do you have approximately another idea?"

"then we need the quintuple unit as usually required for a grizzly... just to be certain."

"What? The quintuple? This will knock you off!"

"We intend to do this, don't we? Or it will more happen than just a shattered leg."

"You're serious..."

"Deadly serious."

"I will see, whether I get the stuff together, maybe it will take a while. When do you need it then?"

"By next full moon and don't forget the chains."

"But, you will be knocked out with this dose, for what do you need..."

"Just do it. Don't underestimate me. Everyone who did it is no more, savvy."

"Where do you go?"

"Nowhere."

Michael passed at Ivanhoe with a sharp one look and strolled with his hands in the pockets and sun glass on through the splendid forest. As taken root, Ivanhoe remained there with the pistol in his right hand. He couldn't trust Michael, despite of his almost normal behaviour. If it was correct, what Michael told him and he claimed to be was no joke, then there could be more on stake as he could suspect. he threw, another last look at the shattered chains and the scraps on the ground, then, he put the weapon away and climbed on the horse and rode into the against-sedate direction.


	15. Bloody Situation

Chapter 15:

-Bloody Situation-

Michael sat at the shore of the wild river on a smaller comfortable rock and threw stones aimlessly into the water. He thought again and again of Alex and how he is going. He thought to often about to call his sister and wanted to ask after the circumstances going around, however, he it didn't dare. Of what because he was afraid of, he didn't know. They had spoken no more to each other for years and there would be no apologies for it. Michael didn't have any real reason for his lasting for years silence anyway. One could hardly call self-pity as reason and he was over Selene's death. Ah my God no, if he really thought this, he lied to himself then. He could never forgive himself her death. This was his single weakness, because if he loved somebody, no matter whether vampire or human being, then, he will give everything to protect them. It simply lay in his nature. He was once a doctor and will remain one. long, he stared into the wild water without to have the sense of time how long he actually had sat in the wilderness, but as began getting dark, he knew that he was been too long out here. An easy breeze refreshed the splendid evening and whirled up the leaves of the trees easily. Without looking up a single time, Michael walked lost in thoughts back to the village. Normally, one could hear the birds chirping and singing, however, it was quiet you could only hear the rustles of the leaves and the howl of the wind. Maybe a herd of wolves or a grizzly were hunting, it was nothing to worry about, but Michael suddenly stood still as he saw shades scurry through the hedges. He couldn't see how many it were but it seemed that he was surrounded. Something told him, that it was no robbers or people. As if it didn't matter to him or he didn't see them, he continued. Then, he became by an invisible mighty beat from the back hurled against a tree, however he couldn't see, who the attacker was however, but he had to admit that this one was strong. Still it didn't impress him and he got up, hardly he was on his feet, he was catapulted already in the air and was hurled against a sharp rock. One moan slipped him as he hit it and fell to the ground. The sharp teeth of the rock had slashed his back and a pointed rock part drilled even through his chest. It took a while, until he could recover himself from this attempt and could get up again on his feet. The next planned attack on him, was a failure.

„Not like this." he snarled. He blocked the hit with his left hand and with the right one he hurled this thing through the half forest. He ran totally pissed off after him. A powerful grasp of his hand at the throat of his aggressor let this yell out. Michael didn't know whether he should be surprised or not, then the aggressors were werewolves. Rather advanced. He had never met such opponents, also their outer appearance was different, and a more wolf similar shape but they had an enormous power, which Michael had a little bit underestimated. His blood was racing, his muscles twitched, the lust, after blood rose. It was long ago, that Michael had tasted immortal blood and this here filled his nose with biggest pleasure. Wild snarling and baring teeth surrounded Michael in the dark. He threw a wild gaze around himself and then, drilled his fangs into the throat of his victim. Like a vampire, he sucked him empty, no single drop of blood was wasted, and then, he discarded the deserted body disrespectfully from himself. The fresh blood rushed through him like adrenaline and he lusted after more and pushed a threatening snarl from itself and got ready for battle. A single one dared to face the foreign one to get in his way... however vainly. Even if he raised so much power and speed, this poor werewolf didn't have the lowest chance to inflict Michael only one scratch. Michael was only a human being in their eyes, so they thought at least first that however there they were mightily mistaken and that cost two of their companions. Michael shattered the second the neck like a match. Also like the first, he withdrew the elixir of life in seconds. For a long time, he hadn't felt this satisfaction no more but he had to stop before he got out of control.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed sharp and erupted full of fury. This warning reverberated through the whole forest and the werewolves dared no further to attack the stranger once more and vanished in the hedges in the dark.


	16. Pissed off Michael

Chapter 16:

-Pissed of Michael-

This attacked was strange and somehow waited. The wound one in his breast started to heal and hurt a little. No wonder, it was almost a two inches big hole and he had lost much blood. Thanks to the immortal blood, he drank he felt sufficiently strong to put this easy away. He was irritated and he wanted an answer. In a fast walk he crossed the forest back to the village. He saw light in the room of the sheriff and without knocking he stepped inside the house and into the room. Grey Wolf looked around terrified and saw his blood-streamed not exactly cheerful friend. Something told him, that this was no tea visit.

"Ah God, what happened?"

"Maybe you can tell me this, eh? A dozen or a whole herd of werewolves were lurking for me in the forest."

"We have to look after the wound."

"It doesn't exist no more soon. Tell me, why did you not tell me that werewolves swarms in this forest? You held it for unnecessary or what!" his tones became loud and threaten. "I could pull the whole over every single individual one's eyes."

"Calm down. What happened?" he repeated.

"You told me about a tamed werewolf, who is it?"

Grey Wolf wanted to begin the sentence; however Michael could imagine it only too well. Ah God, he had done a mistake. He had trusted the wrong people.

"Consider if I take the last breath from each individual ones, then also your son will pay for it."

"No, you don't dare this. I wanted to help you. I thought one can trust you."

"And how I dare it. Don't believe that I keep back myself and got stabbed." he calmed down, and then he went to the window and stared into the black forest. "I trust you and you can trust me, but conceal nothing more from me, it could cost your life. I asked your son, to get some things for your experiment on me."

"Don't harm my son, please. However, he isn't himself and you should understand this exactly."

"If he keeps away from me, nothing will happen and believe me, they know what they're doing, no matter in human-form or wolf only that they're driven by a hunger and passion for violence. A human being can't recognize a simple werewolf in his human-shape, not before it's too late. Your son is lost. But if he admits it, maybe you can calm him."

Grey Wolf nodded. He understood completely what Michael meant and he saw the danger. "And what happens now? Did you change your mind? You look not exactly so as would you welcome our plan."

"That's true but we get through it. I will get on my way and will see about the stuff we need... is maybe a better idea, I know what I have to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ivanhoe pointed on a good idea out to me. If I could get enough anaesthetic… one could put me asleep for a few minutes but to be certain about it, one should better chain me after all. It's no problem if I am not with consciousness, isn't it?"

"Ehm... of course would be better if you are but if you hold it for necessary, then... then it would work or I hope it will."

"Will get crooked. Oh just one thing... from now on, don't keep secrets fro me or I lose patience."

"I have nothing to do with it, I swear and why should I help you if I would plan something..." "We discuss it later. Rest, I will be back before the next full moon rises."

These were the last words which left the room. Michael's mood was dammed and the only thing which kept his vital energy upright was the thought to see his son again if the time's coming. he retreated into his housing where he undressed his blood-drenched and torn clothing at first and threw them straight away into the trash can and he could also forget his sunglasses. The wounds he got administered had healed only the hole in his breast was still on to fix the flesh together. Michael went into the bathroom and stopped in front of the sink, turned on the hot water and washed his face without to look up one single time into the mirror. Even if he didn't care much about his hygiene so he used nevertheless from habits the shower. He rubbed under the hot water the dried dirt blood mixture of his upper body. it burned a little as he cleaned the part with the still open wound, then he sat down into the corner of the shower and let the water trickles down indefinitely. However, his bare body was he pure-cleaned after five minutes but he still felt dirty and more badly however this he couldn't so simply resolve with water, it came from his inner... from his black soul. The more he thought about what he never could have again, the more deeply his fingers dug into his flesh on his back. Pain and death was his world now. The blood mixed with water and was rinsed into the drain. Michael got up and let the water flow the last time through his hair then he turned off the tap and snatched the hanging bath towel at the wall to dry him. He wrapped the bath towel around his hip and went into the living room, sat on the couch and switched on the TV. He took the telephone and dialled a number. He let it ring.


	17. Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 17:

-Forbidden Feelings-

Kathleen had a few stressful days and nights. She risked everything to teach Alex as convincingly as possible, why it's impossibly for him to get back into a normal school. She was glad to have Caleb and Zed around her. Actually strange that she could with live two Lycans together in peace. Why had it never been like this? Well, they have their habits and bad sides but if one saw over it-away, it couldn't be better. They helped each other somehow. At daytime however, Kathleen was vulnerable but Zed was always near her and never left her. What Caleb was up to, it's all in the stars. He was constantly on the road and he said as good as nothing. Zed was in the living room with her. She sat at the table in the corner and made notes for itself and saw a few files through which she could hold of or Erika had given to her while Zed had made him comfortable on the couch and stared at the TV. His gazes were despite the good entertainment directed to 70 percent on Kathleen. For a long time of he couldn't leave his gazes from her. This all must puts her out very much. He admired her. She radiated a strength which doesn't base on physical basis. It came out of her. It was almost the same strength which Michael radiated, however he was physically and psychically strong. Kathleen was so absorbed in her work, that she didn't notice that she was observed. It was day and afternoon; Alex had his lessons in the kitchen and was busy until six o'clock. Zed enjoyed the time with Kathleen. He got up and went to her to inquire how she was, what was a lie indirectly. He only wanted to be close to her.

"And how do you make progress?"

"Fine. Not exactly much information for an existence lasting for centuries."

"Don't make you mad and what do you hope to find?"

"No idea. Answers."

"On what? Listen, Michael told you the most he knows, and he knows more about it than many of us. Leave it for good. Answers come with the time."

"Maybe we have overlooked details, which concerns Michael's origin. There must be somewhere the history or the myth of this Alexander Corvinus archived, don't ya think? Nothing comes from nothing, right?"

"Oh Kathleen, put this testifies aside and rest."

"For what?"

Zed cleared away the bumph from her without consent and saw sharp into her eyes.

"What does this all, Zed? I want to work."

"No, now you have a break. You sit day and night before these papers and books and doesn't find anything you not know yet."

"Leave me."

"Kathleen, I..." he got closer to her until his lips touched her mouth. She became weak and couldn't fight back, because he held her wrists, but she devoted her to him without resisting. Slowly, he raised her without to separate one second from her lips. Mutually, they touched each other at their shoulders during Zed's hands slowly touched her waist and glided upward where he touched her breasts gently. She moaned felt his muscular upper body with her soft hands. Then, she did a break, touched her lips with her tongue, tasted the strange taste and whispered:

"We're not allowed to do this."

"Why?" his lips wanted to be near hers however she blocked.

"It's forbidden and you know this."

"I give a damn shit. Michael and Selene did it and is furthermore the oldest are dead. The rules are cancelled, enough."

„Nevertheless, we're not allowed to it. It has never a happy end. I couldn't bear it. I also lost Michael now."

"No, you don't have this and you won't lose me either, I promise this to you. I won't leave your side. I will keep what I promised Michael and that's the least thing I can do for him."

"Hold me." she threw herself into his arms, to be for afraid that he would leave her too. He stroked her through the hair and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the telephone rang. First, they didn't know whether they should answer, so they let it definitely ring five times, until Kathleen had enough and removed the receiver.


	18. An unexpected Phone call

Chapter 18:

-An unexpected Phone call-

"Hello?"

No answers, then, easy moans set in.

"Hello? Who is there?"

_"Kath?"_ a voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"_Don't you know me anymore? It's me, Michael." _

"Michael? Michael! How are you? I thought you are dead."

_"I'm sorry, that I didn't answer all these years but it was necessary." _

"Why do you call me now then?"

_"Because I don't know what will happen and because I don't know whether I ever see you again." _

"What happened? You sound so... different."

_"Nothing what should you worry about. How is Alex?" _

"He is well, until we had to take him from the public school."

_"What occurred?" _

"He threw one of the high school students through the half schoolyard. Unconsciously, you know. But to concern more about are his dreams. They resemble yours. Not so heftily however fragmentary. We have it so far done, that he thinks they are simple nightmares. But I fear, it doesn't last long until he finds out who his father is. Michael, I need you."

_"I can't yet. I'm not very well. I don't feel much different since I have left you, on the contrary I feel nearly better if I give in myself to this what I am." _

"Michael? Tell me what had happened? Don't beat about the bush, you know that I don't like this and scares me."

"_I found help of a Native American what first went quite wrong. But we intend to do something what will change me and is also dangerous. And tonight, I was attacked by a horde of Lycans. Not a harmless kind. Those were considerably more powerful than the usual ones. No idea what gives them the strength."_

"Ah God, tell me that nothing happened to you?"

„_Only a hole through my chest and a few scratches which had healed again."_

"You think this is funny. I am worried that much all the years about you and you're joking. Do you think it's funny being torn in pieces, eh? I'm not. One day, you will no more make jokes about it that simple."

_"Hey, you know exactly that this doesn't kill me, not at least now. You properly right, I should watch out before such attacks. It cost me energy and more badly it drives me to the fury." _

"Somebody should take care about you, little brother."

_"I have to end. For Alex's part... you can handle this however it is worrying. Do what you think it's necessary…I will call back as fast as possible if it's somewhat safer. Bye." _

"But..." he hung up. Incredulous she saw to Zed. Was it really Michael? He sounded changed, not the Michael she had known.

"Was it Michael?"

She nodded, however it looked like she had seen a ghost, not aware that she had talked to Michael.

"What the devil did he say? Is something wrong? Tell me."

"He intends anything... anything stupid."

"Damn! This fellow is incomprehensible. What is it this time? Does he want to bleed dry Canada or what? Fuck!"

"He said that he had found help and that... that he will change."

"What should this mean again? Is he raving mad now?"

"It sounded, as it should turn towards the good, if this intention succeeds, however, it seems to be a big risk behind it."

"Did he say at least what all is about?"

"No. he also said that he was attacked by a group Lycans."

"Who cares? He puts this easy away."

"Would be great, if he'd seen that this way. They had caught him quite well, however, he's... physically well."

"It would be a miracle if he wouldn't be O.K. once. Did he say anything else?"

"No, he was closed, as usual. He thought it's a good idea keeping Alex away from the public. He simply hung up." she fell Zed around the neck and the tears came for her. He pressed her head cautiously at his breast and stroked her through the hair.

"It probably affected him quite hard and to leave you and Alex behind was definitely not easy for him. That is simply his type to keep somebody out of it. He is a tough nut to crack."

"He is unfeeling... cold. A miracle he still remembers my name."

"Hey, leave him. He seems to be certain what he intends to do; he knows what he's able to and how far he can go."

"I hope you're right. Ehm... I will have a look after Alex. It's nice to have you with me, Zed."

"No problem, I promised it."

She smiled and she went into the kitchen, to have a look how Alex was and he seemed to be hard-working. Kathleen passed to the teacher an envelope with the weekly salary in it and asked him to leave somewhat earlier today. Alex remained sitting a while in front of his work and finished them quickly then he went to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice and filled one glass, then, he sat down again at the table and sipped the juice. Kathleen stepped beside him and stroked him through the hair. She was silent for a short moment and only looked at him. He reminded her very much of Michael. The same innocence…the same danger. Why does this all happen to her family? Alex gazes met her concerned look.

"What is it aunt? You don't look happy."

"It's nothing."

"I heard something. I've heard you talking. Who is Michael?"

The breath stopped as well her heart's beats seemed left out. She swallowed the lump in her throat down and opened the mouth to say something without knowing what she should answer. She couldn't tell him the truth anyway.

"He is a friend."

"But it sounded as if he is close to you."

"He is only a friend."

"O.K."

As Alex was ready, he put away his stuff and went back in his bedroom. He picked a book and lay on is bed. He was deepened quickly. For a long time he was interested in the world of crimes and when he is growing up, he wants to go to the CIA. He wanted to help the people.


	19. Erika’s Investigation

Chapter 19:

-Erika's Investigation-

Erika also left Detroit, but decided not to join Kathleen, because she probably had the effect of a magnet on Kraven and lead him straight away to her would and Alex. She had deceived Kraven, he had deceived them all. Blindly, she had trusted him and sold her body and blood and that was the thank, that he had only used her as a spy. She didn't come over it so easily since she had served him since she was a vampire and more. She moved into a small village outside of Los Angeles. She was not alone. She could organize a few loyal friends and also a handful Death Dealer. It were such ones which never had the guts to oppose themselves against the elder or against Kraven, now, they were free, however they knew, as long as Kraven was free, the war wasn't over. Erika sat in he office, studied old artefacts which she lifted additional from the Mansion. She couldn't find much. nothing what pointed to the Corvinus clan. half of the bumph she gave to Kathleen, to ease them the work for a little bit. From time to time she spoke to Kathleen to inquire about how she was, then after all she hasn't been a vampire for a long time and she was thrown into this situation without asking for it. Kathleen still clang too much at the human . She was weakly even if one thought about it that she was descended from the same blood like Michael. Ah Michael. the innocent Samaritan. Once, he was equally like Kathleen. He devoted too much to his humanely side and almost cost his live against Viktor. To one third, he was still a human being and this because Kathleen was still alive. His care and pity for her as she was dieing was stronger than his two other halves. He was really fascinating. Erika thought back on the moment as she saw him the first time, in the Mansion, in Selene's office. A human being lay asleep without consciousness on the couch, really confused what had happened with him. The strand hair which she stroke from his face and then the bit sore one his left shoulder. The poor boy became hunted without knowing what his fate was. No wonder that he left confused this at that time the building and he seemed still to be confused, but he wasn't the boy anymore she met the first time. His confusions had fatal consequences even if he wasn't aware of it. This made him unpredictable and since Selene death, he was emptier than ever. He had nothing more left for what it rewarded to lead an eternal lifeShe could understand this.The vampires live to track down the Lycans, however, the Lycans live to hunt people, but Michael the hybrid what wanted he?There were no challenges in his life as the life itselfDoes he exist to wipe out both species? Or does he exist to unify both? She saw nothing of both, except that he would tear off a vampire's head without hesitating and turns a Lycan's neck and that he doesn't participate older in any exceptionErika really wanted to help him to understand him and why there is such an union of the species, but she was in the fog. It's enough to drive one to despair. She put her head on the table into the crossed arms and closed her eyes. A continually question hiked always through her head: why did she help Michael? probably because he had rescued her, that was the simplest answer, but there was more. She liked him however this would be a betrayal on Selene and she knew, that Michael's feelings beat for her.

"Oh Erika, you are a dreamer." she said to herself.

That she really was. Michael knew her and knew, that one could not trust her, anyway from his sight what he all heard, he also knew, however, that she had changed.He had ordered his two Lycans to also take care of her, she didn't think it was necessary and merely waste of time for the two if she knew, that Kathleen needed them most. Erika had her people and that was enough for her. She could take care of herself very well. She was tired, a sign, that the sun began to rise. Finally, a black book tied in leather got between her fingers. Immediately, she straightened up and looked at it. Strangely that she hasn't noticed it earlier.Probably, she held it for inconsequential how this just looked like. There were a few pages missing and some were torn, the cover was stained with dried blood like also burned. This small book, probably had rather undergone much. Carefully, she tried to page it through.All was written in an old language and only few sketches existed. It took Erika a while until she had found a way to decipher the written. Now, she really could postpone her sleep and start a day-shift. As she opened the first page, she could determine a coat of arms, which she never had seen before but it was drawn in the same old style as the symbols of the Vampire Elder. A Celtic C decorated with a Celtic eagle. But for what was the C? She started to read as well as she could. What she/ understood with certainty, were the two Latin words NOSFERATU and LYCAN what stood for vampire and werewolf. She tried to read further.She noticed data which reached back more than thousand years into the past. God, it was the history of the oldest days of the vampires and Lycans. Then there was a page which has been blurred and it was impossibly to decipher it. The half day had passed already again and gave her already a headacheShe needed food and rest. After long deciphering she found a name which took her breath. She didn't know whether she should could consider herself lucky that she had found something and to be able to help Michael or rather the opposite. One thing she had learned in all these years as vampire: to dig in the past was forbidden and for a good reason.It was confusing and could bring such disaster on yourself. She didn't know whether she should report her finding to Kathleen or not, but she hold it for her duty to inform her with everything she could find. Pity, that she didn't know how she could reach Michael, otherwise she would have told it personally to him. She seized the phone, dialled a number and let it rings.


	20. Erika’s Phone call

Chapter 20:

-Erika's Phone call-

already" "come. she/it whispered, hardly expectant it her/it/them, to tell, then...

"Hello?"

_"Kathleen? Erika here, you know..." _

"Yes I remember you. To what do I owe the honor of your call?"

_"How are you, Kathleen?" _

"I'm ok, please don't worry. all is fine. I'm getting fed up to hear this all the time."

_"I'm sorry. Did you hear any news about Michael?" _

"Unfortunately yes. He called one week ago."

_"Why unfortunately? Is it not good to know that he still alive at all?" _

"Yeah but... I don't know. He sounded strange. I'm anxious about him. What if is he does something foolish?"

_"Listen to me, Kathleen. You don't know well enough to be able to trust me and that I understand and I don't know how often one told you, however…Michael is differently…a hybrid. Nobody controls him... nobody rules him, because he is hybrid. And this turns him into a loner and believe me, he is considerable more obstinate than a Lycan and craftier than a vampire. Don't try to change his mind at all."_ a mild smile reached Kathleen.

"It's just... it's so difficult for me to understand all this. Even if I have lived this life for nine years, so I'm still too much fond of my mortal life, exactly because I have to play a mortal in the present of Alex. And I fear I made a mistake...a mistake I don't regret."

_"What mistake?" _

"I don't know how to explain, but... I feel attracted to zed, possibly it's passion, love."

_"Zed the Lycan?" _

"Yes."

One laugh slides from Erika's throat. _"Ah Kathleen, you know exactly..."_

"... that it's forbidden, I know and I care a damn shit about it. shall they kill me for a crime I never committed. I love him as Michael did Selene."

"You two are so hopeless. Typically Corvin."

"Ah, shut up."

_"I envy both of you, you know this. Your strengths doesn't come from the nature of vampire or Lycan, no it comes from your humanity. You take care first of others and then after yourselves. But don't devote yourselves too much to it, it makes you weak and vulnerable on the other hand. But Michael... I fear... will remain a mystery and will remain a danger for all of us." _

"Stop with this sermon. Come to the points. Why do you call me?"

_"Ehm... good and bad news." _

"The good one first, if you don't mind."

_"The good one is, I found out a few things about Alexander Corvinus and the clan during a few investigations I did today. The bad one... I couldn't decipher all what was written yet. I found something in it, this looks like a personal note of Alexander itself. If you like I can come round by chance or we can meet us somewhere undisturbed." _

"No I don't mind, on the contrary, I would be happy to see you. Whenever you want, you are welcome."

_"Thank you, it's nice to hear. I only wanted to inform you and... I will rest a bit then and seeking further after answers. Take care and good luck." _

"Take car, Erika."

Erika hung up and closed the book in front of her. A sigh of tiredness discharged her and she fell almost asleep in the chair. still, she could make it in her bed, then she fell into a deep sleep. Like a marble statue she lay lifelessly there, waiting until the night fell.


	21. A fatal Decision

Chapter 21:

-A fatal Decision-

The moon had risen long ago and had gained the zenith. It was shortly before midnight and the sheriff still hadn't appeared yet as agreed. Definitely Michael had already sat on the ground at the glade for two hours leaning against a rock. He had a big sport bag next to him and in his hand, he held a vial which he only stared at it incredulous. He hoped, he could organize enough of it. Good that he didn't discarded his Doctor-ID-Card yet, still could come in handy. It wasn't that simply to get a whole bottle of morphine, not even a doctor required two decilitre for an operation, but he had a logical explanation for everyone: he's been instructed to look after a few patients in a village, which were impossibly to transport. He could lie the situation pretty well that it could be already the truth. Without turning his head, his gaze wandered onto the side.

"As always on time."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"You're scared, aren't ya?"

"I... I... yes."

"Well, then you know, that I take this here seriously. Do you have what you need?"

"Yes. Could you find something?"

"Yes and I hope it sufficed." he held him the vial before his face.

"Don't say that I should infect the whole lot." Michael threw a sharp look at him what answered the question immediately.

"O.K., but I'm not responsible if it fails, understood?"

"It was my decision."

"We should start, before the moon loses his effect. Ehm... still something. So that it works out, we would have to repeat it until the cure works. I'm sorry, son. it will be hell."

"I'm already there. Let's get started. In the bag are chains. The best, chain the hands together and the feet separate and ties up them additionally at some solid one."

Few minutes later, all was prepared and Michael lay on the ground... fastened. Grey Wolf filled the first dose into the syringe and knelt beside Michael. He trembled as he wanted to inject the first injection. Michael's muscles stretched as the needle penetrated into his vein in the arm and the liquid spread out slowly. His Immune-System strove against it and he showed still no effect of the serum. The second followed in his right arm and the rest was injected into his the neck. The more Michael now resisted against it the faster the morphine got distributed and it finally for began to work. Michael became quiet and he was like drunk however he was still with consciousness. However, he seemed nothing more to realize right. Grey Wolf now got a stake out his bag, that was founded with pure silver. He spoke a few words and held it over Michael's heart. He couldn't do that. He hesitated. The sweat was running down his forehead. He closed his eyes and began to hum a melody, inhaled deeply and set free his spirit. Nothing existed around him. Thoughts didn't exist. The crackling of the fire helped him too relax. Michael breathed flat and if he would have had normal eyes, they had been twisted. , Hardly to believe, that he was still alive. The first dose would have already sent a bear to glory come, all the better that it wasn't so here, however, Michael's trance was entitled be worrying. Then he sang a few verses, the moment came he remained silent and he rammed the silver stake directly through hugs Michael's him. Michael yelled and dark red blood spurted from the sore and didn't stop to bleed. He screamed, hissed and snarled. Grey Wolf's eyes widened before fright. Michael could every moment again...mutates into this thing without a warning, however nothing happened...fortunately. The Native American now got up and got a baggy with a strange herbal mixture. Together with simple medical herbs it was added a big lot of poison and drug plants which were used in old shamans or witchcraft medicine in the early times. He spread something of it over the stake and the sore one, then he got a stick in flames out of the fire and held it over Michael's head. Now, he spread in regular intervals the powder over it and the originated scents rose into Michael's nose and senses. Grey Wolf tried to avoid them as good as possible, that had very negative effects on him. Michael was in a very restless condition. His legs tried to free itself from the binds. His hands formed fists. In a prey, Grey Wolf tried to summon the spirits of the nature and also the spirits of the night to stand by the ritual and lead to success. Then, quite suddenly, Michael was quiet and calm. Now, it was up to him to decide. Memories flooded Michael's mind. Within minutes, hours, he lived through his life a second time. All emotions, he could sense all feelings as if they would happen exactly now. _All began with his deceased girlfriend... the car accident. She sat blood-overflowed in the auto, jammed and helpless. He tried everything to help her, however all was vainly. She smiled crying at him, coughed blood and spoke her last words: _"I love you Michael... "_ then she closed her eyes. Michael kissed her, knew, that he had lost her for always, then, the ambulance arrived, but it was too late. The memory shifted and he was in the subway station. It was the evening, by which he saw Selene the first time. Shots fell and a girl was shot. He wanted to make it right where he had failed, by rescuing that girl's life and he succeeded. His memories became faster lived through. The evening as he was bitten by Lucian...the first full moon-night the first sensed an alien miraculous power... his short life as Lycan when Kraven shot him with silver nitrate bullets had however a bite by Selene rescued him from the agonizing death and changed him into the hybrid 'stronger than both, the weaknesses of none'. Viktor's death. His relationship with Selene, that was quite complicated, because they became hunted by day and night from both sides, then there came the night where Selene became slaughtered cold blooded, however the birth of his son and the death of last vampire Elder Markus. This night in which he became a true beast. This night he almost lost everything._The memories recurred fast many times in one film. Grey Wolf noticed Michael's reactions and he wasn't pleased at all about it. Slowly, he went backwards, tried to hide behind a rock.Michael moaned and growled. All his muscles and structures began to form itself. What had been impossibly was seemed to be possible.Despite the silver in his body Michael could change in his hybrid form. He cried out and his fangs became longer and his hands became sharp claws.Through the lengthening of the muscles and bounded strength it was possibly for him to explode the chains.Wrathful he saw the strange extracted in his breast and pulled it out. He howled. The first thing he perceived was the smell of human blood, however, which turned him on, but then his smell-sense was disturbed through a foreign smell what lured him even more. It was immortal blood.he snarled into the direction, where Grey Wolf had hidden, then, he made a mighty jump for the dark. Grey Wolf, felt like his heart stood still and had slide in his legs, he was so scared. He had failed. A second times. Without waiting long, he left the place as fast as possible. He locked all his doors and windows, pulled the curtains and held a full-loaded shotgun. Michael admittedly had vanished into the other direction, however, he was able to come back soon.


	22. Wilder than an animal

Chapter 22:

-Wilder than an animal-

Michael roved through the forests like a wild animal, he followed the immortal smell and soon he found him.Once again a horde werewolves tried their luck to kill this invader. Werewolves were strongest by full moon and those radiated an exceptional power. Michael bared only the teeth.the first two he attacked without early warning and consumed their blood what helped him to heal his wound faster in his breast. The group knew, that he was injured and they knew, that they didn't have any chance to attack him alone, however two more had to feel Michael's mighty claws and fangs.To show his power, Michael broke the neck of the mighty werewolf with one unique movement. The extant group hissed and growled hate-filled, ready for revenge at their brother.Michael stood alone in middle of the avenging and bloodthirsty horde. baring teeth, they pounced on Michael with an immense speed and power all at once. Growling and crying Michael tried to get ride of the tiresome bites and grasped at his arm as well at his neck.He cried out as one sank his fangs into Michael's neck. Blood streamed from the wound and enticed the beasts to moreHis claws fought about itself, slit open the flesh of his opponents until they left him for a short moment, only the one at his neck doesn't let go. Michael's right hand seized the wolf at the throat and threw him yelling over his shoulders. This landed on his feet meters off and prepared itself for a counterattack however the hybrid was to fast and stood behind him, growled and before the werewolf realized, that he was trapped, two mighty fangs dug into his neck. The blood streamed into his throat and burned like fire. He howled triumphantly, his fangs shone in the moonlight, the blood dripped from his mouth. A fire burned within him. It was strange. He knew that he went too far, however, he couldn't stop himself. In conclusion, the beast in him knew that he could no longer endure that, not by this big amount of unknown werewolves. He showed growling his teeth and claws, then he ran into the never-ending forest and without stopping... on and on.

The birds were chirping, and an easy breeze greeted the rising sun of the next day. Michael stretched and moistened his lips with his tongue, as he tasted the blood at it. He immediately opened his eyes and he found itself in his apartment.He was startle and could remember nothing, but it had happened something. His looks fixated on his breast, where a scar drew side over his heart crosswise. So far, all his injuries had receded and had not left behind any single scar, well until one on his neck, where Lucian had bitten him, but there he was still mortal and healed after the mortal rules and that meant, that scars refined. However, the wound on his breast was not from his mortal life.He never had an operation on his heart or had cut itself. A strange smell rose into his nose, admittedly it faded however it was still there.It wasn't blood or something immortal, it was... no notion, somehow a calming one, pleasant smell. He felt dizzy as wanted to get up and a nausea came over him. He still succeeded reaching the toilet in time however he vomited into the sink. Only blood came out. He turned on the water and washed it down while he looked into the mirror before him.Holly shit he looked crappy. He thought. What happened last night? Slowly the memories returned or only parts, then, all was again one riddle. He remembered, that he wanted to meet Grey Wolf in the forest, which was true. Then, he remembered that he was bound and... got stabbed. His hand touched incredulous this part. Not only silver touched his heart also poison... drugs... whatever it was and left him a mark. Therefore the smell. It was the smell of plants. Michael sighed. His hand drove through his wet hair what wasn't wetted by water but he had quite sweated.

"Oh to hell with me."


	23. Confusions

Chapter 23:

-Confusions-

For the first time for a long time he felt completely confused. What brought him again a clear head was probably a shower. The cold water, touched his cold skin. He took the soap and rubbed it in everywhere. After fifteen minutes, he was ready and refreshed however, he felt lousy and decided to lay back in his bed. He wanted to close his eyes as it suddenly rang at the door. He put on quickly a T-shirt which was lying around and opened the door.

"What are you actually thinking off?" without invitation, Ivanhoe burst an in. Michael gave him way without knowing what he to should say and closed the door again.In the back head the alarm went, however, he wasn't in the mood, kept silent and looked only suspiciously at him. he noticed a scar at the face, then their looks of the two met. Michael's black eyes remained expressionless while Ivanhoe's glowed by fury. "You come here and play the harmless boy, which turned out as a lie. Who are you, that has the right to slaughter us like livestock? What are you? Damned, we lost already nine."

"Wow, wow, wow, it wasn't me who attacked first and the last time, I don't like to get provoked. I am a fucking vampire and a fucking werewolf at the same time, that I am."

"Provoked? Who probably provoked whom? You attacked us without reason last night."

"Last night? I can remember nothing and that's the truth."

"Don't be so hypocritically, you bastard! Did approximately caught you the frenzy or what? That would be no apology. No immortal drinks the blood of another immortal."

"I however... only if it's necessary."

"And that was quite necessary, wasn't it? "

"Now listen, I deal like any other immortal, I only defend myself. Whatever happened last night... I know nothing. I woke up today in my bed, bathed in sweat and a strange herbal smell in the nose. My head was swimming and I don't have any fucking idea!" Ivanhoe the sensed threat in Michael's tone and tried to provoke him no more than it's necessary.

"Herbal smell, did you say?" Michael nodded. "then, you got through it."

"Seem so, why?"

"My father did the same with me, apart from the stake, which would have killed me but he used a rare and poisonous herbal mixture. For any reason, it obscures the spirit and mind of an immortal and should clean him. The next day you feel shit. As it seems, it went wrong with you. No sign of an alteration."

"He warned me that we would have to repeat it."

"That's madness."

" I want it, however…the price is high."

"You will kill us all."

Michael didn't answer it and turned thoughtfully to the window, fenced his arms and stared into the street where he could see people working and mothers went shopping with their children. Then, he opened his mouth and began:

"I was just wondering, why you possess this strengths. So far, no one could injure me like that and make me livid... except one."

"Markus."

Michael's head snatched back as he heard this name.

"Rumours speak fast around, Michael. We know, the Elder of the vampires and we know your maker Lucian. He was a great leader as I've heard. The oldest of us have known him before the war began."

"The elder are dead. All. Amelia was led into an ambush and was bleeding dry by Lycans. Viktor got..." however, it fell him heavily to talk about Selene, but he was proud of her what she has done and gratefully, because if she had not responded, he would be dead. "... got executed by Selene, a vampire and I killed Markus with my own hands. It wasn't easy to kill that elder, thought, that he was older than I was and worse he also was a hybrid. He had killed me however, his bite let me mutate further.Lucian is dead because he had a dream. Before he died he rescued my life."

"This sounds awfully and inconceivably. Forgive me that we're almost not aware here of the war. We remained neutral. Are you the one the oldest spoke off? The one who can bring the balance again. Two clans, one leader. "

"I will lead nobody." he hissed. "Everyone tries to kill me and fails. A leader should be respected, don't you think? I am hated and am feared."

"They are afraid because you are something new and because they know that you are stronger."

"Then leave me simply. You have no idea how fed up I am to live this life. I rather would have remained a Lycan and simply died by silver-bullets, but no, the fate intended something else. You still didn't answered my question, why you are so strong."

"As I had said, we are neutral and live in the wilderness. We live in groups and we live after this regulates of the nature. We're only strong together."

"So simply?"

"So simply. Was there already one like you once, if you allow me the question?"

"No idea, I only know, that there was one, who was able to unify the two viruses, however I know nothing about him."

"What was his name?"

"Alexander Corvinus."

"hmmm... I've heard it once briefly, I but it doesn't mean anything to me, I'm sorry. But one could say with certainty that you are an unambiguous descended, which logically points on your name."

"So far, I already came as well. I have no idea. About everyone, there is a history, no matter whether lies or indications. There aren't any facts about Alexander Corvinus, only the free word of a Lycan, nothing more. Who actually says that he existed or that I am only a mood of the nature?"

"Be patient, all needs time..."

"... this we don't have. If you excuse me, I'd like to be alone, I have headaches."

"I see. hope you find, what you seek."

Their looks met itself and Michael nodded sympathetically and opened his unexpected guest the door and locked it after him.He leaned with his back against the door, closed his eyes and discharged a sigh. He decided to turn on the music for the alternation, and he let fall himself back again into the bed and twisted the eyes and closed themEverything turned around him and he wanted that it stopped. He felt still dog-miserably but he could do nothing except waiting.


	24. Erika’s Visit and the story of Alexander

Chapter 24:

-Erika's Visit and the story of Alexander Corvinus-

It rang at the door. Alex already was in bed and wasn't aware of. Kathleen and the two blocks sat in the living room together and enjoyed a bottle blood, well Kathleen drank more or less of it, the two preferred fresh blood. it she didn't care. The two Lycans looked up and let a quiet growl from itself, as they smelled the smell of vampires.Kathleen threw an annoying look at them as she rose and went to the door. She looked through the small peephole and recognized Erika and two of her Death Dealer. She opened the door and let them enter.Kathleen accompanied them into the living room where the two incredulous Lycans sat and stared only warily at the vampires.

"Hey boys, you definitely still know Erika? Be nice."

"of course we do, but who are these two guys?" muttered Zed. Erika only grinned.

"Lycans, always distrustful. You didn't change. Nice to see you and glad to see you healthy, Kathleen. The two pay really well attention to you."

"I could imagine nobody better." she smiled at the two and met Zeds look.

"The two here are Kyran and Tristan, they are Death Dealer however, they've turned against Kraven. They won't harm you, I told them already about you. but we are here for another reason than to make the Mickey out of us."

The three vampires sat on the couch, Erika in the middle. Kathleen sat next to Zed and held hidden his hand. Caleb played around with a knife at his nails and nagged. "What do you have to report?" started Caleb, his looks directed now on Erika.

"I already told Kathleen that I possibly found something about the mysterious Alexander Corvinus."

"And? Did you find something?" mumbled Caleb.

"Caleb! why are you like this today? She only tries to help." Kathleen hissed at him across.

"I'm sorry, but if we talk about Michael, it sounds like he would be a stranger or he is dead, which he isn't."

"It's hard for us all that Michael is different." said Zed in a flat tone.

"He's still my brother, damn. We try supporting him as well as possible and suspect I, everyone here in this room wants to know what's all about Alexander Corvinus. We're talking here about my ancestors and Michael's fate. Let's hear what Erika found out."

"Thank you, Kathleen. the last couple of years, I tried to translate this book." she got the small black book forth and gave it Kathleen. "It wasn't simple since all is as good as destroyed. Smeared, burned and the age gnawed already at it. I probably had found it in the chambers of the Elder. Why they had hidden it, I don't know but followed its condition they hated it."

"Who already wanted to believe in a myth where it gave no proves. I wouldn't if I had not seen it with my own eyes." added Caleb and Zed agreed like the two vampires beside them.

"Anyway, I could translate the coarsest, but there were no answers written. Alexander wrote like a small diary in it. He was a nobody…a simple farmer who served his master. He had children and a lovely wife. He was a normal human being. He hasn't been bitten by a vampire or by a Lycan neither. He was spotlessStill, he had no notion that his master was an immortal. As he should deliver one evening a delivery of grain, he got in something terrible. He was aware of two like himself argued and he became curious and furthermore he wanted to get ride of his grain.But his curiosity turned into his undoing. What he saw, he couldn't believe. He believed that he had drunk too much, however, the two noticed him.As he realized, that they had smelled him, he ran as fast he could from the fortress home. he wanted to warn his family and the whole village however, before the moon reached his highest point they were attacked. Lycans and vampires killed each soul in this village in a single night.The houses were burned down and he had to see how the beasts had torn his wife apart. His two older sons were bitten and left behind. One by a vampire, one by a Lycan."

"That is terrible.

"That wasn't all. The third and most recent son has been vanished. First, he kept in mind, that they slaughtered him as well, but in truth, he had hidden only very well, somewhere in the undergrowth of the forest.With his last strength of what was left he fought against one of the beasts with a pitchfork, as it turned out that this was a werewolf, he didn't have any chance. So it came that he was bitten.Maybe he was a farmer but he could defend himself pretty good. Injured he fought farther but what only he could reach was, he could only wound them. The village was ablaze and everywhere lay corpses around. The vampires however did a control passageway and killed the ones, that still breathed. Alexander was unconscious and was discovered. A still starving and more inexperienced vampire drained him without heeding that he was bitten already by a Lycan.The vampire perished through mysterious reasons. one full moon-night later, as the whole village lay in ruins and ashes... Alexander awakened from a long-lasting dark sleep." Erika paused. "I'm sorry, I talk and talk and have completely forgotten that my throat dried up. Do you have something by chance here, Kathleen?"

"Sure, I'm so sorry for my for my impoliteness. I was too much in thoughts. I will get something." she sat up and came off from Zeds tender grasp and went to the side chamber in the kitchen and got four bottles of the cloned blood. She brought those into the living room and the two Lycans twisted the eyes as they saw the junk food. She put it on the table and got out five glasses additionally. The guests were delighted and thanked. Erika took one sip and smiled.

"Hmm... you probably used to the Ziodex blood. "

"I know nothing else, unfortunately. "

"A disgrace, pure human-blood is still the best this one here, however, is enough for surviving."

"I doubt this."

"How does it continue with Alexander? Is there more or is it finish?" Zed wanted to know. He sat bored on the couch, his legs spread.

"You are more impatient than a cop."

"Tzz... I only want answers. Dear god, since I saw Michael the first time, appeared to me like a small boy. Lost. Maybe we can help him by finding out the truth."

"We already try this. And no, the story isn't finished." she drank the glass empty and refilled it, then she continued. "He wandered confused around.The only thing he could remember was, how his family became slaughtered and after was nothing more. He wandered for days around, until he came into the nearest village. He was called accursed there that since he carried the signs of the devil. He was expelled from the human world.Then, one night he was invaded by a group of vampires. They hadn't recognized him and why should they, they killed every night farmers. Anyway one of the group approached him and recognized him. It was Alexander's dead believed son. Both seemed to be surprised that both were alive.His son however, turned away from him and gave the order to kill him what they also tried... without success. From inexplicable establishes Alexander felt so enormous hates and perceived so much fury that he had himself no more under control. He changed. His body changed. the hunters became few minutes later the sacrifices only his son was spared. He couldn't explain himself what he was. He wrote that he dreams and voices spoke to him however they were not from the lands of the living. He named it the underworld . he was the chosen one."

"Chosen for what?" interrupted Caleb.

"I tell nothing more if one of you two idiots interrupts me once again."

"Don't you dare..." growled Caleb.

"Can't you keep yourself back not even for one minute. Must you actually always immediately let the muscles play?" Kathleen hissed at their boys.

"All right, we are not used to listen to stories." yawned Zed.

"Then learn it."

"Not that simple to handle those, what?" Erika grinned and took another sip.

"Those aren't always like this, actually they're housebroken." she quipped.

"Hahaha."

"The night isn't endless and we haven't much time, therefore if I should proceed, tell me."

All looked eagerly at her and waited.

"Well, then, let's carry on. They told him that he's the key for peace between vampires and werewolves. It was difficult to digest and he tried to drive out these voices. As punishment, they damned him to eternal miseries and that his story will recur in his family until one will come, that can face everything without to show fear. The pure hybrid... the master of the underworld."

"Jesus Christ. You think... Michael is... this master?" shocked Kathleen dropped her glass to the floor and the shards and blood spread out on the floor. She sat down again beside Zed and held his hand.

"I not only think it... it is written. They whispered a name to him:... Michael."

"I cannot believe this. Certainly there were other Michael's in this family."

"Possibly however the blood doesn't lie and Michael possesses the gifts, the voices described."

"And those are?" asked Zed also surprised.

"He possesses the strengths of both immortal clans and none of their weaknesses. He possesses the three personalities: vampire, Lycan and human being. What he lacks is the connection with Alexander... his blood."

"And how we get this blood? He is dead or approximately not?"

"He lies in secrecy... asleep."

"Did you also find out where he lies?" Zed asked now somewhat calmer and nearly concerned.

"Unfortunately not exactly. The exact residence wasn't mentioned only that he is held in somewhere Alaska. We must find Michael, only he could possibly be able to find him."

" He called me admittedly however, didn't tell me, where he is and he definitely doesn't want, that we look for him and furthermore he distinctly, plainly told it to us, do you still know it? But he assured that he will return if Alex becomes 18 years old."

"This are still seven years ago, and who says that he wants to return?" Caleb wasn't sure no more about the whole matter.

"He will... he promised it and we have to be simply be patient for ourselves and until then we have to offer Alex a normal life. Michael would kill us, if something happens to Alex."

"I see, it is already late and the sun rises in two hours. We should go. I'm sorry you to have brought this message."

"No, I thank you for it. It means much to me. You're always welcome here. Take care."

"We will. See ya then, Kathleen, Caleb and Zed."

It was also in time for Kathleen to go to sleep, and for the two Lycans, well, babysitting was next. Alex will wake up soon and takes his lessons. It wasn't easy to be a Lycan and to watch two different people, particularly if one is night-active and the other day-active. Even Lycans needed their rest.Zed and Caleb had it enough and decided before they stacks the next shift to eat at least something and went on the streets of L.A.. Their sacrifices were homeless and both of them exterminated two within three hours. Satiated, they came back where their work already waited.


	25. He is invincible!

Chapter 25:

-He is invincible!-

"I endure this no more here! I'm surrounded by fools and from good-for-nothings. Aren't you even capable to do somewhat right only once!" Kraven screamed angrily through the whole house.He was the only one who didn't leave the mansion of his masters. The mistrust had grown in his coven, but as all elder were dead, he was the eldest under them and nominated itself to the lord. He knew that he no longer could hide behind books and bureaucratic hires, as he always had done it. In reality he actually wasn't a bad fighter. The sword was his strength, however, he rarely missed with a firearm. He was out of rage as it was reported to him, that Michael and his friends escaped and that Erika deceived him and lift a handful of his people. The worst was: That Markus, the mightiest of the three was and nothing was found, besides his bones. This Michael was a plague, and had escaped him a third time, however there was nobody left, who could face this beast. the door to the reverberates opened and five heavy-armed Death Dealer entered with a seriously injured black Hun.

"Welcome, welcome. If that isn't the notorious Lycan Raze! To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

Raze growled and spit blood directly before Kraven on the ground. He tried to change, however, he had too much silver in itself, only his goblin-blue eyes got the light.

"Ah I'm sorry, I forgot, you aren't here for pleasure."

"What do you want from me, bastard? Don't believe that they follow you forever."

"Be silent! Tell me immediately where Michael and his treacherous friends are!"

"If I knew it, I wouldn't tell it to you. And furthermore, Michael wanted, that, I kill him, however as it seems, he has crossed his power and nobody can stop him now." he grinned and sensed that the pains got worse, until only he gurgled grinned.

"Tell me fucking where Erika is!"

"Ahem... she isn't alone... you cannot kill Michael... rumours say, he left her also like his son."

"Where are they! " he screamed.

"Los Angeles." Raze gurgled. Spit blood and went lifelessly to the ground.

"Damn it!"

"What worries you?" a mild woman voice sounded from the sombre wedge of the area. "Lord of Rochester, I assume." a slim shape, cloaked in a long garment and hood, stepped into the soft light of the candles.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dianira, sister of Amelia. I heard what had happen and I'm absolutely not pleased."

"Forgive me." Kraven bowed easily before her in reverence.

"You're responsible that my sister is dead. What tackles Viktor and Markus, there I heard rumours, which are to worry about and represent a threat of our race. "

"Unfortunately they are true and this dirty Lycan o the floor has named us a location, before he died where we should start to comb as soon as possible."

"I wanna hope this. Now, who is the troublemaker?"

"I thought you already knows this?" she hissed at him. "he is, a descent Alexander Corvinus of, an abomination, a hybrid. He was bitten by Lucian himself and from the traitor our covens Selene. his name is Michael Corvin. nobody knows, where he is, he vanished without a trace."

"How do you know that he's still alive?"

"He survived Markus... he was hybrid too. I saw it with own eyes and Michael has a son."

"What?" she screamed angrily.

"Markus tried to take the baby and killed Selene, but Michael found him and killed him of revenge. I couldn't believe what I saw. This fucking Michael, already was a hybrid…Viktor was killed through Selene's hand, but at this day, Markus had bitten him in fury and had killed him practically."

"What happened?"

"He simply got up as would have been nothing, more considerably and more angrily than before. He... he simply killed Markus."

"a tough nut to crack. We must proceed tactically and we must take any undecided precautions."

"His weakness is his sister."

Dianira put her hood back and approached Kraven with elegant movements. She had long maroon hair, that she had put back. Her brown eyes hit Kraven's. Even she was a half head smaller than Kraven, she radiated a beauty and power which was far-out superior from Kraven's.

"I have a surprise." she did an elegant gesture with her hand and another shape in a monk garment appeared. A powerful tall person. "This is Taylor, the son of Alexander."

"Oh holly shit! What's coming next, Count Dracula? Why do you appear exactly now when it's a bit too late? " Kraven was out of rage.What else was concealed from him or all? Secrets only led them to the ruin so far and if even more was concealed kept secret from them, they could dig immediately their own graves.

"We had our own problems. Don't think that problems had accumulated only here. Lycans are a plague in India. They crawl from all holes and multiply dead like an illness and since Lucian is dead, it became worse."

"London also became more unsafe." Taylor spoke. "We kill at least ten of these beasts per night in this city, but they don't become less."

"Markus would have helped us with this matter if this damned deformed creature hadn't came between. Michael definitely won't change his mind so fast and we do us the favour to eliminate all the Lycans. He would include us vampires too."

"I don't like to talk badly about my father, but I wished he was never born. He brought this evil. He and my mother brought us into this world and I wished they would have killed us in that night, particularly our little brother. We killed all children which came from the Corvinus family until today. One escaped us. No idea how this could happen. His smell changed over the centuries and also the names."

"And this should calm me down?" snapped Kraven, then, he tried to calm down and stared out the window into the cold night, where he watched the falling rain. "I propose, we go to Los Angeles and find Kathleen Corvin and her nephew and if we're exactly with it, let's find Erika. She was once a good help however she joined the wrong side, and furthermore left me a proper mess here and stole a few of my people."

"You seem to have your people under control quite well, Kraven of Leicester." Dianira smiled and took of her long garment and underneath a beautiful, fashionable dark violet velvet dress. She looked like a dark angel. The dress was falling to the ground however it drew the slim figure of Dianira. If the situation had been different, he would have touched her, but how she treated him and spoke to, was against his dignity.

"Don't dare to call me irresponsibly and incapable. Viktor chose me to lead this coven in his absence. I've been for centuries loyal to him and led this gang with respect and responsibility."

"And your loyalty cost Viktor's life. Where were you as he needed you?" Kraven opened his mouth, however, didn't know what to response. Slowly Dianira touched with her fingers, witch had long blue painted fingernails, his neck and bewitched him, however, her grasp became more tighter and Kraven wrestled after air. Dianira eyes had changed to a lighten blue."You've betrayed him and used his trust. Yes, we heard about your disloyalty. Your fairy-tale of Lucian's death instead you planned all those years, to ascend Viktor's throne. You deceived us all. Selene had a good reason to awaken Viktor even if it offended against all rules."

"I... I... I only tried what I held for necessary. I had enough of this war. I knew that once we lived in peace with the Lycans and I wanted that it becomes again so and that's the truth." she hissed and let him loosely. Blood flowed where she had seized him somewhat ungently. He touched his neck and noticed his blood. He looked after her as she turned herself to Taylor.

"I should kill you for your betrayal, however, it seems, you learned something from your experiences and you know Michael and as I assume also in his bad phases."

"He's unpredictable. He got to kill me, however, he didn't…he rather rescued his sister."

"You don't represent him any danger."

"Oh yes? Maybe not him however his sister." he grinned.


	26. Blue Green Eyes

Chapter 26:

-Blue Green Eyes-

Further years passed and still Michael didn't show any alterations at itself. Every time the cure had another effect on him. It seemed that he lived his former life through. The miseries, joy, loves and his human death. He showed his emotions strongly. Sometimes, he was like a small boy confused and cried.As the scene came when he loses Selene, a world had shattered and he wanted to join her. whatever emotions overwhelmed him, it always ended in a disaster. The hybrid, the beast in him didn't allow the human emotions and he changed. Definitely for five years the village had suffered under mysterious deaths and nobody could do something against it. Not only people fell a victim to Michael also the animals, which served them for food, were slaughtered. Nobody saw the beast of the death and consequently nobody knew Michael's dark secret except of Grey Wolf and Ivanhoe, who tried everything to bring Michael to his senses.Well, and as they finally made it, they had a rather confused Michael before them. The usual blackouts caught up with him again and he felt lousier than ever before. However he didn't give up. Grey Wolf had suffered already quite a lot of Michael's fury-attacks. First his crippled leg, then, his hip was dislocated and at last, he had lost his left eye.Michael was really short before to kill him in individual parts and he could consider himself lucky, that he got away alive. They repeated it another time and Michael showed strange reactions. There were none.For the first time for years and after long trying and failures, Michael lay there... unconscious and flat-breathing. They were already almost worrying, as Michael still lay in this coma after two hours.Ivanhoe sent his father home, as he was obedient to the guard and hold an eye on Michael. Grey Wolf didn't refuse and did what was told him. The sun began already to rise of the 31. October. It became noon, when Michael started slowly to move itself. Ivanhoe was dozed off however, his instinct woke him and he went in defence position and was ready before sudden attacks. To his amazement... nothing happened. Michael awakened, as I he had slept however as he wanted to stretch himself, he noticed that he was chained. He focused shortly his strength and he tore the chains like a thread. He sat upright however lowered his head and held his hand at the head.

"Everything all right with you... Michael?" Ivanhoe asked carefully. Michael shook the head. "What is it?"

Michael raised his head and stared directly into the eyes of Ivanhoe. "I feel strange."

"Michael? " stammered Ivanhoe surprised and showed on Michael's face.

"What?"

"Your eyes... they... they're no more black... they're blue green."

"That's impossible. How can this be?" like a small child, he touched his face however, by touching it, he couldn't determine any changes. He felt also his teeth but his fangs were still there. Apparently, nothing had changed. "Nothing has changed. I'm still what I am. I can still sense the power within me but nevertheless, I feel different."

"How different? Can you describe it?"

"No idea. The hate, which drove me, is still there, but it doesn't concern me... I don't care. I feel humanly and either again not. What happened?"

"Inconceivably. It actually worked out. We already almost had given up the hope, after you overthrew the village into the chaos and killed almost my father."

"What have I done."

"You can remember nothing more?"

"No, it's, as if I woke up from a long dark sleep. The silver stake... the silver stake is the last thing I remember."

"But, that is six years ago. You went through different phases and sometimes, you have told confusing things."

"I saw her. I saw Selene." he clenched his fists and he was near to weep. "I miss her so very much. She was killed because she loved me. I'm a curse... a plague and I have a son, whom I'd like to meet. I want to be for him a father, however I can and will never be able to."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You cannot be at two places at the same time. You reached things, no one of us ever can reach. You have a family, don't forget this."

"What could I probably teach him, anyway? The kill? To recognize a vampire from a Lycan with the smell or better, how to change? No, I'd liked to keep him out of this as well as possible."

"You sound like a human being. You have the freedom to see him, nobody keeps you back except yourself."

Michael growled, but he didn't twist any feature. "I was human and nothing and nobody will take it from me whatever I am."

"The full moon really hit your kidney."

"What should this mean again?"

"I was only just thinking and I wasn't aware that it was the night of the spirits... Halloween. This supported all. It neutralized you, my father named it: taming. But I sniff more power than before, however, you don't look anymore, so as if one should be afraid of you."

"Is that a compliment?" Michael laughed.A laugh, that one had been heard no more for a long time of him, a laugh, that Ivanhoe had never heard of him and it gave him a security and calmed him down in a way.

"As you wish. I propose, we go to my father and still something, call me Casey, sounds better and my friends call me so."

"Then, you want me, despite what I have all done to you as a friend?"

"Rather you as a friend as, as an enemy. And furthermore it was indirect your fault, you gave in yourself merely to your inner beast and whoever already doesn't do this."

"And this should calm me down. Well thank you. If it's possible, I'd like to rest after we visited your father."

"No problem. Let's go."


	27. To the hell with Feelings!

Chapter 27:

-To the hell with Feelings!-

Both went fastest way back to the village. Casey supported Michael somewhat, since Michael had still this bizarre dizziness. The people in the village looked after the two, again they had already the premonition that the beast had stroke again. But Michael saw something quite different in them. Grieve... despair... fear and hate, he could feel it and he could see it in their eyes. Michael's gaze wandered from the look of the people away and he stared at the ground and he didn't look up again, until they had arrived at the house. The sheriff sat at his work at the office table. He still looked exhausted, but could he only distract himself with work. Michael broke away from Casey's support and tried to stand on his own legs, even if he first stood there somewhat wobbly.The first thing what strikes him at the old man, was the black eye patch. Michael felt pain to see him like this. Casey cleared the throat and won so his father's attention. He looked up only briefly and hit Michael's looks. A cold shiver ran through his bones, as he saw these human eyes. Was it again one of his bad deceptions? But Michael didn't reply his look and saw instead out the window.

"What's the matter with him?" he asked Casey. He only twitched with the shoulders. "He seems... not to be himself."

"And whether he is. He's again he."

"How do you mean this?"

"It means, that I have myself under control again. My feelings are admittedly confused but my senses are still sharp."

"You came here, we gave you a housing and as thanks you slaughters us down and now you come with feelings." one could hear the anger in his voice and, Michael tried to behave quietly, however nevertheless a quiet growl came from his throat and his eyes changed from the green blue to the beaming cobalt-blue, but only for a short moment and they became again green blue. Casey and Grey Wolf looked at itself and didn't know, whether, Michael had his once again mood, however he was quiet.

"I really can't apologize for what I've done and if I'm ready, you will never see me again. I don't know what's about this place itself however, he completely confuses my mind. My reason to vanish from Detroit was, to find myself or to find a way to knock me out. I failed. I only realized that I cannot change the past and I'm not allowed to run away eternally from my shadow and that I do this since ten years. I have enough."

"What do you want to do now?"

"I will probably withdraw somewhat and will think about things, to the example how I should explain to my son why I was away for a very long time and how I should teach him, that I am differently as others."

"You don't have to tell him, Michael." Grey Wolf recommended.

"I have too, before he finds it out on his own. The first problem appeared a few years ago. I owe him the truth, when he is old enough and hopefully will understand it what I assume will become difficult."

"This sounds really complicated, my friend." grinned Casey.

"Sometimes, I wish that this never had happened."

"No, you don't. Even if your relationship is… somewhat differently...as usual, it was nevertheless love or approximately not?"

Michael lied to himself, if he answered now that it wasn't correct. He had loved Selene from the first moment as he saw her in the underground. He had fallen in love with a girl without suspecting that she had a dark secret. He said quietly:

"Yes, it was love. The feelings were new for her and foreign, but she allowed it. I gave her the feeling to be a human being again, however, from this moment, I knew that she won't survive. It's my fault that she's dead."

"Hey, Michael, listen to me. See it from the brighter side, you could experience the most beautiful moments with her, even if it was only a night, but she gave you a son out of love... because of love. She knew the risks and dangers but it didn't matter for her, as long as she could make you happy." it sounded, as if the old Native American spoke from experiences, but he was right. Selene also like him knew the risks and for a moment they forgot that the war between the immortals existed. They forgot, that Michael was a hybrid and she a vampire. All was perfect... so very beautifully. But it was the night, when Michael tasted the first time immortal blood and had almost torn Selene into the death.

"You don't have any idea, however I leave the past behind and concentrate me on Alex. If you need me, I'm in my room."

Michael left the two alone and vanished without words. Casey and his father, they could only nod and tried not to keep Michael back. Michael was now somebody quite different in their eyes. Michael used to be somebody very worry-full and good-natured and this did make him special and exceptional also after his transformation. Everyone who was bitten, no matter from which side, their temperament and character changed and astray all their interests in mortal. Michael worried more about the one around him and the one, which were dear to him and that were the people and... Selene that had left him on tragic way. Grey Wolf looked long after him and spoke:

"Is he a human being?"

"Far from it off and however near. No, he isn't. Didn't you see his eyes?"

"Those are normal, I assume."

"Didn't you see this blue previously? That isn't normal. He is more dangerous than ever before. nobody suspects, what lurks behind his more innocently facade. I mean really nobody."

"Not even you immortals? You have the ability to somebody smell for miles, why can't you track him down?"

"Because he doesn't have any smell or rather a confusing one... I don't know it. If I didn't know him, I never would have found out it."

Casey put on his hat and climbed outdoors on his horse, that he had dropped here last night and rode home... to his family.


	28. The Parting

Chapter 28:

-The Parting-

The time of passed like wind for Michael. The next time Michael spent restraint. in order to deflect his thoughts a bit, he mingled again under the people and helped them where he was needed and mostly that was as a doctor.Many suffered many from additional injuries however, lots needed also mental support, through losses of family members.It was difficult for Michael, but only so he could help, even if it wasn't enough to make it right what he's done, then it wasn't that easy to make everything right with one finger-snaps, then therefore the loss and the tragedy was to big.From time to time he helped in build and farm works out and eased the men and women their work. They knew to appreciate it. But nobody could explain itself, why Michael was more helpful than ever before. He quite simply answered, that it was his job...to help.Michael held it for the best, as soon as the winter has past to leave the village and set our for the south... alone.

As the snow in the mountains and forests melted, Michael packed all his belongings, put on a long cotton sweater, over it the thick black gillet and his dark jeans, he threw his over backpack his shoulder and wanted to leave the village tacitly, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.He stopped, however didn't turn around and discharged only a sigh.

"You want to us leave without to say, goodbye?" it was Casey and his father stood beside him, rested on a crutch.

"I held it for the best, because I hope we won't see again us." it sounded a bit depressed.

"How can you say this so simply after we helped you?" Grey Wolf limbed a bit closer.

"Helped? You showed me a way... that's all. I thank you for it. It's for the best if you forget me and it's to your safety. He war isn't over yet and I'm in the centre... the aim. Maybe one day..."

"Michael... take care." Casey didn't know more to say and he wished that Michael brings the balance again and peace between the two races and that he self will find peace.Michael smiled and nodded, then, he saw to Grey Wolf, that gave him something into his hands and held on it shortly and spoke his language a Farwell pray, on this Michael only answered with a smile.

"_Hanhepi iyuha mi ihanbla ohinni yelo, Òn sunkmanitutankapi hena, sunkawakanpi watogha hena, oblaye t ankapi oihankesni hena.T at epi kin asni kiryasni heakatanhanpi iwankal.  
Oblaye t anka kin osicesni mitakuyepi òn. Makoce kin waken.Wakan Tanka kin òn. Miwicala ohinni - Hanepi iyuha kici - Anpetu iyuha kici yelo. Mi yececa hehaka kin yelo, na ni yececa sunkmanitutankapikin ka mikaga wowasaka isom. Uncinpi tuweni nitaku keyas ta ku. Unwakupi ecela e wiconi wanji unmakainapi ta yelo. Anpetu waste e wan olowan le talowan winyan ta yelo.Unwanagi pi lel e nita itokab ota ye. Untapi itokap ota. Na e kte ena òn hanska ohakap ni itansni au nita ni ihanke yelo._ May the spirits and your willpower for the good never leave."

**  
**Michael turned around and set of for a long journey through the wilderness, back into the civilization. In cities Michael used the first time for a long time once again the undergrounds, what agitated memories again. Despite of his abilities, he didn't prefer , to reach again the united states in a hurry, he still had enough time, to make thoughts about his confession, that he had to make to Alex.He decided to do an excursion to Detroit to bury his past. Arrived, he heard Raze was tortured and was killed. This let him restless, because nobody could kill Raze so simply, besides one of the elder or even him. The nights were still the same damned nights, but something was coming up. Michael didn't want make his stay longer than it already was.Michael spent five long and lonesome years make his way to Los Angeles, and strangely nobody hindered him. Careless Lycans and gangsters stood on his menu, two or three per week... no more. He could bridle himself what was in connection with blood or transformations. The 18. birthday of his son at the 23. March was close and he hadn't yet reported to Kathleen, as he had arrived in L.A.. The cars drove past him. The crowd hurried past him, by day like night. All seemed to be normal, what one could call normal, but well this was Hollywood and a rather business-leading city.Michael watched the streets and the people with the most interest. To be honest, it was his first time in Los Angeles and he already dreamed as a little child to visit the city of angels and stars and now... here he is. But he couldn't be happy. Also here he could smell Lycans and vampires, however, they didn't mean anything to him at the moment. He rented a room in one of the favourable quarters, not a noble hotel however a bed completely sufficed him.A while Michael tried to be successful to work in a local hospital as a nurse and he had luck. Admittedly nightshifts, however, it didn't matter him. With the money, he earned, he could pay his rent at least legally, he could have made it more simply, but this would have brought too much attention on itself and furthermore in the last time of, he wasn't in a mood to kill somebody reasonless and no way innocent human being, what his job was nowIt was, as if he got the opportunity to lead a normal life. Within, he could sense his immortal half and he used it for good causes, but for a long time he had sensed his real human feelings no more so since the occurrence with the Native American's hocus-pocus.What all was possible these days... Michael never had believed in superstitions and definitely not in curses, but his opinion about it had changed enormously fast and he had to experience it on his own body and he didn't wish this no one, neither the humans nor the no-humans. Michael still hadn't looked at all what actually Grey Wolf had pressed him into the hand.Outdoors, it rained in streams and he didn't feel like it to do something. He sat down on his bed and took his bag, opened it and got a small leather bag out and also opened it. A familiar smell escaped and rose into Michael's nose. A powder mixture was in it and a necklace, which he took out and looked at it. The pedant was hand-made and made of ivory... it was a white wolf. Michael smiled.The white wolf embodied the good and protector in the Native American-religion, he had seen this already in many books and films. Grey Wolf actually saw the white wolf within Michael even if Michael saw within him all other as the protector. Nevertheless, he bound the necklace around s neck and laid down now, closed his eyes, crossed the arms behind his head and listened to the falling drops.

* * *

"I still dream every night  
Of them wolves, them mustangs, those endless prairies  
The restless winds over mountaintops  
The unspoilt frontier of my kith nkin  
The hallowed land of the Great Spirit  
I still believe  
In every night  
In every day  
I am like the caribou  
And you like the wolves that make me stronger  
We never owed you anything  
Our only debt is one life for our Mother  
It was a good day to chant this song  
For Her

Our spirit was here long before you  
Long before us  
And long will it be after your pride brings you to your end " 


	29. Interlude & Melissa

Interlude:

-Alex's growing up-

It was the night of the 22. March on the 23.. Kathleen sat in front of the TV and watched a few films, since she had nothing better to do anyway. Zed and Caleb were hunting, like usual. There are things you could never change, Kathleen thought. She got up shortly and went past at Alex's room. She heard whimper and moaning from the room and she opened it shortly to make sure everything was all right. However, Alex seemed to have his nightmares again but it more regularly and they seemed to be stronger than before. Kathleen only wanted to know what he saw or dreamed, Alex never talked with her about it, specifically not, since he was in his changing years and that seemed not to be exactly simple. Alex had grown up to a wonderful young man with one aim in his life. For three years he had studied and he was rather a good and receptive student. He wanted to the CIA and his results were admirable. He had his final exams soon and if he passed them, he had also already the chance for a test run in the CIA L.A.. He still had to pass some condition-tests, however, he wasn't concerned that much. Kathleen was proud of Alex even if he imposed his own head the last time and was insufferable... like usual teenagers only that, if Alex found out what he was really capable too, he was a threat to other teenager in his age. Kathleen shut the door again quietly and went back into the living room with a bottle blood and enjoyed her lonesome evening.

Chapter 29:

-Melissa-

Michael had shortened his shift in this night to make his way to his sister about itself. He didn't have any idea where she had moved, only his senses helped him, to track her down him. It wasn't all to difficult for him. Firstly, he knew his sister's smell, the smell of the blood which ran trough both and secondly, it was an ease for him to track down a vampire. As he had suspected it, she didn't live exactly in the centre of the city. He took the underground to get to west L.A.. He hated sub-trains, already just because, that he has been chased in one of these stations and was involved into the crossfire...without to know, the reason was. It was nearly one o'clock at night, as he left the station and came again on the streets of L.A. and had to walk down a few streets. His attention jumped within seconds to screams, which he heard in a dark one beside alley from a woman. He wanted to ignore it and simply wanted to pass, as he from his eye-corner saw that six high-grown, dark thugs, who tried to rob and to rape a young woman. They tore at her wrists and at her gown and tried against her sake to kiss her. She could detach a hand and hit a guy with all her strength that she got at this situation, but another hit her into the face and she fell crying to the ground. She cried for help however her voice failed and she just sobbed.

"Take what you can get from her and then... kills the slut." one of them ordered and all grinned.

Michael couldn't keep out longer and he stepped on the dim alley. Steam rose from the sewage system-drains and the streetlights behind him left only a shadow appear. He had both hands in his pockets and tried to act as normally as possible. He was only a type, that went down the streets and heard screams by chance and became somewhat curious. That was normal for him and the half truth.

"I'm honestly sorry, that I simply burst in here," Michael began. "but this lady doesn't want to be touched by such guys like you and besides, return her bag."

"Piss off, boy. This is not of your business, so vanish or we smash your kisser in for the insolence, that you disturbed us."

"Sorry, I can't. Leave her and nobody get harmed."

"Did you hear this, boys? Nobody get harmed if we let go this pretty treasure. What do you think?" all rejoiced and screamed. Amazingly they let her uninjured. Well yes, almost. She had a bloodshot eye and a graze at her under lip. Michael didn't look after her as she passed him by. He closed shortly his eyes, to drive away the sweet tempting smell of the girl's blood out of his senses and mind. He could only hear a _'thank you'_ from her. He wouldn't have expected this but he immediately felt somewhat better. now, she was safe but what with him? These types looked not exactly as they would come from a nice area. Thugs of the bad kind. Outlaws, which hated the white. The group laughed scornful, almost like hyenas, that surrounded their prey and got ready to pounce on it. Here the rules of the street ruled , the hard side of the world.

One started one kick attack aimed on Michael's breast, but Michael did a half spin and the guy missed him. The next with a well mastered kung-fu attack. It definitely were ten powerful hits which Michael had blocked with his arm without effort, then, he held on to the hand of the opponent and beat him directly with his other elbow at the throat. The type went to the ground and wrestled after air. Michael didn't want to spend the night with these guys and decided to make off. He turned around and wanted to go, as he became hit on his back with a club by one of the fellows. Michael snarled when he went to the ground and with a flexible hit, beat the opponent without seeing where he was and hurled him directly between the trashcans. Michael got up as ad been nothing. He stretched shortly and one could hear the setting of his bones. For a moment, his eyes had changed cobalt-blue but as he again relaxed, they vanished again. The gang kept an eye on him and dared not to follow him, instead they helped the two brothers who were lying on the ground injured.

"Freak!" one cried for Michael.

"Let that be a lesson to you!. Believe me, if I had been in other mood, then you would have said 'good one night'."

Michael vanished in the fog made of steam and was on the road again. On the way, he met the girl again, crying on a bench under a streetlight. Michael sat down for a short moment beside her and took her into his arms to calm her. as she realized, that somebody had hold her, she recoiled and looked horrified and completely confused at Michael.

"Shhh... you have nothing to fear. You're safe."

"Y... you're the guy... who helped me. Why did you risked your life, to rescue me?" she smiled shortly embarrassed, she got air and tried to sound somewhat more quietly. "I... I'm sorry. I can't you tell at all, how I thank you. Thank you very much."

Michael also smiled and saw into her eyes. Strangely, but he already saw these eyes once... long time ago. They were beautiful. Even if it was night, he/ could say that they were gloomily... possibly brown. Her hair was black like the night and put easily to the back. She was not older than twenty. "You don't have to thank me. The most important thing is, that you're ok, isn't it?"

"I'm quite fine. My head drums and I am tired... terribly tired. I was on my way home, as these bastards surprised me. Bloody bastards."

"You'd better shouldn't be alone on the street at this time. Can I accompany you home?"

"You did already enough for me. I won't be a burden for you ..."

"Don't worry, you're not."

"I live only a few blocks further, it is no more far."

Michael got up and stretched out his hand for her, to help her getting up. Together, they went down the street. Sirens of police cars passed by and a few more cars and trucks, otherwise it was rather quiet. Then the girl stopped in front a house and looked at Michael.

"How, here I live. I guess, it's time to say good night."

"Seems so. What is your name? I am Michael."

"I am Melissa."

"Melissa, a really beautiful name. You remind me of someone."

She laughed and brushed a strand hair from the face. "Should this be a turn on?"

"No, only a compliment."

"Well I must say I'm quite relieved. Ehm if you like, we could go out for dinner sometime... only so... as thank you... you know."

"I'd love to. How is it with tonight?"

"That will do. At 20.00 o'clock?"

"O.K.. I will pick you up and you can choose."

"O.K.. I'd like to thank once again for what you did for me and... I wish you once again good night."

"Good night."

She closed the door on and vanished into the house, while Michael looked after her, until she had locked the door again, then he took again his it actual way. Approximately one hour later, he arrived in front of a multiple dwelling and he was sure that it was here. The main entrance, was locked and he didn't want to ring about this time, therefore he saw upward and found an open window in the stairwell. He looked around shortly and then with a huge jump at the house facade, he climbed highly with ease and climbed through the window. He went down the hall until he found the right door what he could determine by smell. He couldn't hear anything. No conversations or otherwise something, but then, he heard the TV. Somebody was there. Kathleen. He knocked three times.


	30. Welcome Home, Michael

Chapter 30:

-Welcome Home, Michael-

Kathleen was at that moment in the kitchen as she heard a knock. That could be impossible. Nobody could get into the locked building. Slowly, she went to the door and pushed the bolt aside, then, she opened the door.

"Who is there?

"Kathleen, it's me...Michael."

Kathleen couldn't believe what she heard. It was really Michael. He actually had returned. Immediately she unlocked the door and let him in. She pounced on him and embraced him. Michael also pressed her gently at himself. then, she stepped one step back and looked at him. As she saw into his eyes, she startled a little, because the last time as she did this, however, she saw an emptiness but this time she looked into his beautiful, blue green eyes.

"What happen to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. Can I come in?"

"Sure." she stood aside and let him enter. Michael looked a bit around and noticed nothing uncommon at this apartment. "Why didn't you inform us that you're coming? Are you just arrived in the city?"

"No, I'm already a while here in this area. However, I had told that I wont forget I Alex's 18. birthday. if I speak of him, where is he actual?"

"He sleeps. Good that is Saturday today, because he has got two days off and then you two have, I hope, enough time. Do you want to sit down? Will get something to drink if it is right ."

Michael nodded and went into the living room and sat down on the couch and took off his gillet and threw it over the rest of the couches. Kathleen returned with two filled glasses. Michael knew that that was not juice but blood and he grinned at her.

"It seems, you still killed nobody?" his grin darkened and worked somewhat sorrowfully.

"No, I didn't and if it's not necessary I won't do it. Do you have any plans with Alex or do you tell him immediately the truth?"

"I will tell him that I am his father but for the other part...there I will proceed piecemeal, if one doesn't know how he's reacting."

"I warn you, he is somewhat stubborn and he's growing up. I don't know, but... his look and charm he probably inherited from you and his stubbornness... well... I only knew Selene for short time, but she knew something she wanted to pushed it through... nobody could hinder he at it."

"Yes, she was."

"I'm sorry, I wish that I would have known her better."

"What have you done to her corpse?"

"We took her with us and we put her into a traditional tomb, in honour to her. If you like... she is on a secreted graveyard somewhere outside from L.A.. You hardly had time to say goodbye. Take your the time."

"Thank you, I know to appreciate it and what would I do without you."

"You are my brother, nothing will change it." she had smile a warm. "It's nice to have you here again."

"It's also nice to you see again. Where are your two lab-dogs, actually?" both laughed that Michael meant Caleb and Zed by it.

"They are hunting and they're not my lab-dogs."

Michael embraced her powerfully once again and sniffed her sweet smells, but another, more insignificantly smell was involved with hers and this let Michael discharges an easy growl.

"What is, Michael?" his eyes had changed to a cobalt blue for a moment.

"Don't say that you slept with Zed?"

"What?"

"I can smell it. His scent hangs on you."

"It's not in your business."

"And whether it's in my business. I'm only worried."

"You slowly annoying me with your worrying. I'm no more a little helpless girl." she could barely keep her tone back, if she had been able to, she would have yelled at him, but Michael could hear her fury and even hate, nevertheless.

"You still understand nothing, don't ya? And to be honest...you're helpless...for a vampire. You cannot kill because you never have tried it and because you are still attached to your humanity."

"Especially you say this. However, you're the one that constantly wails around, because you kill innocent people or have you fun now?"

"Guard your tongue..."

"...or what? Do you want to kill me as well, your own sister?"

"Damn it, I only try to protect you. I couldn't kill you of course."

"And why do you threaten me then?"

"Because you're particularly dear to me. After all what happened in our family, you're the last one who's remaining for me and I will guard you with my life. What I try to explain to you is, you also descend from the Corvinus clan, therefore is your blood also capable to unify the species and that I can't admit."

"You really don't have to worry about it, Zed won't..."

"If you give up your passion once, then will happen anything, I know this, it happened also to me."

"You bit Selene? Why isn't she then...a hybrid?"

"Because she didn't have the necessary genes and besides, I almost killed her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this."

"How should you. Now you see, why I'm worrying. I don't wish you the same fate like mine."

"It wouldn't be."

"What do you mean?"

"I spoke with Erika. She found out something about the Corvinus clan and she wanted hell-bend to speak with you about it."

"Something, tells me that I won't like it."

"You need rest. You should rest a while. You can go into my room if you like, the boys will be back soon."

"I will lay down a bit and if you have nothing on the other hand, I will use the shower."

"Just go ahead."

Michael walked around the corner where he found the bathroom. He made himself shortly fresh and followed the hallway. At the end was Kathleen's bedroom. It was very beautifully furnished, as she always had furnished her bedroom, as he could remember. Soft blue-tones and she loved dolphins and orcas. She loved the ocean. He couldn't fall asleep straight away and remained half awake the next few hours and he could even hear the two Lycans returning home. How could the poor boy just sleep by this noise? He grinned and rotated onto the side and thought about it, how he should tell this in the best way to his son, finally the began sun to rise.


	31. Michael meets Alex

Chapter 31:

-Michael meets Alex-

Michael decided to get up and stretched, he slipped into his jeans and his T-shirt and went into the living room where he found the three. Well Caleb snored and Zed...he had put his arm around Kathleen's shoulder, this let Michael internally flare up, however he only cleared the throat and got their attention on him. Zed immediately withdrew his arm and Caleb awakened with one cough. Kathleen got up and went to Michael and embraced him.

"You should rest now, sister."

"Not before you met Alex. He definitely wants also answers from me."

Michael nodded and stroked softly through her hair, then his gazes wandered to the others.

"As I see, you mastered your task well. It's nice to see you."

"We thought that we wouldn't see you anymore." said Caleb somewhat irritated.

"And the conversation, that you held before x years with your sister, wasn't exactly the fine way." snapped Zed.

"Oh don't get immediately on your collars, boys. Michael had his reasons although he could have called after all."

"I got out control and was out of my mind."

"of course." answered Zed ironically. "You're never."

"Zed, stop it!" Kathleen hissed and pulled at his sleeve.

"It's true." he turned himself off and fall itself into the sofa and nagged. Michael didn't let provoke, not this time. He let Kathleen loosely and sat into the comfortable and upholstered chair opposite from Zed and had nothing to say on it. Zed was right, but he couldn't even explain it to himself what had happened in the north. He had no other choice and pulled up his T-shirt height until his thorax.

"Jesus." slipped Zeds mouth.

"A little voodoo hocus-pocus inflicted this to me."

"Your wounds always healed, why not this one? Looks bad."

"Thank you Caleb, for the insider tip. As I said, I wasn't myself, it was as if somebody else assumed control over me. Every single time when we repeated it... it was different."

"You repeated it even if you knew that it could go the brook down." Kathleen was aghast.

"Yes and I killed not only livestock and beast, I killed also innocent villagers and as we did it the last time, we broke it, whatever it was. I could remember nothing more and I felt sudden after it... like a human being."

"What would be, if this all is only a test?"

"Why you're coming up with this, sister?"

"Let us leave this aside and we will discuss this together another time with Erika, O.K.?" "O.K.."

A door opened in the hallway behind and another closed itself again. Alex had awakened and vanished in the bathroom. It didn't last long and Alex came into the living room yawning, first, he didn't perceive the stranger and Michael didn't turn around either in order to see him.

"Morning." he welcomed the group overslept. He went directly into the kitchen, returned in order to get itself a glass of orange juice and as he now noticed the stranger, that sat silently and head-lowered, almost asleep, in the chair. Alex leaned against the doorframe and sipped his juice.

"And who is this, aunt, if I may ask?" Kathleen's looks hiked to Michael, that met her look and nodded and her then looks wandered again to Alex.

"Ehm... this is Michael."

"Your so-called friend?"

"He is not my friend. He... he is... my brother."

"Great, that means, that he is my uncle, right?" it sounded really not pleasant and convincing. Now, Michael got up.

"No... your father." ah God, what had he done? This will Alex never buy from him and if, then, he definitely had lost him. Alex coughed and could not believe what he heard there. A stranger simply appeared and claimed, he is his father.

"That's getting even better." Alex mocked. "You look sooner as you are my brother."

"I take this as compliment."

"Yow old are you actually? 23? 25?"

"Actually 43, if you don't believe me... I understand it."

"I want to hear nothing more from your lies." angrily he went back into his room and slammed the door, so one could hear it through the whole apartment.

"This started to the back." Caleb's commentary was.

"Would you have expected it differently?" Michael said in a disappointing serenity.

"I will talk to him. You should spend the day with him and probably you should tell it to him as gentle as possible that you are differently as other fathers."

"Yeah. I still wanted to say that I am not present tonight."

"No problem. What are you up to, brother?"

"Nothing what could put somebody in danger, promised. Only a dinner with a girl, whom I met by chance. She wanted to return the compliment. I had rescued her from a few thugs."

"The helpful Samaritan." quipped Zed.

"I am happy for a straight evening anyway."

"I will go to Alex then. You can still entertain yourself or the TV is also still there." Kathleen smiled and went through the hallway and knocked at Alex's door, however, she got no answer, therefore she entered. Alex lay on his bed, with headphone in his ears and one could hear the loud music.


	32. A chance for Michael

Chapter 32:

-A chance for Michael-

She sat on the bed edge and touched his shoulders, but he only turned himself off from her.

"Alex, listen." he didn't respond. "Alex, can I talk to you a moment?" her voice became more loudly, however he still didn't want to answer. She took the headphones of the head from him and he rotated annoyed about, mounted and shouted at her.

"I want to hear nothing, understood! That is only a fucking joke and a bad one. This guy out there isn't my father, that's impossible and a fucking impudence, to claim something similar."

"Alex, tame your language. I can assure you that it is your father. He's my single brother and I am your aunt and this is no lie."

"Where was he all the years? Didn't he love me, what a father actually feels for his/ child? I hate him."

"Don't say this. He's never forgotten you, Alex. Your mother died in your birth and he blamed himself for it. He'd never forgiven himself and he held it for the best to vanish. It wasn't because of you, he loves you... he always does. Give him the chance to know you and spend a day with him. It would mean much to him. Do me the favour, please. It would mean also much to me."

"I can't do this. First, he let me down and now, he wants to lead a father-son conversation with me, it doesn't work that way."

"Alex, I understand your anger, but give him this day. He has to tell you something important and you should listen to him."

"O.K., O.K.. I give him a chance."

"Common, let's go to him."

Kathleen slid something aside so that Alex could get up and could get dressed somewhat decent: a black T-shirt with a red dragon on the front and a few half torn jeans, probably it was fashion at the moment. When he was ready, both went back into the living room. The three men were talking and seemingly they had something to laugh about and they stopped as Kathleen returned with Alex.

"My aunt told me that you have to tell me something, Michael!"

"If I can invite you for lunch, we can talk about it."

"Yes, we can."

"What do you desire?"

"Hmm...pizza."

"You quite like junk food?" Michael could manage a smile.

"Well, if you grow up here, you haven't hardly any choice. I'd like to go to McDonalds, but the doctor told me that I have an allergy to meat and therefore I like pizzas and drinks."

"Not exactly healthy. Do we want to go?"

"I don't mind..."

Alex went already into the stairwell and waited for Michael at the entrance below. Kathleen stopped Michael shortly, as he wanted to leave the apartment too.

"Don't be too hard on him, please." she besought him.

"It must be, before something bad happens, but I will be at pains to teach him it as gentle as possible. So or so, it doesn't become easy for him. It's time for you to rest, Kath. we see us later." and he left the apartment too.


	33. Father son Lunch

Chapter 33:

- Father son Lunch-

Alex led Michael to his favourite pizzeria in the area, but on the way they talked not much. They sat down on the terrace outdoors at a table and ordered their pizzas. Alex picked a pizza Margarita with mushrooms and pepperonis as addition. Michael however chose a sea fruit pizza, with shrimps, small lobster pieces, oysters and squid. They picked a whole bottle Coca Cola, as a refreshment. It went, a whole while until they got their food, therefore they tried to lead a conversation, anyway Michael tried it.

"You grew quite well."

"It also are eighteen years ago as you saw me, right."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry. I don't even expect, that you forgive me, I only expect that you give me the time today, to explain something to you. You have your mother's eyes also like her temperament." he smiled.

"This also said my aunt and that I would have inherited the appearance from my father."

"Well yes, sometimes she can overdo something, right?"

"Possibly, although...if you're really my dad, you look actually cool."

"Do you think?"

"Jo." both grinned and finally, their long awaited pizzas came. It smelled more delicious and they enjoyed their meal.

"Do you have an object for your occupation, Alex?"

"I will go to the CIA if it works out this summer."

"Impressive. A dangerous and complicated job."

"No, I like the danger."

"Oh?"

"Sure, do you have any problem with it or what? You simply snow in my life and you want to tell me what I should do or."

"Yes... ehm... I mean no, of course not however there are things that I will tell you later but eat your pizza, before she becomes cold."

"What is actually your job?"

"Me? I am or was a doctor, however, I help from time to time out in hospitals if they need me."

"No simple job, I guess."

"No, it isn't."

For Michael, the pizza tasted strangely, cause he had eaten eternally none more and if he ate meat, it was mostly... raw. But he let it not to remark himself and enjoyed the pizza, as well as possible. As they were finish and Michael had paid, they wandered around something.

"Do you know parks somewhere close, where we could discuss in peace?"

"Sure, the central park and why do you want to talk in peace with me? Do you keep a secret from me?"

"I say it so: the people wouldn't understand what I try to explain to you."

"Oh I understands. Are you really a doctor or are you from the FBI?"

"You're really difficult, do you know this?"

"I always drive my aunt mad, I'm simply so."


	34. The only Prove

Chapter 34:

-The only Prove-

Michael gave up to talk to Alex on the way. There was no sense in it. It was in the early afternoon when they came into the park. Michael discovered a somewhat remote stains where hardly people passed by. They sat down on a bench.

"Now, we are here... undisturbed. I listen..."

"Alex, you really think... that I'm not your father."

"Prove it."

"You were born in Detroit on the 23. March 2004. Your mother was Selene, she died... in your birth, so it was told you."

"Why? Had it happened approximately differently?"

"She was killed. She would have survived and I would be together now with her and you."

"And I should believe this?"

"It is the truth. I loved Selene and still do. You really would have loved her and the last thing she was saying was: that she loves you and that I should take care of you, but there I probably failed."

"How was she? My mother."

"She was beautiful. She had black hair and brown eyes, the most beautiful and most clever woman I ever met. She was stubborn and adventurous like you. I liked it. I annoyed her with my sceptical side. I didn't dare much and had constantly something to object."

"Doesn't sound cool from you."

"No, it really wasn't." both laughed. "I was never cool, only a boring doctor."

"I see this differently. I think you're cool...honestly. But it isn't that what you wanted to talk about to me, right... dad?" it was strange to call him dad but it relieved him somehow.

"No, unfortunately not. But I wanted to talk about your mom, it helps me to take it somewhat more easily and to come over it away. I can still hear her screams."

"You were there?"

"Not directly. I was too late."

"I'm sorry, I was unfair to you."

"It is not your fault, it's all my fault. But I want to ask you something: Did ever happen something strange in your life?"

"Besides your mysterious appearing... no, everything is fine."

"Really? I had spoken with Kath and she mentioned an occurrence at the school, few years ago. Or she said, that you would have nightmares."

"Whoever doesn't have them. Too many horror films. Vampires and werewolves...who believes in such humbug and for the occurrence part, I was young and I was teased and I only fought back."

"I understand you very well, my son, but its more complicated than you can imagine. I... our family is."

"Get on your point, dad, I'm no child anymore. I will get over it."

"What would you say if I would say that you were right with the age, my appearance."

"I would say, you did well. What's strange about it? It's cool to have a young-looking father. Richard Geere and Johnny Depp also look good for their age." he joked. "What are you up to?"

"Alex, I am..." Michael cleared the throat and it felt, as if a lump was in his throat and he was sure for 100 percent, that Alex will hate him and never wanted to see him again, but he had to jump over the shadow. "... I'm almost for twenty years... dead. "

"What? Did you say... dead? You seem to be more alive." Alex laughed.

"It isn't a joke, unfortunately. However, I'm not dead either. I..."

"Are you approximately a ghost or even a vampire? Tztz... you're crazy. "

"I wished, I could keep you out of this. Well, I'm no ghost or vampire... however your mom was a vampire and I'm hybrid...bitten by a vampire and a werewolf."

"O.K. this is too much. How do you dare to pull my mom into the dirt, you bastard!" Alex was more than furious and rose, directly in front of Michael, Alex only yelled at him and rose his hand without thinking and he wanted to knock Michael down with an astonishing powerful beat but Michael was too fast for him and held hiss wrist tight. He put only a bit pressure on it, so that it hurt Alex, however he didn't ease off. "Can you prove it?"

"Without hurting you...no and I don't want to hurt you." Michael sounded quiet and worried about Alex, because the beat was abnormal for a boy of his age or even for a mortal one and he hadn't any ideas what he did or to what he was capable to do, if he made use of it. Alex let go finally and stepped disdainfully a few steps from Michael away. "Then, we simply start. If you're an immortal, you must have super-powers...prove it. Let's say...throw the rock into the river over there. He looks somewhat heavily...a good prove for the start."

"Alex, there are people in the park. I don't think it's a good idea. If you have a knife or take the metal pole, over there in the trashcan."

"What do you intend to do?"

"The only true prove I can give you...plunge it into me."

"You want that I... stab you?"

"You wanted your prove and furthermore you are mad on me, let it out."

Alex was boiling with rage, however he was confused now. His own father wanted that he stabbed him to death in order only to prove, that he is dead...well, everyone is dead after it... a great prove, but Alex did what Michael demanded from him. He hesitated and trembled, but Michael looked so unconcerned and sat only there.

"I can't do it."

"Just do it."

Before he decided differently, he closed his eyes and pushed the damned pole straight through Michael's breast, let it loosely and fell on the knees. Michael cried out, twitched together, bite itself on the teeth and seized the pole and pulled it out again of his breast. An annoying snarling slipped him and this let Alex to look up and saw he what...was incredible. He saw cobalt blue eyes and the glaring wound, that regenerated already again. Alex stumbled backwards and didn't know what to say. Michael bent the pole without effort with his left hand and threw it back into the pail. He shortly closed his eyes and opened them again and the blue had vanished, all what remained behind, was the hole in the shirt and the first time Alex got attention on Michael's fangs.

"I'm sorry, but only so I could prove it. Do you believe me now?" Alex only nodded. "Since you are my son, you are different, it explains that you set free your seemingly unintentionally astonishing strengths by outbursts of fury. No notion whether you are also like me or something else which I don't think and that about the allergy of the flesh, it is only to your security and from the others."

"You want to say, if I eat a Big Mac, I become addicted? The meat is cooked what can happen there."

"Meat is meat and if you leaked once the first blood, then there is no more going back. I went too far, further than any more immortal, exactly because I am hybrid. I don't want that this happens with you or I'm forced to detain you."

"You want to kill me"?

"No certainly not."

"What do you mean by it that you went to far? I am 18 and find out that I actually have dead parents. There, you must explain rather much to me."

"I never killed at the beginning, or only to protect Selene, but then I got more and more out of control and there I started to nourish myself at the immortal blood. The blood of vampires and werewolves and I had even killed another, even stronger hybrid and the worst was, I behaved like an animal and left nothing remaining besides his bones. Since then, I had ask for not only for blood but also flesh... human, of animals or even of immortals."

"However, you don't look exactly like count Dracula or the wolf man. How this?"

"Believe me, you don't want to see this. For years, I wander in this shape and for everyone who knows me, I am Michael Corvin, nobody would only scoop one suspicion."

Alex only shook his head confused. "I can't believe what see, I don't want to believe it. It is again one of my nightmares, nothing more."

"What did you see then... in your dreams?"

"It were dreams, nothing one should worry about."

"First I had them as well, but Selene explained me, that these are memories from our past. Tell me?"

"I saw wars and burning villages... vampires and... werewolves." his voice became quieter and did a pause, then, he saw again to Michael, not certainly whether he should say more. "I... I saw also you. I wasn't sure for myself so far. Well, all was quite blurred, I can say nothing exact. You fought and killed to guard only about somebody, I could not recognize who it was, however I assume... it was mum."

"Yes."

"I miss her." he sobbed and he went to Michael and fell him around the neck. The first time Michael held his son and he tried to calm him down.

"I miss her too, however, if you want, we can visit her at the opportunity and if you're ready. I believe it's getting time, to go back home. It was probably too much for you. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah."

Michael stretched shortly as he rose, while Alex's looks stared at the hole in the shirt. The material had absorbed the blood, however, he couldn't see a scar. Either it was cool or the pure nightmare. He had first to digest this and held it also for the best to go home, lives and tonight, he had simply to get out of the flat and celebrate.


	35. Caleb, the pain in the arse

Chapter 35:

-Caleb, the pain in the arse-

Silently, father and son stepped into the apartment and their ways separated. Alex went in the room and Michael let fall itself into the chair in the living room. Kathleen wasn't in the room, only the two child-beheads of Lycans sat before the TV and played madly video games. Michael watched only a short time then he supported his head on his right rested hand.

"Hi Michael, already back? Do you want to try a play?" spoke Caleb in a some good mood.

"Not now."

"How did it proceed, Mike?" Zed put the controller aside and turned around to Michael in the emperor-sit. He noticed, the hole in Michael's shirt and shook only the head."And what happened there?" he pointed at the hole.

"One prove. I let him ram a pole through my breast. Rather powerfully that boy, but I think that he didn't pick up it really well. From outside maybe seen... yes but internally... he is totally confused. I should get ready once and should go to pick up Melissa."

"Ahh, Melissa." grinned Caleb and Zed had also to smile.

"I guess, I'd better go."

Michael went shortly into the bathroom and took a quick shower and washed his hair too, but he didn't have the time to dry it, and shook it only a few times. The T-shirt he couldn't put on however, he put on first his trousers and then, he went back into the living room to the two and asked them about a white T-shirt. Caleb offered him one however he had to get it for itself in the bedroom, what he/ also did and thanked.

"But don't destroy this either, is that clear!"

"I don't intend it. Take care of the two and yourself."

"No problem. Enjoy the evening."

"Thank you. See ya later."


	36. The Rendezvous

Chapter 36:

-The Rendezvous-

Michael left the apartment and the building and tried to find the way to Melissa what didn't represent any big problem to him. After fifteen minutes, he came again before the pretty house, where he had dropped her off last night. He knocked at the door three times and he could hear, like somebody came running down the stairways.He only hoped that the one didn't fall down. He grinned. One minute later the bolt behind the door opened and then the door itself. Melissa stood in the door in a beautiful red, evening-dress and put back the hair. She remained embarrassed and smiled. Michael grinned and looked to the ground.

"You're early... Michael."

" I didn't want to miss anything."

"Ehm.. do you want to come in shortly? I'm not quite ready yet but it won't last any longer."

"Yes gladly."

He entered. It was a beautiful house. He looked around a bit for itself and Melissa led him into the living room where he could wait.

"Sit down, I will be back soon."

"O.K.." Michael sat down on a soft sofa and had almost put up his legs, so comfortable was it however it would have been rather impolite. Then he could hear somebody suddenly coming into the room , but it wasn't Melissa, it was apparently...

"Hello. I'm Melissa's mum and you must be the young hero, who helped my daughter."

"I'm Michael and I was by chance on the way."

"I'm so grateful." she embraced him shortly. "Please take care of her tonight."

"Believe me, I will and she more than safe with me, Miss..."

"... Keoh. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't."

Melissa came down the stairway and simply looked... delightful. Michael rose and smiled.

"It seems... you introduced yourself already with my mother."

"Yes, I did and you can consider yourself lucky to have such a nice mom."

"You don't know her. She's constantly worrying about me and that can be pretty annoying."

"Ah Melissa, I want only the best for you."

"I know mum."

"And I have a very good feeling with Michael. He's charming, friendly and he looks strong."

"Mum." Melissa said embarrassed.

"All right, all right I stop. I wish you a beautiful evening and enjoy it."

"Many thanks, Misses Keoh."

"Let's go Michael. The evening doesn't wait. We see us later mum and don't worry."

Melissa's arm wrenched in Michael's and together they strolled comfortably down the street, in direction downtown.It was wonderful evening. The streetlights shone and the stars illuminated the heaven-camp also like the moon shone in his splendour. Melissa laughed at Michael's side as he did. They told jokes or little horror stories. They had much fun anyway. Melissa had chosen a normal however rather taste-full restaurant.

"Let us eat on the terrace, what do you think of it?"

"I don't mind." was Michael's simple answer.

They let them lead to a table for two and let them give the menus. Michael already had chosen his menu during Melissa wasn't sure yet. They ordered a bottle French red wine

"And, could you decide what you want to eat?"

"Cordonbleu and assorted vegetables doesn't sound bad together with a delicious summer salad and what about you?"

"Steak and different vegetables."

The waitress passed their table and took their order and she asked Michael:

"How would you have your steak, sir?"

"Bloody, please."

As she had all written down, she went into the kitchen and left the two alone.

"Bloody... my dad ate his steak like this, I never could this. That's disgusting." she sighed and stared at the moon and the stars and smiled softly. "It's a beautiful night. I love the moon... he if somehow magic, don't you think?"

"One could say."

"A stupid question, but... are you constantly risk your life for young girls, so that you get their attention?"

"No, it was the first time and it seems that it was worth it, doesn't it?" both laughed and Michael felt comfortable by it.

"Seem so and I'm glad that it is you."

"Oh, really? I am insufferable if you knew me better."

"You're funny, you're not insufferable. Have you been for a long time in L.A.?"

"No, I moved recently... have family here."

"Your parents"?

"No, my sister and my son."

"Son? Are you married or do you have a girlfriend?"

"Married no and... I had a girlfriend, she died with an accident unfortunately."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be too curious."

Finally their meals were served and they thanked. Michael looked somewhat disappointed, as he saw his steak. Frankly, he could have consumed more than only this. Damn it, what was he actually thinking there? He knew, that it was a while ago, as he had eaten something or even only had drunk blood and furthermore he had blood lost already today, through Alex's action. He had to pull himself together, to leave Melissa. True, her tender flesh and her young fresh blood provoked him however, he couldn't harm her.While they were eating, they looked at each other from time to time.

"It sounds stupid to say this, but you remind me of my lost girlfriend."

"Beg your pardon?"

"When I look at you, one could think you're twins only that she wasn't so heart-joyfully...like you. I don't want to compare you and want to put you into an unpleasant position, but, you gave me a beautiful evening and made me more than happy."

"That sounds sweet. You're still fond of her. It's hard to let go if one loved somebody very much. I lost my father when I was little. He was shot at his workplace, by bandits. We never got over it."

"I didn't want to offend you, I am terribly sorry."

"It feels good to talk with someone about, that understands you. You don't have to apologize, I can't thank you enough, Michael."

Michael sat a bit back when he was finished and observed Melissa while she was eating.

"Have you still something in mind or you would you like go home? The night is still young."

"I don't know... we could still pull something around the blocks and maybe we could go for a drink." she smiled and Michael saw surprised at her however he only grinned. "You wouldn't have thought about it, that such a girl like me goes in clubs. Come, let's have some fun, I know a great place, where almost everyone goes. Let's pay and we are away."

"Sounds great."


	37. Night fever, Night fever, Night fever!

Chapter 37:

-Night fever, Night fever, Night fever!-

How promised Melissa paid for the dinner, but Michael gave something for the vine, that wasn't exactly cheap. After they went down the street and turned into right a beside alley, which was a shortcut into the downtown and led straight away in a wonderful lit street, where the most clubs and game arcades were. Two club guards stood outdoors and controlled the passports. Michael stuck in a problem, practically he should look somewhat older and the photo would match his present look, only the date of birth would betray him, therefore he played the stupid one and quite simply said that he had forgotten it. Both of the guards looked at him and agreed that he was over 18 with certainty.Michael and Melissa stepped hand in hand in. It was rather loud and the club was full. The most danced to the modern time music, but the two wound through the crowd to the bar. They sat onto the high stools and ordered a drink. Michael could see, that Melissa was in her element, only he didn't feel so well on that occasion. He never was in a club and since he, well yes, had this sensitive abilities, all the more not. It almost caused him headaches and until he could get used to it, also Melissa already looked anxiously at him:

"Don't you feel well?"

"Everything is fine, I'm only not used to be for on loud places, that is all."

"Drink this, then, you will feel better."

Michael took one sip and made a grimace, which made Melissa laugh.

"Don't say, you never have drunk alcohol, just like you react?"

"I'm no virgin in alcohol, it's only, I didn't touch this stuff anymore for a long time. Let's enjoyed the evening and you can make fun out of me even further, if you like, I don't mind." Michael laughed and swallowed this stuff. His whole body really couldn't endure this daily stuff anymore, it was, as if he had to vomit the next minute, but he let it better. Instead he looked around a bit and listened to the music.Melissa went on the dance floor and danced a bit. It was nearly already midnight and Melissa had a few drinks too much and had just fun. Michael had touched no single one further. The club was more than full and one had no view. The music boomed and the crowed cheered and sang along. Suddenly Michael was pulled by Melissa onto the dance floor and asked to dance.

"ehm... I'm no good dancer."

"Come on, feel the music and dance after heart desire."

He only did this, because it was her, he never would have danced voluntarily in the public.It was embarrassing for him, but he had fun after all, however after a while he wanted to sit down again at the barA few boys were thrown out of the back door by a few bodyguards, this happened often however Michael observed them and his sixth sense told him, that something wasn't right.

"Alex." he said to himself. He got up and wanted also inconspicuously go to the back door, however Melissa seized quite softly his arm and looked disappointed at him.

"Where do you want to"?

"I only want to get fresh air shortly. Don't worry, I'm back again immediately."


	38. A somewhat different drug withdrawal

Chapter 38:

-A somewhat different drug withdrawal-

Michael went through the crowd until he had reached the back door. He asked the doorman to let him at the fresh air shortly and it was granted to himOutdoors he could recognize nobody, but then, he could hear a row and then, he heard hits and kicks. It sounded as if somebody was clapped. As Michael brought himself noiselessly closer, he recognized that it was Alex who was thrashed brutally by five boys, in his age. that wasn't good. That was absolutely not good. Michael had only a bad feeling on that occasion. He didn't worry about Alex, it were the others for which he would feel sorry, but he didn't want to let it get so far. Two of those were suddenly hurled through the air and Alex got up with difficulty and wiped the blood in his mouth-bends away.He got ready for a counterattack however, to his and the others surprise his hit was stopped by somebody out of the nothingness.All made off as fast as possible, only Alex remained and the stranger. Alex saw wrathful to the back, where he met Michael's look and he wanted fight for itself around however, Michael consolidated his grasp. He could see the first time a change in Alex: his eyes had changed to a cobalt blue and a low growl slipped him.

"Are you already following me! Go away, that's none of your business at all!"

"Calms down and... no I don't following you at all however, it was the right time to stop you."

"From what? To smash those fucking sods their mugs?"

Alex's power increased with each sentence he spoke. As it seemed, he had drunk also too much and worse... he probably had taken drugs and that let him really loose the control over himself. Now, Michael also became somewhat furious. His hands grew to claws and his left hand seized Alex's throat and his eyes were pitch-black. A little foretaste for his other ego.

"Try not to fight me, Alex. You only make it worse. You succeeded make me angry and you have disappointed me."

"Oh how sentimental. Should I apologize now? I didn't have exactly a great day and this I owe to you,... father."

"I will always find you without to following you and you should beware yourself... not only before me but also other unpleasant types. I smell vampires everywhere and you aren't aware. You go home, I will keep up soon."

"And if I don't want? I have enough of this babysitting. I can do whatever I want."

"Not, until you understood what I try to explain to you.Maybe I'm no good father however I became a good hunter over the years. You cannot hide."

"Great, I became a toy for my father." spat Alex, his eyes still in this blue-tone. This boy was more mulish than Selene, because he didn't really know when it's enough.

"You can be certain that I will keep an eye on you in the next days I am kept and we should talk more exactly about your fury-attacks, savvy? And would you leave your fingers from this dirty stuff."

"You have to tell me nothing and I feel much better with it than with your nonsense!"

"You didn't want it differently and, I really don't like to do this now, however you don't leave me any chance..." Michael opened his mouth, showed his fangs and drilled them into the neck of the poor boy. Alex cried out and tried with all his strength to push off Michael, however he was too strong and furthermore he felt suddenly dizzy. Michael let loosely and fluctuated a few strides to the back and sat down. Alex slid at the wall down to the ground and breathed flat, but he had tamed his aggressions.Michael was again him. He still licked the blood from his lips, then, he saw to Alex and went now to him, as he still tried to neutralize the drug in his blood. He held up Alex's head and hit tried to get him to consciousness. Like a drunk Alex looked into Michael's face and was in a state of anxiety.

"What Have you done? What have you done to me? You wanted to kill me." Alex had tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Alex. You will survive. I have cleaned your blood, nevertheless it cost a part of your blood. You should go home and rest. I will keep up as fast as possible. Here... money for a taxi and no more stops. Tell Kathleen nothing about it. I have to go back inside again and accompany Melissa home. Now go and I hope, it taught you a lesson."


	39. End of a beautiful night

Chapter 39:

-End of a beautiful night-

Melissa sat at the bar as Michael joined her again. She had put her head on her crossed arms. Gently, he shook her easily at her shoulder and looked shaky at him.

"Where...were you ...so long?" she sounded drunk and tired.

"You look tired. Allow me to bring you home, it's already late too."

On the way to Melissa's house, he held for the best to gave her support, because otherwise she would have collapsed and she would have kipped on the spot.As they came before the doorstep, she turned around clinging his arm and saw into his eyes. Smiling she said:

"It was a very beautiful evening. Sad, that he's already over. Will we see us again, Michael? "

"I don't know whether it would be a good idea, however..." before he could say something further, Melissa's soft and warm lips touched his mouth. He closed his eyes and felt her easy movements of her lips and tongue. "... it would be very nice to see you again." he continued. "I will call you or visit you simply once if it's right for you**." **

"That would be great. I believe... I should go to bed. My head is swimming. I hope, I didn't have ruined your evening."

"No, definitely not. It was my most beautiful one for a long time. I should also go home and see whether is all in order. It was lovely you to know you and sleep well."

Both kissed each other to the secreted , then Melissa opened the front door and waved at him, before she closed the door again. And alone again.On the fastest way, he went back home. Long he thought about Melissa and he was confused. He knew, that he couldn't be together with her, start a relationship, that was impossible and he couldn't tell her his secret. But he wanted to be together with her in this moment and wanted to forget all other.She gave him a feeling of freedom, however, all this was only a dream. At that moment, also the hate-filled words from Alex buzzed in his head around and his blood still pulsated through his veins. Michael still felt miserable from the drug-infested blood from Alex and it strengthened him about multiple at the same time. No wonder that vampires or Lycans took no drug-addicted as sacrifices, one felt self quite high after it and it tasted good horribly.


	40. You have to change yourself, Kathleen

Chapter 40:

-You have to change yourself, Kathleen-

Totally shattered he entered the apartment and curbed straight away into the bathroom. As he came out again, he met Alex on his way to the room. Alex wasted no time only to throw a look at Michael. Michael stopped him with a soft touch and asked him, despite all had had occurred, in an uneasy manner:

"How are you"?

"Lousy."

Kathleen came from the kitchen and saw the two standing in the hall she, however, could see, that Alex moved away more and more from Michael, more instinctive.

"What's wrong, you two? I thought you understand..."

"Ask Michael. He can explain it to you. All what I want is rest." Alex hissed.

"What happened Michael?" she saw at the pale boy and noticed red signs at his throat and saw again aghast at Michael. "What happened? Was he attacked by..."

"Oh please... sham saint fuss. My father... did this to me... killed his son." he shouted and hissed at Michael, then he pushed her on the side, passed by at him and closed itself into the room. Kathleen was shocked.

"You bit Alex? Are you actually insane?"

"I didn't have any choice, he got out of control and besides he was on under drug influence. He didn't know, he did what however, he was shortly before... to lose itself and to change."

"And you thought it's right to suck him simply half empty, how noble. Damn it, he could have died!"

"I know what I'm doing. I know, when the critical point comes at which everyone can die. Alex was distant far from it. He is only weak and pure. The cocaine is out of his blood. I will do a few practices with him tomorrow night."

"I don't know whether I should wish that you better never have come back. We didn't have any serious problems before, which we couldn't handle ourselves."

"You never would have made it. Alex is stronger as you can imagine and how I can assess him, he would just kill everyone, that only tries to change something in his life. Human being, vampire, Lycan, friend or enemy... doesn't matter. You could never have explained it to him and you at the all fewest, Kath." Kathleen was deeply hit from which what Michael thought of her.

"You don't trust me, is it that?"

"Here, the thing isn't trust, the thing here are experiences and don't get m wrong, you have as good as none. If you want it you can still learn and it will help you with surviving."

"I don't want to be a killer like... you or Zed and Caleb."

"I cannot always take care on you, neither can Zed and Caleb. Be aware for this."

The guest room was furnished for him and he really didn't have any more desire to discuss. All became more and more a burden for him. Maybe he really shouldn't have returned and was supposed to have left Kathleen and Alex their fate. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Within short a time he fell in a long one sleep. It was again one of his usual nights and the same dreams or memories, what better applied. Selene's memories filled his dreams and showed him her past, when she was happy but then he could see the fire again, as if he could feel it and he saw everywhere corpses and a small crying girl in the chaos. Michael was sweating and he was tossing an turning restlessly in the bed. then, he had with-look again Lucian's torture, as he had lost Sonja... the scene sloshed to another, when Kraven and Lucian agreed a pact and a moment later, Lucian was shot by Kraven from the back and he fell to the ground. And again, the strange scene appeared. Blizzards and everywhere fir trees and then in the dark a sarcophagus with the big C. Michael awakened and panted and drove itself through the hair. Ah my God, it was five o'clock in the afternoon.


	41. Explanations

Chapter 41:

-Explanations-

How could he only have overslept the day. It was quiet in the house. Michael went first into the kitchen without dressing himself, only in his shorts. He got one bottle of this cloned blood from the smaller cell in the kitchen. He opened it and took a big sip. As he closed the door, Alex stood already behind him.

"That's disgusting." he spoke emotionless. He looked sceptically at Michael's body however he discovered nothing exceptional, besides two bigger scars. One between his left shoulder and neck and the other on the breast. Michael took another sip and then put the bottle on the storage space. "How can you only drink this stuff, as if it is Coca Cola?" that made Michael smile.

"Because I know nothing else more, unfortunately but one will used to it. I had also difficulties at the beginning. Already the thought of it was unthinkable."

"What are these scars on your upper body? They look rather bad. "

Michael touched his neck and the pictures flooded his head. Pictures, when Lycans chased him through his apartment without a reason... as Selene held him up on the wall at his throat and as Lucian's teeth drilled into his neck. That was his ticket into this world.

"I was bitten... by a Lycan... werewolf, almost 20 years ago. I was an unsuspecting doctor at this time. I didn't have any idea of the existence of vampires and Lycans. I had already enough stress at this day and in the evening, when I came home, I was chased through the hallway by a few Lycans and in conclusion I met their leader and he bit me. I held him for a lunatic, nothing more. The scar on my breast was a mistake and I don't want to manifest myself to it."

"Why aren't you... a Lycan, since one bit you?" Alex was curious and was ready to listen to Michael. He sat down on a chair and ate a few chips.

"Because I was bitten by your mother. She rescued me. I was shot with silver-bullets and the crap was, it was nitrate... liquid. I had no chance to survive and I had already to bother with, never to see your mom anymore. A fairy-tale, in which the Lycans believed, rescued me. I was, the last descend of a family with an uncommon blood composition, that was capable to unify human being, vampire and Lycan and could evoke a hybrid. Stronger than both races together... the strengths from both and no one their weaknesses."

"Sounds crass. It must be really tough for you to be the only one... I wanted to apologize... what I've done and said yesterday. I probably had to have a plain mind and to sleep it off before I could see how serious it is for you and it is."

"I must apologize. I shouldn't have done this."

"Maybe it was necessary whoever knows. I didn't know what I did."

"I am glad that you're fine and that counts. I fear, you're in your development phase and it's time."

"Well, you tore me quite from the shoes. I can hardly keep me upright."

"Are you ready to learn something ?"

" I am, father."

"We go into the park by nightfall and Caleb will accompany us."

"why him ?"

"You will see."

Michael drank the bottle empty and sat down before the TV. Alex took another couple of chips and went back in his room and finished his homework. The hours passed and Kathleen joined Michael. She embraced him from the back and put her head on Michael's shoulder.

"What do you intend?"

"I will Alex take to the park tonight. He must learn it and... I will show it to him. "

"Don't you think that it is too early?"

"What I saw last night... no. Can you do me a favour? Could you send Caleb to the central park on 22.00 o'clock if you see him. I need him as assistant."

"I can do this."

Michael pressed her hand and kissed the palm, then, he got up and went in his room. he put on some, already a bit torn and dirty jeans however he decided not to wear a shirt only a black leather jacket. It knocked at the door and Alex stood in the room. His fear was rather obviously, however, Michael gave him a smile. he put his arm around Alex's shoulder, and together they left the house. If it was necessary, Michael supported him on the way, because his son still fluctuated like a drunk.


	42. The first lessons to become a Hybrid

Chapter 42:

-The first lessons to become a Hybrid-

"How is it... I mean, to change itself…does it hurt?"

"First it is, as if you can feel every individual bone presses itself against your flesh and your organs burst however, if your body adapted itself once, then no."

"Will I change?" he sounded scared.

"If it's time... yes. It's inevitable. Yesterday it was full moon and this lead you almost to a transformation if I hadn't stopped you. Today, we can proceed it quite."

They strolled a bit in the park around until they came again in this forested part. At this time, no one was in that part, there were enough rumours that people became kidnapped there and that people were also already killed. They sat a while on a bench and Alex had to take a break. Michael bit itself into the artery at his wrist and held his bleeding hand to Alex.

"Alex, drink."

"Dad, I can't do this."

"You're weak, I can see this and it's my fault. Drink." Michael held his hand to Alex's mouth and as the first few drops blood touched Alex's lips, he immediately wanted to vomit, but Michael pressed the sore at his mouth and Alex began to drink. The first sips were ghastly then, however, he felt better with each further sip. Michael withdrew his arm and had to recover shortly from his loss.

"Better?" he asked his son.

"Why did you do this? Why did you force me, to drink your blood?"

"You need your strength. To the first lesson: try to attack me with all strength."

"But I'm tired."

"You're not. You are tired because you are not used to something else. Attack me."

Michael got up and simply let his arms hang and didn't show any reaction.

"Don't you want to fight back?" Alex asked uncertainly.

"Concentrate on your part."

Alex got to the first kick that beat into the empty. The next hit Michael into the stomach, however he showed no pain.

"Is this all you can offer? O.K. that will come in time. I believe it's more important to avoid or to block an attack. Attack me once again."

Alex did what was told him. His attacks became better and more precise. Suddenly, Michael stood behind Alex without he was noticing him. Alex startled as he turned around.

"Fuck, how did you do this?"

"You cannot think but can think ahead. It was no big effort for me. Vampires are fast from nature and their movements are nearly invisible for people. Use this offering. It's more difficult for me carry out normal movements."

"I will never understand this."

"You don't need this either, you will do it automatically, believe me."

Michael took off his leather coat and put it on the bench and he also took off his necklace.

"What's this supposed to be now?"

"I don't want to ruin the coat. No, I want to show you now... what I am. I never have done it simply so. Mostly it happened, if I was furious, but the point is, you should learn control it and to be able to assess your strength."

He moved a few steps from Alex. The first change that Alex could see, Michael's eyes were, coloured from blue green to one blue and then too black. Then he could see how his fingers grow to claws and his fangs became longer, but then he could hear the cracking and lengthen of the muscles and bones. It sounded awfully and to it Michael was growling and panting, what made all even more uncanny. The jeans burst through the tension of the muscles in Michael's legs and his whole body became massive. His muscles and structure already radiated his power however showed also his skilfulness.Alex could hardly see this thing no more in the dark, since his skin also had coloured, to this black-blue, the perfect disguise in the dark.All at once it was quiet and Alex heard and saw nothing more. Michael had vanished... so it seemed but as he then wanted to look around, Michael stood in his hybrid form before Alex. Alex fell to ground and wanted to move away as fast as possible from Michael. He had more than only shit.He was afraid of him and he didn't know where hewas at. Was it only a trick to kill Alex or a bad joke? Michael could smell his fear and he changed back. He sweat.

"Damn shit! Jesus." was Alex's commentary, completely shocked.

"I know...crass and I don't like to do this.

"Holly shit! You were nearly double of your size... Hulk looks against it like a little worm."

"Really? I don't like me in that form, if you understand me."

"I can imagine this. I wouldn't like either. You were terrifying and I was scared."

Michael approached his son, but Alex flinched. He became distrustful.

"Alex, I... "

"You said that fury pushes you to this transformation, isn't it. Were you angry last night?"

"A bit. It made me rather furious that you want to wear yourself out with drugs and abuse it therefore. however, I didn't want to injure you, it was for your best."

"And to be honest, dad, I feel better, thank you. I didn't know exactly how I could get myself into these drug-measures."

"Teenagers." Michael smiled. He took Alex in his arms and Alex didn't refuse, instead he cuddled like a small child at Michael's strong body and felt his strength.Then, out of nothing they heard someone clearing the throat. Alex immediately was active and Michael looked relaxed around, only his hand attached importance to Alex's shoulders and grinned at the uncanny shade.


	43. Lesson Two: Track down Caleb

Chapter 43:

-Lesson Two: Track down Caleb -

"Hey, Caleb."

"Hey you two. You wanted me, Mike?"

"Yes, for a few practices for Alex."

"How can Caleb help us? He is a..."

"... human being? I'm sorry Alex however, it was necessary that we had to lie to you for all the years."

"Alex, Caleb is a Lycan just as it is Zed."

"Great, why does nothing surprises me anymore."

"I want that you hide yourself somewhere in the park, Caleb. Alex should learn, how to track down Lycans or vampires and to distinguish."

"Oki-doki and I'm off." with a high jump he vanished in the dark and Alex hadn't even see in which direction he went.

"O.K., I want that you simply watch me once and you will try it after it. vampires, Lycan and people have a different smell essence and you recognizes them at their smell as first."

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated. As he had smelled Caleb's smell, he lead himself from his sense of smell. Within few minutes, he had found Caleb's location. With a huge silent jump, Michael jumped on a tree and saw the unsuspecting Caleb getting along below. With a somersault, he jumped downward and...

"Buhh."

"Oh Michael, you know that I don't have any chance against you."

"I know." he grinned impudently. Alex came running and didn't really know what was funny.

"How should I learn something if you walk out on me. What is the practice in it? You have your jokes and I...I'm out of puff." Alex sounded disappointed and furious. He wasted time.

"The point is, my son that you can count on your senses. They lead you. If you smelled a Lycan or vampire once, you will recognize them more easier."

"I can't do this... jump on trees and all the more not down. I will break something for myself."

"Nonsense. I tell you something. The first full moon-night after I was bitten and trigger-happy Lycans had pursued us, your mom and me. We were in the third floor of an old building and I wasn't conscious yet for the situation. I had strange dreams and was already hunted by immortal, that were, badly digestible. Selene ordered me to jump out of the window. I only flipped out and refused. Then, shots fell into the room, missed us, however, I barely lost the balance and fell... approximately twenty meters. Automatically, I landed my legs without a scratch. Now, it's your turn, to find Caleb. "

"If it has to be."

"Be forbearing with him, Caleb."

"I will try it. And bye." and again he was away.

"Close your eyes. Relax and concentrate on Caleb's smell and if you got it open your eyes and follow him."

Alex was tired, but he knew that, how important that was to him also for Michael. His father really seemed to care about him and he showed it not exactly in a fine way.He opened his spirit to the surroundings and could hardly believe it, what he actually could smell and he could feel. Still all was confusing and became blurred, but he could already exert himself it no more than he did. Alex opened his eyes and saw to Michael

"Are you ready?" Michael wanted to know.

"I am not sure..."

"Try.** " **

Alex entered somewhat uncertainly into the dark and listened into the night. night-active birds did the most different sounds, the leaves, rustled with the light wind of the night and Alex could even hear, like mice run into the undergrowth and sought for food.Michael only observed him. It lasted, until Alex chose his way and was sure itself. It lasted for Michael too long, but Alex found Caleb sedentary behind a monument in the park and he got up yawning.

"It's about time. Where were you Alex?" he teased smiling. " Well done. It'll turn out all right."

"I'm sorry that I disappoint you but I'm tired.

"Maybe it would be better if we will proceed tomorrow night. I'm available for you." Michael proposed Caleb and nodded agreeing.

"I must take something to myself. The last time as I had some fresh one, are days ago."

"What do you intend?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's too early to see this and you must apply, Alex. Unfortunately on my part, it's necessary to kill despite to remain with strengths."

"I would like to come with you."


	44. Lesson Three: Learn to kill

Chapter 44:

-Lesson Three: Learn to kill-

Michael went back to get his coat shortly and he put it on again. Together, they came back on the streets. Few cars drove about this time through the streets of L.A. and hardly were people to see, only strange people were still on the streets, like hookers, drug dealers and tramps. While Alex stared at these people, Michael walked without to waste only once a look.Michael turned into a dark dead end where he found two older homeless men, the held a bottle of schnapps in the hands and snored. Alex seized Michael's sleeve and shook the head.

"You cannot do this. They're innocent and defenceless..."

"And they won't find any future on the street. Either they die of an illness or they get killed. What I'm only doing, I redeem them from their misery."

Caleb grasped the one between the trashcans and bit him into the throat and tore at the flesh. Michael took over the other and did the same, but in the contrast too Caleb first, he sucked his victim empty and after he enjoyed the rest. It was repulsively to watch it. Alex closed the eyes and turned away itself. He could smell the blood, almost taste it. It smelled differently, than that of Michael... somehow sweeter. Stabbing and hammering in his head drove him crazy and tried to calm his head with both hands, he lost his balance and fell on his knees.Michael like also Caleb heard a dull sound, immediately, they turned around and saw that Alex was on the ground. Michael ran to him and knelt beside him and wanted to help him, however, Alex raised his right arm and hit Michael. It came suddenly and it wasn't a simple beat, it was led with big power, so that Michael fell to the back. Alex breathed heavily and he seemed, to have pains in the stomach, because he lasted desperately with both arms the stomach now, bit itself on the teeth and held the eyes closed. Michael brought Alex closer to himself another time

"Alex, do you hear me? Try to breathe deeply."

"Aua... it hurts... my stomach, it hurts infernally. Argh!"

"Look at me... look at me, Alex!"

Alex opened his eyes and Michael saw aghast to Caleb

"I never should have done this, Caleb. It was too early."

"What is with him?"

"It won't last more long and he will change and my blood accelerated all. He demands blood, only so he can ease his pains."

"But he doesn't want to kill."

"Find a weak victim and bring it here, then, he simply must learn it, so hard it will be."

Caleb left the dead end and went in search of a suitable sacrifice.A while he went up and down the streets until he found a young-looking tramp. Perfect. However that one seemed to be sober and with plain mind all what he did was looking for food or if he was successful he found money in sewage holes and other niches. Caleb cleared the throat and spoke to him.

"Apology, but I need help. a young lad is injured and I can find nobody."

"Sure, where is he?" he immediately placed himself helpful and he backtracked Caleb where Alex still sat writhed in pain at the ground, but now in Michael's arm lying. The undreamt-of tramp bent down to the boy, but a hit of Caleb on his back head knocked him out and he sank to the ground.

"I could find nothing else, anyway nothing pure."

"That's fine." Michael awakened Alex with easy pats on his cheeks. As he opened his eyes, they still had this blue. "Alex, you must drink something to get rid of the pains, did you understand? however, Caleb brought you somebody but must still... kill him yourself."

Alex sat up itself trembling and looked uncertainly at the unconscious young man beside him and then back to Michael. Then, he crawled to the body and looked at him. He still didn't know how he should start. He felt the neck and also the breast and he could hear the pulse and even the blood, how it streamed through the whole body.His gaze stared a while on the more delicious artery at the neck. He sensed, how his own one heart was tearing more and more and the desire for blood grew more and more. His stomach hurt like hell. He cried out. now, his teeth had grown to fangs and without hesitating and thinking, he drilled his fangs for the first time into living flesh and let the blood stream down his throat. It was like nectar, ambrosia... like fire, that awakened him to life again.At once he felt better and even stronger. Michael got up again on his legs. He was impressed, however he had to the stop Alex.

"Alex, you must stop. He is dry, let it for good."

Alex panted and looked at him. The blue vanished in his eyes.

"I want more."

"Not now. You must act slowly. We will hunt again tomorrow and if you're ready, you can even select your sacrifices. You need sleep and let's go home now, before Kathleen is. We're already late anyway. Are you ok, son?"

"So-so. Ask me later once again."

Alex was somewhat wriggly on the way home if he met people... nervousness and desire. Michael noticed that, and seized Alex at the arm in order to keep him away from temptations. Unwillingly Alex resigned and together they crossed the last hours of the night.


	45. A row between Brother and Sister

Chapter 45:

-A row between Brother and Sister-

It was a hour before the sun rose when the three came home. Kathleen sat on the sofa and read a book. She shut it as she saw the door open.

"Why do I have the dull feeling that something isn't right, eh?"

"If you look for me... I'm in my room." said Caleb and disappeared.

"You go to bed too, Alex. You have to rest for a while." it was rather an order, which Alex carried out only too gladly. All had vanished, only brother and sister had remained.More and more, Kathleen was hunted by fear and this she showed in dealing with Michael. How she was talking to him... how she touched him, sometimes like a little child, that was afraid of the dark and clinched itself at her daddy.

"Why must you torment him only like this? I'm scared... scared as a vampire before you and your son. I can't deny it any longer."

"But Kath, I would never harm you and you..."

"I am no more sure for myself. Alex killed somebody, didn't he? I could smell blood... human in his present. He changes mightily fast since you are here."

"He almost died. He was weak and I would have nearly lost him. Nobody will take my son away from me." Michael's is voice became a growl. "I understand, you want to get rid of me. Fine, you can have this. I will take Alex and will vanish where we're let alone. And to be honest, I'm sick and tired to live in this fucking world."

"No, we don't want this. We only want to understand you. but I slowly begin to understand, what Erika tried to explain me, and I think it's really you, I don't doubt it**." **

"Who am I, anyway? Does she believe to know me?"

"No, but Alexander seemed to know you already." she sounded frustrated and kept back nothing more.

"What? He couldn't have known me, nonsense. That was only a book, nothing more."

"And written by Alexander himself. T he underworld prophesied you. You are... oh damn it... you were prophesied as the master of the underworld."

Michael paused. His feelings were now mingled with hate and confusion for Kathleen. He showed his teeth, as he would hiss, then, he turned around and went to the window and stared out of it, where hr could see the moon sinking. Angrily, he beat against the wall.

"Michael, I'm sorry, we actually wanted to talk about it with Erika... it simply slipped from me."

"Forget it. Say nothing more. I don't endure this all anymore. I will leave the city next week." Michael sounded quiet again and tired.

"You can't do this. We... I need you. How should I live my life without you?"

"It's time that you get used to it. You must learn to live like a vampire. You're no human being anymore and I'm not... the master of the underworld, is that clear."

"But your name stood black on white in this book…I saw it."

"There were more than only one Michael in this time, definitely it was one of them."

"No, there was no Michael before you. You should have a look at it and go and see it for yourself."

"If it calms you down... call Erika. She should come here tonight about midnight and shall bring this book with her and anything else she found. I still must go out with Alex before and I have to stretch my legs also now... I need fresh air."

"Where do you go?

"It doesn't matter."

He came past her, without only to look at her, and he left the apartment as fast as he came. Without hurry he walked alone through the suburb and decided spontaneously to visit Melissa since he didn't know where to go anyway.


	46. Breakfast with Melissa

Chapter 46:

-Breakfast with Melissa-

It was still early in the morning however he hoped, that she was already awake or was at home. Well at least he knew somebody, that doesn't has constantly to refresh his conscience. He knocked five times at the door until somebody opened it. Ups... it was Melissa's mother in the robe.

"Good morning, Misses Keoh."

"Ehm... good morning Michael. Are you here about to see Melissa?"

"If you don't mind and if she's here... yes, please."

"Melissa, Michael is here!" she yelled the stairway highly.

"I'm coming! " came the answer.

"Please come in, Michael. I go to make me fresh as well and have to dress myself." she smiled embarrassed.

Michael entered smiling and waited at the entrance, while Miss Keoh went the upstairs again.sleepy and yawning Melissa came downstairs dressed to Michael after a few minutes.

"Morning. You're early."

"I didn't intend anything else, there I thought that I could take you for breakfast, what do you think?"

"Love too. Let's go, I'm starving."

he felt comfortable in Melissa's present however, he fled from something, what not even Melissa could remove. The morning was beautiful if there wouldn't be the hellish traffic and the crowd on the street.Michael had his hands in his pockets and was a bit cramped. Melissa held Michael's arm to cheer him up a bit. A small Café nearby, had already open and it smelled marvellously of fresh coffee and bread. Both decided to go in there.They chose a table at the window and ordered the breakfast of the house. First it was served fresh coffee to them and they thanked.

"I find it great here."

"Yes."

"What's the matter, Michael?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You invite me for breakfast, you are silent the whole away... we don't know us long yet and it's none of my business however if you want to talk, I listen."

"Thanks however I don't want to burden you with my problems. It's only, stress with the family. Possibly, I will leave the city again."

The waiter brought them their breakfast beautifully served. Melissa halved a croissant and put butter and jam on it. She looked somewhat sad, but tried to hide it and ate her croissant.

"Why this? But you arrived recently and furthermore... I'd liked to have you known somewhat better."

"My sister drives me crazy..."

"If you like and if my mother agrees, you could move to us for a while." Michael could see that she became red and he smiled.

"That's really a nice offer, however..."

"Pease accept it. It's only for a temporary arrangement."

"Thank you, maybe not a bad idea at all, however I will sleep over it. You must first talk to your mother about it as well, don't you? "

"She definitely don't mind, because she almost idolizes you." both laughed. "No, she's you more than grateful and this she tells me nearly three times or more a day."

"It was a matter of luck. I heard scream and have... found you, nothing uncommon."

Melissa viewed Michael's necklace and found it fascinating.

"A beautiful necklace. Does it mean anything?"

"No, not for me however for the Native American, who gave me this. It means 'protector and the good' however I don't believe in it."

"Protector? You really are. Are you still intend something to do today?"

"No, but I wanted to go to the graveyard later, go to visit my defunct girlfriend, however, we can still do something together. You have any suggestions?"

"How would it be with cinema? somehow, I have the desire to watch a film."

"Yeah, why not. Wasn't in the cinema for a long time. Let's finish breakfast ready, and then let's watching us something entertaining. What actually on at the cinema?"

"No idea, let's surprise us, there must be something amusing like a comedy or a horror film." she laughed.

Both finished their breakfast, Michael paid and set of for downtown, where the fun really started. They chose the first cinema, they found and chose the horror films "Full Moon".

"Sounds good. I like such films." Melissa raved, while Michael only one raised brew.They stood into the queue at the ticket-corner until they got their tickets and could place in the screen. Still the hall wasn't full and still one could manage to grab the best seats for itself. Of course they sat down side by side and Melissa enjoyed her popcorn which she had bought herself. Meanwhile, the advertisement and trailer -previews were on. The hall darkened, the lights turned off and the screen opened to the maximum size and the main film began. Michael seemed not to be exactly impressed about the film, however, Melissa if it once became somewhat uncanny and horrifying, she clang at Michael. When she noticed, that she almost strangled Michael, she smiled embarrassed and sat again decently into the chair.


	47. The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 47:

-The Beauty and the Beast-

As the film was finished after good two hours, the crowd left the hall and the cinema. Michael only grinned, as he noticed, that Melissa was still attached to him, however, she laughed as well.

"Hey, that wasn't nearly terrifying and I thought you like such shockers."

"Sure. I always keep it in mind: hey what would be if it's real? Do you believe in it, in vampires, spirits, werewolves or in supernatural at all?"

"To be honest... yes." he admitted. "What about you? Do you believe in it?"

"Yes. I always have the feeling that we are observed somehow and there are of course also the mysterious death cases and disappearing of people in the whole world. I study already for a long time mythologies, superstitions and criminology. But one should not to shout it from the rooftops."

"There, you properly right. Have you already seen such a creature before?"

"Oh no, only in I films and I hope they don't look so ghastly." she laughed quipping.

"Do you think so about them? They wouldn't dare anymore on the streets." he tried to joke, what was difficult for him.This poor girl knew something, that she rather shouldn't know. Vampires or Lycans are used to kill people, who only suspected, that they existed. For all that, people could represent a danger, particularly for vampires, which are especially sensitively by day. Michael couldn't tell her, what he was, because then, she will be in real danger, on the other hand, he could protect her better. He enjoyed every single hour he spent with her, only so he could feel again like a human being and he didn't want to ruin this. And there was already another problem: he spent too much time with a human being. he had to end this, before they will find out it.

"Michael, is everything all right? You seem to be somewhere else."

"Everything's fine, only thought about something."

"You are really a mystery. You seem to live in your own world."

"You are flattering, thank you." He gave her an easily shove at her shoulder.

"Hey... I mean only... you're different than other guys."

"Oh?

"Yes, I'm serious. I don't trust so fast a man and definitely not since the night before three days. With you, I have the feeling to be safe." she saw deeply into his eyes, a cold shudder run through his body, however, it warmed his heart.Both remained somewhere in a small park. Melissa touched his cheek and caressed her softly, then, her lips approached slowly his and they began to kiss passionately. Michael put his arms around her hips and gave in himself to her one until he suddenly had more than only a desire after her tender lips.His other side began to make itself felt and wanted more. Good that he could stop himself before something got out of control. He let her hands go and moved a few steps away from her.

"I'm sorry, I probably was a bit rash."

"It's not your fault... it's me. I wanted it too, however... it's complicated. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"Michael..." but before she could talk further, Michael had already turned away from her and went down the street as fast as possible without to look back once againDisconcerted and hurt she was left behind. She had no idea what's got into him, she blamed herself.The day was ruined and now she could forget it, to see him ever again. alone she returned back home.

Michael turned into a beside alley where he was hidden from the people and nobody could bother him. Suddenly the headaches returned out from the nothingness, what almost burst him the skull. Before it was too late, he escaped into the sewage system through a hole, there he cried out and fell on the knees.He had no chance and he didn't have any time to remove his clothing, already he began to change himself, into his hybrid-form. the material broke while the muscles stretched and grew. Michael moaned heavily.For hours, Michael was on the highest adrenaline-stand and for hours, he roved through the dark tunnels like a carnivore and devoured rats, that crossed his way. Finally, as he regained consciousness again, he stopped and changed back. Both hands at his head and his back against the wall, he let himself glide on the ground. What the hell was hat!It was quiet around him besides of this dripping from the ceiling and water-tubes and this scurry around of rats and other creatures at this disgusting place. For a while he listened to it without to perceive his own breath. As he had recovered himself moderately, whatever had happened.


	48. Selene’s Tomb

Chapter 48:

-Selene's Tomb-

He got up laboriously and climbed the nearest ladder highly, that led at the surface. To his stuns it was already to dawn and he came out somewhere outside of the city close to a graveyard. A piercing smell of death entered his nose, however not the death of a human, being, but...

"Selene..." he whispered. He set off, through the small avenue directly to this old graveyard.It seemed, it hadn't any fresh graves there, as if he/ was abandoned, that showed the grave-care and as well the garden-care. The weed only proliferated and trees were shoot-y and mighty, however carried they only few green leaves. When he arrived in the atrium of the graveyard, he went straight ahead where he came to a big monument and also tombs. All were overgrown with ivy beside a smaller tomb, that only carried a seal with the Celtic cross, that Selene kept in memory of Lucian's fate.That has to be the tomb, where she rested in peace. he wanted to brake the seal with his right hand, as suddenly somebody spoke to him.

"I knew, that I would find you here, Mike."

"What do you want here, Zed? I'd like to be gladly alone if you don't mind."

"Actually, I only came past here by chance. Now and then, I patrol through this abandoned area to be sure, that nobody touches this tomb. Order from Kath."

"Who else."

"You sound not exactly happy."

"How should I."

"What happened? You didn't look like this, as you left the apartment this morning. Did somebody provoke you?" Michael let the seal loosely and turned around, so that he looked directly into Zed's eyes.

"Shut up." he hissed. "Stop with this bloody questioning or you are the one, that provokes me."

"All right, all right. you never have changed during the day, that's all."

"I kissed this girl, Melissa was her name... what happened afterwards, I can't remember it anymore...only at this hellish pain."

"Did you kill her?"

"No, there I'm quite sure about it but I guess I was short before to do it."

"I hope for you, that you can settle this matter tonight. Let's hear, what Erika has to say. It seems to be more than serious with you. I will go then, see ya later."

"Hey, Zed, would you send Alex to me? He had asked me, to visit his mother's grave."

"I will this."

"Thank you."

Zed nodded and strolled then wheezy through the yard in direction city back. Michael turned again to the entrance and took the seal with one powerful grasp into his hand and broke it open. He hesitated with opening the door.He didn't know, what expected him behind it, possibly only dust and her belongings, more he couldn't expect, after all a memory at her. He breathed deeply through and overcame to open it, but what expected him behind it he was petrified...

To be continued…

_To die, is just a new beginning of life, but to be cursed with life of eternity, is unbearable without your love._


End file.
